Fragile Love
by Addie552
Summary: Gwen Turner never knew where she came from, she never fitted in anywhere. Until one day she fled her home and moved to New Orleans for a fresh start. That was 3 years ago, now, just settled into her life in her new City and finding herself along the way. Everything and everyone she knew is about to change when The Originals come home to claim back what is theirs...
1. Always and Forever

**A:N/ Hiya all! I have been toying with this idea for some time now and I have decided to write it. I am very proud of this story so far, if you decide to read it please leave a review at the end of the chapter. I will be following the timeline from the T.V series The Originals but I will be cutting and adding in the scenes with my own OC. Some pieces will be left out but if you have already watched the show you should know what is happening elsewhere.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any dialog nor do I own the characters in it. All rights go to the creators and directors of the series. I own my OC and Dialog/scenes which I add in to my story every chapter.**

 **So please enjoy if you read and let me know what you think!**

* * *

Gwen Turner hasn't had an easy start to life, she was put up for adoption by her birth parents and since then she has been passed around throughout child homes ever since. Until one day she fled from her home at aged 19 and moved to New Orleans. She would start her life over here where no one knew her or of her background, a fresh start in a new life. That was 3 years ago. Since then, Gwen has started to make a life for herself and build relationships with those whom she'd called family. She never had a real family and ever since moving to New Orleans she finally felt like she belonged somewhere.

The crisp air nipped at Gwen's skin as she walked along the streets of New Orleans, the place she had called home for the last 3 years. Gwen Turner was walking down the streets headed into a bar called Rousseau's to meet up with a friend who worked there. As she approached the door a man came barging out from inside causing her to be knocked back. The large frame reached out and grasped a hold of her arm so that she wouldn't fall to the floor.

Gwen let out a small gasp as she was forced to her feet, "I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." She exclaimed in a breathless manner. Trying her hardest to compose herself, she brushed down her trousers and looked to the man, who held her gaze as she peered up at him.

"My apologies, I am at fault." He replied. As Gwen looked at him she gave an apologetic smile as she stepped back from the man, before she could reached for the door to Rousseau's he placed his hand on the handle and opened the door for her. "Please, allow me." He stated as he opened the door with a smile.

"Thank you… and sorry again." Gwen smiled as she entered the premises letting the door close slowly behind her. Once inside she let out a breath that she never knew she was holding her cheeks became flush as the blood was pumping throughout her body at her encounter with the man. After a moment of gathering her thoughts she approached the bar and took a seat. "Hey, Cami." She beamed with a full smile at the bartender. Her best friend, she only knew her for 2 years since arriving in the city. Her first year in the city was dull and quit, not knowing anyone or having anything to do was a bummer and lonely. She met Cami at an outdoor art gallery where the hit it off right away and ever since then they have been the best of friends.

Cami made her way around the bar giving Gwen a smile as she approached. "Hey! I'm glad you made it." She beamed as she poured her a drink. "You ok? You look very warm." Cami asked worried. She looked at Gwen as she quickly drunk from her glass and wiped her mouth with the napkin.

Gwen furrowed her brow, "Yeah, I'm fine," she motioned for Cami to pour her another drink. "Just before I came in, I walked into a guy. Completely took me off guard." She laughed at the thought. Cami shared her laugh as she finished pouring her drink. "I didn't look where I was going; he pushed open the door that fast and knocked me off my feet." Gwen added shaking her head.

Cami looked at her confused, and then a light bulb went off in her head. "Ohh, the guy in the suit?" she asked. Gwen just nodded her head as she drank from her glass. "Yeah I was talking to him; he was a man on a mission if you ask me." Cami added, arching an eyebrow. Gwen smiled as they continued to talk and laugh for the rest of the night.

Feeling a little tipsy, Gwen said her goodbyes to Cami and left he bar. She stopped to pull on her jacket as it was getting colder; it was 12:43am as she made her way home for the night. As she walked she couldn't help the feeling someone was watching her, Gwen quickened her pace as the feelings became more intense. Becoming overwhelmed with the feelings she quickly turned on her heels to confront whoever was following her, no one was there. Gwen sighed and furrowed her brows, _I could have sworn someone was behind me,_ she groaned. After accepting no one was following her she turned to head home only to walk straight into someone's chest. Gwen gasped as she pushed the chest away, her head filling with fear as the streets were empty.

"Gwen… Gwen, chill. It's me." A familiar voice rang through her ears. As she tried to focus her vision it landed on her friend, Marcel. He shook his head as he pulled her into a tight hug, rubbing her back before letting go.

"What the hell, Marcel? You scared the shit outta me!" Gwen moaned as she punched his chest, finally feeling all her fear release from her body she gave him a smile that he returned. "Were you following me?" she asked as she clenched her jacked between her hands, still feeling uneasy about her surroundings.

Marcel gave her a confused look as he followed her gaze; there was nothing there just empty streets and trees. "What? No I was with a friend. I'm just headed home." He smiled at her trying to ease her stress. "Come on. Let me walk you home." He gestured as he put his arm over her shoulders tugging her to come forward. Gwen accepted his offer and walked with him, still peering around as she walked under the protection of her friend. "I told you not to walk the streets alone… at this time." He said as he squeezed her shoulder tugging her slightly closer, feeling over protective of his friend and in her slightly distressed state.

Gwen shot him a look from beneath his arm, "Marcel, I'm not a child," she huffed as she shook her head. "You seriously need to loosen the reigns a little. I was with Cami." Gwen added as she peered at him a smile playing on her lips. She knew Marcel was over protective of her, he has been since she came to New Orleans 3 years ago, and he was one of the first people that she clicked with straight away. Marcel sniggered as he turned to face her.

"Gwen, you know I will always look after you. I don't care how old you if I annoy you by doing so," he sighed. "I will never let anything happen to you." He smiled. Gwen felt her cheeks swell with heat as she grinned at Marcel. She loved him like a brother, a brother she never had. Marcel pulled her into another hug, but this one was more connected more emotional.

"I know, I'm sorry," Gwen sighed. "I love you, marcel." She said as she squeezed his jacket from behind.

"I love you too." He replied as he placed a gentle kiss on her head. "Come on, let get you home." He smiled as he curled his hand around her shoulder once again to lead her home. After 10 minutes or so of walking they reached her house, Marcel stopped at the bottom of the stairs which lead up to her door. "Call me tomorrow, we'll have a drink." Marcel called up to her. Gwen gave a bright smile at his request.

"Sure thing," she smiled. "And thanks again for earlier." She added as he turned to walk away. He gave her one last smile as she disappeared into her apartment.

* * *

The hot sun was beaming down on the city of New Orleans; Gwen woke to find a text message from Marcel on her phone as her screen lit up.

' _Hey tipsy, I'm meeting with a friend at a bar. I shouldn't be too long, and then we can have that drink if you promise not to overdo it again. Swing by when we're done. I'll send the address. M'_

Gwen smiled at her phone as she replied,

' _Hey, Marcel. 1, I wasn't drunk and 2, you're a dick. I'll see you soon. Love Gwen."_

Once she finished writing her message she slumped back on to her bed, stretching across it. _Ugh, why is it so early… and bright._ She moaned aloud, squinting at her open window which carried through a cool breeze. After finding the courage to get up and freshen up, she got dressed. It was a very cool day, so she pulled on her tank top with a shirt over it which was unbuttoned, shorts which were light and cool on her skin and let her blonde wavy shoulder length hair flow down her shoulders. After a light dusting of make-up, she headed out the door, once outside she received the address to meet Marcel. She smiled.

' _No, problem. I'm just leaving. See you soon. X'_

She replied as she walked down her steps to the street, making a quick turn to her left and set off for the bar. After a few moments of walking Gwen finally made it to her destination, she saw Marcel through the window from across the street as she made her way over. Gwen creaked open the door to the bar and her eyes set sight on Cami as she entered. Turning to see Marcel sitting with another man who had his back to her as she approached.

"Hey, Marcel. Sorry to interrupt," she sighed as she looked at him apologetically. Marcel gave her a wide smile or reassurance as he looked up at her from his friend who still had his back to her. "I'll wait over there for when you're done. Ok." Before he could answer, Gwen smiled and walked over to where Cami was studding, she smiled as she was surprised to see her.

Marcel was about to answer as Gwen walked off quickly to be with Camille before he could talk to her. Marcel's friend Klaus began to talk.

He sighed as he took a drink of whisky from his glass, "Well, this is a far cry from last night's party." He stated, looking slightly fed up. He noticed that Marcel didn't question his remark and decided to follow his gaze over to two beautiful women sitting in a booth laughing. He smiled, "Ah, in pursuit of the bar tender from 'Rousseau's'. I see." He smirked as he caught Marcel's attention, snapping him out of his trance.

Marcel let a slight laugh escape from his lips, "She's a work in process." He smiled a huge grin, thinking about her. Marcel watched as Cami and Gwen laughed loudly in each other's company, it made him happy to see Gwen enjoying herself.

"And yet here you are, pining over her when you should be eating her for lunch. Oh. She must be something special." Klaus snapped Marcel's eyes away for the girls in the booth and back to the conversation. Klaus sniggered as he saw Marcel's lips tugged up into a smile.

Marcel sighed, "Business first. The coroner called. He's got my number in case any dead tourists show up."

Klaus laughed as he sunk lower in his seat, "Let me guess – dead tourists with a stamp on the hand and vampire blood in their veins?"

"It happens. Someone takes a drunken tumble off the balcony, or into the Mississippi… and today I do two of them to deal with." Marcel Smiled as did Klaus before he finished off his drink.

Klaus suddenly rose from his seat as he heard Cami headed for the door, "Excuse me, love. What's that you're studying?" Klaus gestured to her books in her hand.

Cami smiled as he shrugged, "Abnormal psychology." She replied bluntly with a smile on her lips. She shared a look with Gwen as did Klaus, only just noticing her before him. Turning his attention back to Cami he laughed.

"Perhaps you could help me diagnose my friend over here. He's been a little bit depressed lately, can't keep his mind off a girl. He tells me she's a queen, fit for a king. I think he should cut his losses and move on. What's your professional opinion?" Klaus was beaming with a large smirk on his face as Marcel turned a shade of red. Klaus was clearly trying to embarrass him in front of Cami.

Cami smiled as she also turned a shade of red as the blood flowed to her cheeks, "Be a nice guy, and maybe the opportunity will present itself someday." She smiled as she shared a look with Marcel.

Marcel was quick to reply to her answer, "How about tonight, nine o'clock? I'll meet you right here?" he questioned her. Gwen smiled behind her after Marcel's question took Cami by surprise. As Gwen looked up from behind Cami she caught eyes with Klaus as he gave her a side smile which played on his red lips, she quickly returned the smile as he moved his attention back to Marcel.

"I'll take it under consideration," Cami smiled politely at Marcel before turning to Gwen. "I'll text you later, Gwen." She said as she pulled her into a friendly hug. Gwen nodded as she released Cami before she left the bar. Feeling slightly nervous as Cami left her in the bar; Gwen shuffled between her feet not knowing what to do until someone broke the silence.

"Mm, harsh." Marcel sighed as he lounged back in his chair fumbling around with his empty glass of alcohol between his fingers. Gwen sighed as she took a seat beside him and watched as Klaus done the same.

Klaus huffed from across the table catching Marcel and Gwen's attention. "I daresay I've lost my touch. Or you've lost yours." He smiled as he shot a winked at Marcel. Gwen laughed under her breath as she nudged Marcel's shoulder with her own gaining his attention.

"Don't be like that Marcel, she likes you. It's obvious." Gwen smiled at him as he listened to her. "I'll talk to her later; I'll make sure she's here." She smiled as the waiter brought more booze to the table and filled the glasses.

Klaus turned his attention to Gwen before he spoke, "And who might you be, love?" he asked as he took a small sip from his glass, swiping his tongue over his dry lips as he placed the glass back on the table. "Marcel hasn't mentioned you to me." He added as he looked at Marcel who looked a little uneasy. Gwen looked at them both as they looked at each other, Marcel didn't usually talk about her to many people because he was over protective of her since she came to town years ago.

Gwen sighed as she took a sip from her glass, placing it lightly on the napkin in front of her, "Classic Marcel," she laughed as she rolled her eyes. "I'm Marcel's friend, Gwen Turner." Gwen smiled at Klaus and he returned her smile with a heart-warming smile of his own, showing his pearl white teeth in the process. Gwen suddenly felt flush with heat as he looked at her intensely; she was snapped out of her trance as Marcel bumped her shoulder with his own gaining her attention.

Marcel finished his drink in one go before standing from the seat, "Come on, we've got things to do." He said as he gestured to the door behind Klaus. Gwen looked up at him with a confused look on her face.

"Uhh… Marcel," she rose to her feet in front of him. "You texted me telling me to meet you here for a drink after you met your friend." Gwen sighed as she crossed her hands across her chest to show she was annoyed at his actions. Marcel let a sigh escape his mouth as he looked towards Klaus who just shrugged his shoulders, fighting to hide a smirk which played on his lips; he was amused at the scene unfolding before him.

"I'm sorry, Gwen but something's come up," he sighed as he rubbed his hand down his face, clearly feeling guilty about his predicament. "I promise I'll make it up to you." He said with a smile as he lowered his face down to place a gentle kiss on her cheek. Gwen complied and allowed him to kiss her, before she nodded and sat back down in her seat. Marcel walked closer to the door before leaning down to Klaus and whispered into his ear.

"I'll be outside, need to make a call. Finish that and meet me out there in 5." He patted Klaus on the shoulder and left the bar, leaving Gwen and Klaus alone. Gwen shifted in her seat as she swallowed the contents of her drink in one motion and placed the glass down on the table harder than before cause a clinking sound to echo through the bar.

Klaus watched her every movement since Marcel left the bar, he couldn't help but stare at the women before him, and she was clearly annoyed but his it well. Klaus cleared his throat as he finished his drink. "My apologies, love." He sighed, catching Gwen off guard as he spoke to her. "It is me that need Marcel for a while." He smiled as he locked he eyes with his. "If I had known he had other arrangements, I would have cancelled."

Gwen smiled as she heard him talk, _'Wow, his accent is mesmerising.'_ She though. As she felt her cheeks burning with at the thought she just had, she brushed off her trousers before speaking, "No, it's fine. I know Marcel is always busy anyway. He never stops." Gwen laughed as she rolled her eyes, looking beck to Klaus he didn't say anything; he only smiled and stared at her. "Uhh… you should probably go. Marcel will be waiting outside for you." Gwen gave him a friendly smile as she tucked a loose piece of hair behind her ear.

"I suppose I should then." He smiled as he stood from his chair. Taking Gwen's hand between his own, he placed a gentle kiss on the back of her hand, "I hope to see you again soon, Gwen. Let me make today up to you?" he said as he released her hand. Gwen's hand fell slowly to the table as she smiled to Klaus.

Clearing her throat which was now dry, she looked up to him, "I would like that. Thank you," she beamed. Klaus gave her a side smile as he backed away and headed out the door without a second glance back. Once the door had fully closed and Gwen was alone she released a breath that was held within her lungs, she felt very hot and a little off balance at the air she was restricting herself to breathe. Letting out a sigh of delight at the encounter with the stranger who she now knew as Klaus, she let a small giggle escape her parted lips.

Once Gwen spent a few more moments in the bar she headed for the door and headed out into the cool afternoon breeze. She pulled out her phone to text Cami about Marcel.

' _Hey, Cami. I just wanted to say that you should give Marcel a chance, he's a great guy. I've known him a while longer than you and if I didn't think he was a great guy I wouldn't tell you to see him tonight. Please tell me you'll do it. For me? X._

Once she had finished her message and sent it, Gwen's phone vibrated in her hand,

' _Uhh… fine. I'll do it. I do like Marcel but you know what I'm like with people. Tell him I'll meet him at the bar at nine, like he said. You owe me X.'_

Gwen smiled down to her phone and sent Cami a quick thank you; she headed to go shopping to pass the time since Marcel ditched her for Klaus. Since meeting him she couldn't get his name out her head, it was like an annoying song stuck in there repeating all day long, but this time it was the memory of Klaus placing a delicate kiss on the back of her hand. The way he smiled at her sent shivers down her spine as did his voice. Gwen smiled as she walked down the crowded street walking in-between hoards of people all rushing about.

Gwen was to submerged in her phone that she didn't notice when she walked into someone in the street. "Ohh… I'm sorry." She muttered as she spun around to see who she walked into. It was a tall woman, long brown hair. She looked very uneasy. "Are you ok? I didn't hurt you did I?" Gwen continued to ask as she looked over the woman.

The woman shook her head, "No, you didn't. I'm ok." She sighed as she rubbed her face between her hands. Gwen saw that she was scared or upset about something. "I've got to go." The woman said as she spun on her feet to turn around.

"Hey! Are you sure you're ok?" Gwen pried a little more. The woman just gave a small, shy smile and headed off, leaving a confused Gwen behind. _Ok then._ Gwen groaned as she walked the opposite direction. After a few hours of shopping, Gwen headed into a bar inside the quarter for a drink, in hopes she would bump into Marcel since he wasn't answering his phone.

Once inside the bar, Gwen took a seat on the high stools against a table, placing her bags underneath. "Whisky." She said as a man took her order. Once the guy returned with her drink she smiled and placed it onto the table in front of her.

Sipping on her drink lightly a familiar voice caught her attention, "Fancy meeting you here, love." Gwen turned around, glass in hand to meet Klaus' gaze behind her. Klaus approached her table and gave her a smile which Gwen returned, "May I?" Klaus looked towards the empty seat beside her.

Gwen cleared her throat, "Yes, of course." She nudged the seat out from under the table for Klaus to sit on. Once seated he placed his drink on the table.

"What brings you in here then?" he asked, filling in the silence. Gwen sighed in relief when he stared the conversation first, giving her something to go on.

"I was waiting to see if Marcel would show, he isn't answering his phone," Gwen sighed as she eyed the door for people coming in and out. "But I guess he isn't her either." She let out a small laugh as she returned her focus back onto Klaus who was already looking at her.

"I'm sure he will be here shortly, love." He took a small sip of his drink and lowered it back down on to the table, "You and Marcel are close?" he asked. Gwen shuffled in her seat trying to get comfy; Klaus watched as the glass she was holding came up to her lips and she took a drink.

Gwen cleared her throat before answering his question, "I guess you can say that." She smiled.

"Do tell?"

"Well, I've only known him for around 3 years," Gwen smiled. "I guess you could say we are as close as you can be within 3 years." She laughed as she rolled her eyes thinking about how they met and became friends.

"So you aren't from around here then?" Klaus continued to ask away. Gwen was feeling slightly more comfortable the longer she was in his company, _'if he's a friend of Marcel's then he must be a good guy'_ Gwen thought.

"Uhh… no. I'm not. I moved around a lot before moving here." Gwen gave him a small smile, not wanting to dwell into her past life that she was trying to forget about. Klaus noticing her sudden change of expression decided to drop the topic at hand.

"Very well, love." Hearing him call her ' _love'_ sent chills down her spine as she looked at him, he made her feel comfortable. "Ahh, Marcel." Klaus beamed as he looked behind Gwen. Taking Gwen by surprise she twirled around in her seat to look behind her, she caught Marcel as he walked towards them.

"Gwen, what are you doing here?" he asked as he placed a hand on the small of her back. Gwen gave him a confused glare as she looked at Klaus who was staring at Marcel.

"I was looking for you. You wouldn't answer you phone." Gwen sighed.

"Sorry, on silent," Marcel waved the device between his fingers in his right hand. "Come, I'll walk you home." He pulled at her shoulder. Gwen looked at his hand and shrugged of his grasp on her to look at him.

"Marcel… I told you last night about this." She moaned as she finished her drink. Gwen caught a peek at Klaus who looked annoyed at Marcel's hand on her shoulder. Turning her focus back onto Marcel, Gwen jumped off the stool and grabbed her bags from underneath the table. "I'll walk myself home." She sighed. "Ohh and Cami said yes about tonight." She smirked as she went to leave the table.

"Gwen, wait." Marcel called after her but to no avail; Gwen continued walking until she left the bar. Marcel turned his attention back to Klaus who was smirking at Marcel's failed attempt to talk to Gwen. "What were you doing with her?" he asked as he took the vacant seat beside him.

"You know chit-chat as such." Klaus smirked behind his glass, tipping it up to Marcel as he finished the contents.

Marcel let out a low growl beneath his breath, "Stay away from her ok. I don't want her caught up in anything." He stated firmly as he gazed at Klaus.

"She doesn't know?" Klaus looked amused as he looked at Marcel's worried state.

"No. I'd like to keep it that way, so stay away from Gwen. Please." Marcel added as he watched Klaus.

Klaus's gave him a reassuring smile, "What do you take me for?" he sighed in annoyance, "I came in here for you and she was sitting here alone. I only talked to her briefly." He smiled as he watched the pressure release from Marcel's body.

After talking for a few moments, Marcel stood from Klaus to take a call he was tipped off that there was a werewolf sighting in the park. Marcel ordered for it to be run down and for its head to be returned to him. He sighed as he hung up the call taking a seat again. "Well, I guess that solves the mystery of the murdered riffraff. At least my sisters in the clear." Klaus smirked. He had been listening into the call with his super vampire hearing.

Marcel shrugged standing once more, "About that. I don't have time for Mikaelson family drama. You're my guest – keep your sister in line." Marcel headed for the exit of the bar.

"I'd have a greater chance of draining the Mississippi with a straw!" he called after Marcel.

* * *

Back at the manor where Klaus was residing, he was dragging a half dead vampire body into the manor as Rebekah and Hayley followed behind, dropping the body at the door Klaus turns around to them and spreads his arms out open, "Any more questions? No? Good, because I have a question. Hayley, what were you doing out in the bloody French Quarter in the first place?" Hayley didn't answer which cause Klaus to become angry, "Answer me!" he yelled. Causing Hayley and Rebekah to wince at his tone.

"Leave her be." Rebekah piped in trying to deter Klaus from shouting at her.

Hayley sighed as rolled her eyes at Klaus as he moved forward towards her, "You wanna know what I was doing? I was buying poison, so I could put your little baby out of its misery." She exclaimed with a heavy breath.

Within a blink of an eye, Klaus pinned her to the wall with by her throat as she clawed at his arm gasping for air but his grip only became tighter around her neck. Rebekah ran over to them and tried to pull Hayley from Klaus' grasp. "Nik! Nik!" she yelled. As she pushing Klaus off Hayley, Hayley stumbles to her feet coughing and massaging her throat.

"Keep your hands off of her! She is pregnant, for god's sake! All of this bluster about not wanting the child, and then the second she tells you she's ready to get rid of it? It's okay to care. It's okay to want something. That's all Elijah was trying to do, all he's ever wanted for you. All we've ever wanted for you." She let go of her grasp on his shoulders as he backed away.

Taking a seat on the stairs, Klaus confessed that he handed over Elijah to Marcel. As Rebekah shouted at him more, Klaus stood and headed up the stairs excluding himself for the discussion that had broken out once more.

* * *

 **A:N/ I will be continuing this story each week as I 'LOVE IT' thank you if you decide to read/favourite/follow or review on this story. It's one that I have been contemplating on writing for some time now and I have finally got round to doing it. Thank you for giving it a go if you do!**


	2. Masquerade

**A/N: Hey all, I am completely in love with this story now the more I write, the more I get in the zone! Thank you to the people who, Review/favourite and follow. Means a lot to me! I will be continuing this every week, but I thought I would post the next chapter tonight since I already had it written.**

 **Thank you to, 'Brookworm3' for being my first reviewer. I truly appreciate you taking your time reading/ reviewing my story. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint!**

 **You may now read!...**

* * *

 **Mikaelson Mansion**

"Be quick about it. I have an army to build, and one compelled minion does not make an army." Klaus growled. Klaus had been down in the cellar with another vampire named Josh, a newbie. Handing the embedded pitchfork to Josh, Klaus answered his buzzing phone from his pocket, "Well?"

' _You were right about the traitor. Luckily, she's just a kid and she doesn't know anything about us and what we're up to. Do you want to hear the part that's gonna please you the most?'_

Klaus smiled as he talked to Rebekah on the phone, "Oh, do tell?"

' _She's in love with someone in Marcel's inner circle. Guess who it is?'_

Releasing a pleased sigh of contempt, Klaus' smile grew wider. "Right-handed-man type, favours silly caps?" he beamed as he came to the realisation in front of him. After Rebekah confirmed what he knew, Klaus made his way upstairs leaving Josh to continue draining the blood from the vampire hanging in chains.

* * *

Gwen had a non-eventful day so far, some shopping and lunch. She had received a text from Cami, telling her to come to, Rousseau's for a chat. She thought she might have some gossip regarding her date with Marcel last night. Happy to oblige, Gwen made her way to the bar a few blocks away from her.

Once she arrived at the bar, Gwen pushed the door open to see Cami chatting with a blonde woman; she had never seen this person before. "You must have seen me out and about. Aren't you dating Marcel Gerard? He's a pal of mine… sort of. I heard he had a crush on the blonde bartender at Rousseau's." The blonde woman beamed as she looked at Cami. Catching a glance at Cami, Gwen made her way over to the bar and took a seat beside the woman who was interrogating her friend.

"I wouldn't call it dating if I were you." Gwen answered as she shared a smile with Cami, calming her nerves. The woman beside her turned to face Gwen and gave her an annoyed stare. "Ohh, sorry for butting in. I'm Gwen," She said as she held out her hand for the woman to shake, "Marcel's friend also." The woman's face changed expression as Gwen said she was a friend of Marcel.

"No need to apologise," She took Gwen's hand in a firm shake, "I'm Rebekah." She smiled. Once she released Gwen's hand she turned her attention to Cami, "I like you Cami. Most girls have the unfortunate tendency of being whiny little brats." Rebekah smirked.

Cami now smiling and looking at Gwen, "Thanks… I think."

Gwen sat quietly sipping on her drink, feeling a little uneasy. _'Was she referring to me?_ Gwen asked herself.

"Hey, I'm supposed to go to this posh charity thing thrown by this philanthropist tonight. He's a bit of a Gatsby, throws a mean party. Any interest?" Rebekah asked Cami.

Cami sighed, "Sounds like a ball, but I can't tonight. I have to work." She pouted as she turned her attention to Gwen who was sitting stirring her drink, lost in thought.

"You then, you must come." Rebekah nudged Gwen.

Snapping out of her day dream, "M… me. Why?" she stuttered. Looking confused at her invite, she only just met this woman and she was inviting her to a party. ' _She could be a killer for all I know!'_ Gwen thought.

Rebekah now standing from her seat, turned her body to Gwen, "You must come, please?" she sighed, "I'm new to town again and you seem like fun." Rebekah smiled, making Gwen feel guilty.

"Uhh… ok. Sure, I'll come. What time?" she smiled as she pulled out her phone.

"It begins at 7:30 but I'll be there around nine." Rebekah smirked, "Here," taking Gwen's phone from her hand, she put in her number, "I'll message you." Gwen looked at Rebekah confused at her actions and how she took her phone from her hand without asking. Not wanting to cause an argument, Gwen nodded and Rebekah left the bar.

"She was… rude." Gwen furrowed her brows as she turned to Cami who was rinsing glasses, "I might message her and tell her something has come up." She smiled. "Ohh, shit I forgot. How did your thing with Marcel go last night?" Gwen who was now bubbling with excitement leaned over the bar and grabbed a bottle of whisky, earning a glare from Cami.

"I told you to stop doing that, Gwen." She sighed, taking the bottle from her hands. Gwen rolled her hands in front of her, gesturing for her to continue and answer her question about Marcel. "I don't know. He's very charming, which probably means I should run for the hills." Cami laughed at her remark.

"Seriously? I thought you two would have hit it off." Gwen frowned as the night seemed to not go well. "I mean, he likes you… I think you like him to." Now smiling as she wiggled her eyebrows at Cami with a smirk on her face. Cami shot her a glare at Gwen who was now standing from the bar about to leave. "I'll talk to him, if you want?" she asked Cami.

"No its fine. I'll talk to him later." Cami gave Gwen a reassuring smile as she placed glasses above the bar, "You'd better go if you want to make the party." Cami reminded Gwen.

"Ohh, yay… can't wait." Gwen threw he hands in the air in a sarcastic manner; Cami rolled her eyes as she watched Gwen exit the bar.

' _Tonight's going to be good.'_ Cami mumbled to herself as she continued with her work.

* * *

 **The Abattoir – Masquerade Gala**

There were lots of people at the party, dancers, servers and more. As each moment passed more and more people flooded inside, it was becoming over crowded by the second. People with masks and elegant dresses/costumes flooded the floors as the night was becoming alive with music. Acrobats performed; dancers handle exotic animals as confetti fell from the sky.

Klaus and Rebekah enter the extravagant part arm in arm, dressed to impress. Klaus smiles as he wades through the people dancing and laughing in the crowd with Rebekah, "Well, this certainly is a fitting backdrop for tonight's events, I must say." Sharing a smile with Rebekah, he follows her gaze as his eyes land on a familiar face, Gwen. She was stunning as she entered the party, wearing a black fitted cocktail dress, with diamonds handing around her neck, Gwen sure would take any ones breath away. Suddenly, Klaus' smile faded as he turned to Rebekah, growing suspicious.

"What is she doing her?" he asked in an angry tone catching her by surprise.

"Well, I did try for Marcel's little lady friend, but she couldn't make it," she sighed turning to face a now annoyed Klaus. "Then little miss Gwen walked into the bar, what better way to distract Marcel than to put his friend, his _very_ human friend into a room full of vampires?" Rebekah grinned as she turned from Klaus and headed to Gwen.

Klaus looking very unhappy at Rebekah's poor choice of distraction cleared his throat as he looked up to Marcel as he overlooked the party from the above balcony. Noticing that he saw Rebekah talking with Gwen, a smile grew upon his face ' _Well done, Rebekah'_ he applauded his sister in his head as he judged her method to quickly, this was working.

Rebekah walked up to Gwen, taking her by surprise, "Hello, darling. You look precious." She grinned, giving Gwen a very flattering compliment.

Gwen smiled as she looked over her dress; it was something she had to buy quickly without much though, "Thank you, Rebekah," she smiled as she looked over Rebekah's costume, "You look amazing." She grinned as Rebekah thanked her. "This party is ridiculous!" Gwen commented loudly over the music that was playing, Rebekah nodded in agreement before grabbing two drinks from the server, handing one over to Gwen.

Gwen accepted the drink and put the glass to her lips before taking in the liquid. She looked around observing the party before he eyes fell on a familiar face, Klaus. Gwen nods at him in acknowledgment as he walks over to join them before she turns back to Rebekah.

"So is this the infamous on-again/off-again you were telling Cami about earlier?" Gwen arched her eyebrow as Klaus came to stand beside Rebekah.

Earning a small laugh from Klaus, Gwen turned her attention to him. "He's the brother actually, and my sister is right. You do look stunning." Klaus complimented Gwen as she pushed down a blush that threatened to claim her face.

"You clean up pretty well yourself." Gwen offered a smile as she looked over his dress sense for this evening.

Klaus now smiling smugly leaned in a little closer to Gwen, "Well, don't be fooled, love. I'm the devil in disguise." He said as Gwen laughed at his comment. Rebekah looked at the two before noticing Marcel walking down the stairs.

"You two chit-chat. I need booze." She announced as she walked away, leaving Klaus and Gwen behind.

"Shall we?" Klaus asked Gwen, offering his arm.

Gwen looked at his arm in front of her before nodding, "Okay." She smiled as she took a hold of Klaus' arm and he led her to the dance floor.

Rebekah approached the bar taking a seat, "Scotch please." She sighed as she leaned on the table. Marcel spots her from across the room, taking his eyes off Gwen and Klaus he headed over to where she was sitting.

"You trying to be cute, inviting her here?" Marcel asked unimpressed as he glared at Rebekah.

Rebekah looked up from her drink as she looked over Marcel's facial expression as it turned darker, "I think she's _darling_. I can tell you like her pure heart. Perhaps I'll feed it to you?" Rebekah cocked her head to the side as she smirked at Marcel.

"Hmm. Jealousy looks good on you, Bekah." He grinned as Rebekah's smirk faded.

* * *

Across the courtyard, Gwen and Klaus were talk as Gwen subtly watches Rebekah with Marcel at the bar. "The Guy Rebekah was talking about earlier… I'm sensing that would be Marcel." Gwen stated as she turned to face Klaus. "He's never mentioned her to me." She sighed.

Klaus followed Gwen's gaze as he looked at Marcel and Rebekah in a heated argument, "I wouldn't worry about it. Ancient history." He smirked as he looked back at Gwen.

"You know, I'm beginning to think your sister is a bit of a bitch." Gwen raised her eyebrows in a friendly manner.

Klaus laughs heartedly at her remark, "It's as though she invented the term!" he said gaining a laugh from Gwen as she sipped her drink in hand.

Gwen gazes at Klaus; he seems drawn in for a moment but catches himself as he spots Marcel getting ready to approach them. "Listen. Pardon me for a moment." Klaus said as he placed a hand on Gwen's upper arm before she could answer.

Gwen, now standing alone saw Marcel quickly approaching her; he looked unimpressed at her presence. "Gwen."

"Hey! Killer party."

"Oh, it's more of a work thing. I would have invited you –

Gwen quickly cutting him off, placed a hand on his shoulder, "Oh, no. It's fine, I understand. You do your thing, I'll entertain myself." Gwen smiled as she squeezed Marcel's shoulder, reassuring him that she was ok.

Marcel now smiling, "What, and leave you alone, looking the way you do? Hell with that." He laughed. Gwen punched his shoulder at his statement and began to laugh with him. Marcel pulled Gwen closer so that they could dance. Rebekah and Klaus were stood on the side lines watching as Marcel and Gwen laughed and danced together.

Gwen resting her head against Marcel's shoulder pulled away to look up to him, "I thought you said you were in community work?" she asked as she raised her eyebrow.

"Community fundraising. Throw a party, folks open their wallets. It's kind of my thing. Guess I'm what you call a necessary evil." Marcel whispered in her ear causing her to laugh.

"And Rebekah, she's one of your donors?" Gwen asked.

Marcel smiled tightly, not wanting to talk about Rebekah, "She's an old friend."

"Can't be that old. She looked the same as me." Gwen laughed as Marcel observed her.

"You'd be surprised. I was a kid when I met her," Marcel sighed, "Enough about her." He smiled to Gwen. Gwen acknowledged Marcel's silent request to stop talking about the topic of discussion.

* * *

Klaus and Rebekah watched as Marcel and Gwen continued to laugh and dance, "You really are a hideously evil little thing, aren't you?" Klaus smiled as he made eye contact with his sister who had her eyes fixated on Marcel.

"Nonsense. Gwen was the perfect distraction," Rebekah huffed becoming annoyed at the situation. "You wanted Marcel distracted? Voilà." Rebekah raised her hand gesturing to the couple dancing together.

She watched as one of Marcel's henchmen entered the courtyard, observing for Marcel. Once he found him dancing with Gwen, he approached nervously. Interrupting their dance, he whispered into Marcel's ear causing Marcel's expression to change. "That's my cue to leave." Rebekah quickly finished her drink and walked away from Klaus. Klaus nodded for his sister to leave the premises as he watched over Marcel and the drama unfolding before him.

Marcel quickly turned his attention to Gwen who was looking at him confused, "Excuse me." Without waiting for Gwen to reply he quickly walked away to deal with a situation, leaving Gwen even more confused by his actions and sudden change in tone. Gwen watched as Marcel headed over to a group of men who had just entered the party, Marcel grabbed one of the men and held him up against the wall by his throat. Becoming very concerned by Marcels actions to the man, Gwen wanted to stop Marcel but she didn't want to anger anyone as it wasn't her business to intervene in so she quietly observed the situation from a far.

Marcel loosened his grip around Thierry's throat, "What the hell did you do?" he growled at him. Diego another of Marcel's friends spots Gwen watching their confrontation from bellow and decides to intervene in Marcel's argument.

"Whoa, not here. No. not here." Diego tried to calm Marcel down by placing a hand on his shoulder. Marcel complied and sighed deeply before backing off of Thierry. Below the balcony, Klaus watched the drama unfold as a pleased smile filled his face but Gwen however, looked deeply unsettled by Marcel's display of aggression.

Marcel pulled Thierry and the others into a corner out the view of prying eyes to discuss what happened earlier tonight. Marcel who was now furious glared at Thierry, "I want to hear your side of it." As Thierry tried to plead his case all the evidence was stacked against him in this matter. "You broke my most important rule," he sighs angrily and glares at Thierry. "Damn it. T. How long we been friends? Seventy years? I turned you into something that would never die. I gave you a gift."

"And I have been loyal to you all this time, and I still am. I'm still your friend, Marcel. I swear, that hasn't changed." Thierry pleaded as he began to pant with fear.

Gwen was still watching below as she witnessed Marcel like she had never seen him before, feeling a presence behind her she snapped her attention from Marcel to look at the man who took her side, Klaus

"Are you all right, love?" he asked as he approached. Gwen who gave him a small, shy smile looked back at Marcel and his men.

"I've never seen this side to him. He's got a temper doesn't he," she sighed as she turned to Klaus, "I'm going to leave. If you talk to him, tell him I went home, please." Gwen began to walk away when Klaus called after her stopping her in her tracks.

"Gwen…" Klaus looked at her as her face filled with disappointment and sorrow at what she had seen, "I'll be sure to tell him." He murmured, he lifted her hand and placed a delicate kiss on the back of it. Gwen smiled as he released her hand back to her side.

"Thank you, Klaus." Gwen sighed as she walked away leaving the party behind her. He watched until she was out of his sight as Josh approached him, pulling out an envelope from inside of his coat, Klaus handed it over to Josh as he nodded. Watching as Josh handed the envelope over to Marcel, Marcel's face dropped as he looked at the contents inside.

Realising he was losing his temper, he turns his back to Thierry to take a deep calming breath before turning back to him, his eyes filled with rage. He shook his head in disbelief as the matter, "Ohh… for the crime of murdering one of his own, I sentence Thierry Vanchure to one hundred years in the Garden." The rest of Marcel's crew looked shocked at his statement but nodded in agreement as they started to walk away with Thierry.

Below, on the dance floor, Klaus smirked proudly as he got what he wanted.

"And it begins…"

* * *

Klaus followed as Marcel's men led Thierry out of the party on to the streets of New Orleans where more Vampires were waiting and watching something in the distance. Katie, Thierry's girlfriend who was a witch came storming down the street straight towards them chanting. As a fight broke out between Katie and Marcel, Thierry pleaded with her to stop what she was doing but to no avail. Just before Katie could kill Marcel, who was now on his knees in front of her grasping his head from the pain being inflicted on him. Klaus swoops in and snaps Katie's neck. She becomes limp in his arms before he dropped her carelessly to the ground with a thud.

Thierry, horrified by what he had seen before him, crawled over to Katie's limp body on the ground. Cradling her in his arms, he whispers to her as he sobs, "No. Katie. No, no, no, no…" he held her body as he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. Marcel looked up at Klaus who was watching him, giving a nod in appreciation for what he done. Klaus returned the nod.

* * *

Back at 'The Abattoir' the party was over and the courtyard was deserted. Marcel had just finished placing Thierry in the Garden to rot for the next one hundred years. Klaus who now joined him overlooking the yard on the balcony, he handed him over a drink. They clinked glasses as Marcel downed his in one.

Frowning, Marcel looked at Klaus, "How much did Gwen see?" he sighed as he rubbed his face with his hand. Tonight had been stressful and not as he'd planed.

Klaus finished his drink as he looked at Marcel, meeting his distressed gaze, "She just saw an argument, mate. It's nothing you can't fix," Klaus looked at him as he took in his composure, "You really care for her, don't you?" he asked.

Marcel smiled as he let out a breath, "I like that she's not a part of any of this. Sometimes it's good to see the world the way the humans do." He huffed. Placing his hands on the railing, Klaus looked over the courtyard lost in thought, _'this use to be all mine once upon a time and it will be again_ ' he told himself.

After talking about Thierry and what had happened, Marcel shocked Klaus with his offer. "You saved me tonight. I guess I owe you one," he watched as Klaus observed his stance, "You asked for your brother back. Seems like the least I can do." Marcel grinned as he saw Klaus smile at his statement. Klaus feeling relieved, returned the smile to Marcel as they parted ways.

* * *

Gwen decided against going home and headed for Rousseau's for a quick drink. She sat at the abandoned bar as she sipped on a pint, still wearing her gala outfit. She turned her head as she heard the door opening and someone enter.

"Gwen –"

Once she knew who was talking she quickly cut them off, raising her hand for them to stop, "Don't even try it. I get the bro code. You're here to smooth things over for your friend, it's very nice of you, but –"

Gwen trailed off when Klaus interrupted her, taking a see beside her, "But you've been hurt before, and you aren't taking any more chances." He implied. He watched as Gwen searched his eyes trying to come up with something to reply with, but he had her spot on.

' _Shit, am I that easy to read?'_ Gwen moaned to herself. "Something like that. The guy I saw tonight? Not the guy I thought he was. And if he can turn on a dim like that, maybe I don't know him at all –"

"Sounds like something more. Someone broke your trust, Gwen. The outspoken woman." Klaus trailed off into a whisper. Gwen, shocked as Klaus had her spot on. She swallowed looking at Klaus, she was about to move in but Klaus blinks and breaks the moment.

"I'm sorry… But I need you to give Marcel another chance." Gwen, who now was flush with embarrassment, cleared her throat and moved back looking both disappointed and embarrassed at the situation she was in.

"Wow. I totally misread that." She smiled nervously as she looked at Klaus.

"No. You read it quite well, but we all have our parts to play," Just before Gwen could pull away, Klaus took a hold of her hand as he caught her attention, he stared her in the eyes as he began to compel her. "You went to Marcel's. You danced. You feel badly that he had a row with his friend, but otherwise, all you remember is that it was perfect." Klaus watched as Gwen blinked quickly returning to the world after being in a trance of compulsion, before she could fix her vision, Klaus was gone.

* * *

In the Mikaelson Manor, Rebekah sat at the piano playing a string of notes. She snapped her head up as she heard her brother enter the room. "Well tonight was an epic failure." She sighed as she returned to playing the piano.

"On the contrary, sister. Tonight was a masterpiece." Klaus beamed with delight.

"Are you mad? Katie died before Sophie could complete the spell."

"Oh, I'm well aware. I killed her." Klaus smirked as he poured them a drink.

Rebekah who was appalled, walked around the piano, "You what!?"

"There was no way our little suicide witch wasn't going to take out Marcel with her. I saved his life, and in doing so, I now have him exactly where I want him.

"Rebekah became enraged and hurt at what her brother had done, "Sophie trusted you. _I_ trusted you! Against _all_ my better instincts." She sighed.

Klaus who was now offended by what she was saying walked over to the piano, "Wake up, Rebekah. The witches are on no one's side but their own. This girl, Davina? That's all they want, and when they have her, what do you think happens then, a truce? Of course not. They will use her power against all of us." Klaus looked over his sister as he drank the contents in his glass.

After exchanging a few harsh words back and forth, Rebekah took a sip of her bourbon and sets the glass on top of the piano and leaves. Klaus watched as he felt the anger build within him.

Klaus went to find Hayley to tell her the good news, Elijah was returning to them. As he walked through the mansion he found her lounging on a chair in a study room. "I thought I'd tell you the good news, Elijah will be returning to us." He smiled. Hayley looked up from the book she was reading to send him a smile also. As Klaus turned to leave her to her reading she stopped him in his tracks.

"I learned something today. I think it's a girl." She smiled as she looked back to her book, which was Elijah's journal. Klaus who was looking away from her let a small smile appear on his lips as he left the room.

* * *

Rebekah is walking in the Quarter, still wearing her gown but her hair slightly dishevelled. She sees Marcel, and turns to walk the other but runs into him when he vamp-speeds to block her way. "You're following me." She moaned.

He walks towards her, trapping her against a store front as he leans towards her and speaks in an aggressive tone. "Maybe you're just in my way." He pushed himself away from her and walks down the street. Rebekah sighs and closes her eyes, clearly overwhelmed.

* * *

A few blocks away, Gwen was making her way home from Rousseau's after having a few drinks alone. ' _The party was great, wish I could go back'_ she moaned to herself. Once she was outside her apartment, she reached into her bag for her keys; she felt them in her hand. When she began to pull them from her bag, she felt a sudden impact to her chest as she was knocked to the ground. Someone had just full force ran into her, as she lay slightly dazed by the collision, she heard someone call whilst running. "Sorry!" she heard from behind her as the voice began to get quieter the further they ran.

Gwen, now gathering her things which fell out her bag on the ground moaned, "Assholes!" she grumbled aloud. Once she had everything inside her bag she rose to her feet grabbing her keys to open the door.

"Are you all right, love?" a voice from behind asked. Gwen turned around to see Klaus looking at her, a worried and annoyed expression on his face.

"Uhh… yeah. I'm fine. Just got knocked over." She laughed, trying to lighten the mood as the atmosphere became tense. "Aghh…" she groaned. Gwen looked down at her arm as she felt her skin nipping. There was red liquid running down her forearm from a large slice. The red liquid began to pool at her feet as she watched. "Well, that's not pretty." She laughed more. Suddenly feeling a little faint, she braced herself on the railing for support.

Klaus watched as Gwen raised her arm and saw blood running down her dress, she leaned on the railing and became a shade whiter. "It's ok, love. I've got you." He whispered in her ear, he was beside her in a blink of an eye. Gwen looked at him as their faces were centimetres apart, but all she could think about was the blood pooling at her feet.

"It's ok. I just need a minute." She sighed.

"It's going to need bandaged. You cannot do it with one hand, let me help you." Klaus said as he held Gwen by the arm. She reluctantly nodded as she opened the door for them to enter but Klaus looked at the door. He had to be invited in.

Gwen looked behind her to see Klaus looking at her through the open door, "You can come in. I don't bite." She smiled.

Klaus smirked, stifling a laugh at her comment, _'Ohh… if you only knew.'_ He thought to himself. Once inside Klaus looked around as Gwen went over the cabinet to retrieve a first aid kit. Once she had what she needed she headed over to her bed to sit down. Klaus watched as she winced at her arm, she took off her jacket to reveal a large open wound. The smell of the blood made its way to Klaus as he inhaled her scent, she was… intoxicating. He felt his face beginning to change; he turned to compose himself before he could help her. Being over 1000 years old had its perks; he could control his thirst when presented with blood.

"Let's get you patched up, shall we?" he smiled as he took a seat beside Gwen on the bed. Grasping her arm between his hands, Klaus turned her wrist so he could see the wound. Gwen's face hardened as she felt the tightness of the skin stretch as he moved her hand.

"Oww…" she clenched her eyes closed as a sudden volt of pain shot throughout her body. Clenching her other hand into a fist, she opened her eyes to see Klaus looking at her, slightly amused at her reaction. "This isn't funny you know." She moaned.

Klaus raised his eyes to meet her gaze, "I never said it was, love." He smiled as he began to sterilize the wound. Gwen pulled her arm out of Klaus' grasp as the liquid burned her skin.

"No. Sorry. I can't… Fuck that's sore!" Gwen started to yell as she got to her feet pacing back and forth gripping her arm tightly. She looked at Klaus whose expression turned slightly pained at her sudden spout of agony.

Klaus got to his feet and rested his hands on Gwen's shoulders looking into her eyes, "You will feel no pain, you will not move as I do this." Klaus compelled her as she nodded in agreement; He led her over to the bed and let her sit down. As he began to clean her wound once more, glancing at her as he done so, she didn't flinch nor did she move, Klaus sighed in relief.

"Thank you." Gwen said as she snapped Klaus away from fixing her arm. "You didn't have to. I could have just gone to the hospital." She smiled looking at him as he met her gaze.

"It's my pleasure. Helping a damsel in distress." A smile tugged at Klaus' lips as he looked at her. Gwen furrowed her brows together at Klaus' remark.

"I am not a damsel, thank you very much." She spat. After a moment of frowning she let out a laugh that caught Klaus by surprise. He also laughed slightly, watching as Gwen blushed.

"Well, I'll do well to remember that then." He grinned at her causing her to look away from his gaze once again; she suddenly felt an uproar of butterflies in her stomach. _'God, why is he so charming?'_ She moaned to herself. Coming back to the moment she stood from the bed and headed to the kitchen, leaving Klaus on her bed alone.

As she came back into the room, Klaus was gone like he was never here. After a few moments passed, Gwen looked at her arm confused as to how it was bandaged. _'Must have been some hell of a party'_ she laughed to herself. She had completely forgotten the events from tonight with Klaus as he compelled her to forget that he was ever here.

Outside, Klaus watched through her window from the street, as she moved around her room, Gwen stopped before she shut her blinds and looked outside catching a glimpse of a man before she blinked to focus her eye sight but he was gone…


	3. Everyone's a Sinner

**A/N: Thank you all for the views on my story makes me really happy, to publish every single chapter on here. I'm really sorry if some grammar mistakes are left behind, but I will be going over each chapter before posting and getting them fixed. However some may still remain. I'm really pleased at how this story is progressing, I can't stop writing it! I'm addicted.**

' **Brookedworm3'- Once again, thank you for your lovely comment on my last chapter, you're fab! I really hope that you love this chapter as much as I loved writing it! If there is anything wrong, please don't hesitate to tell me. Thank you so much for sticking with me through this story, there will be more action and Klaus/Gwen in the upcoming chapters!**

 **So enjoy!**

* * *

"I don't believe in evil as a diagnosis. I think you have unstable personal relationships, stress-related paranoia, chronic anger issues, and fear of abandonment. I think you could benefit from talking to someone. Professionally. Cami sighed as she was talking to Klaus, he had brought her to his home, for some reason she couldn't fathom. Sitting on the sofa as she looked up at him, he smiled at her observation.

Klaus smiles in amusement, "I think I prefer talking to you. So, I'm going to offer you a job as my stenographer." Pleased at his term of phrase, Cami looked more confused than ever.

"Okay, what are we writing?"

"My memoirs, of course," walking around the room with a glass of bourbon in hand, Klaus leans against the fire places, "Someone should know my story. And it will give us time to discuss other riveting subjects, like your handsome suitor, Marcel." Klaus stated a wicked grin on his face.

Cami who became offended stood from her seat, "Excuse me? My private life is –"

Klaus interrupts her, raising his tone, "Your private life, as it turns out, essential to my plans. You see, Marcel wants you. And, because of that, he will trust you, which serves me," Cami who had a blank facial expression began to blink fast as she took in Klaus' words, "The thing is, the French Quarter is on the verge of war. On the one side there's me, and on the other, Marcel. Along with a very powerful witch and an army of vampires." He gloated.

Cami became exceedingly freaked out at Klaus' revelation backed away from him, "WHAT?" she screeched.

Noticing the fear in Cami's eyes, Klaus vamp sped over to her, pushing her against the wall trapping her, and began to compel her. Smirking, Klaus moved away from her, "You're frightened. Don't be." Cami who was now puzzled pushed herself off the wall, not feeling frightened any more she asked how he done that, and Klaus was happy to inform. "It's called compulsion. It's a neat bit of vampire trickery. I'll tell you all about it. But first, let's talk a little more about Marcel." Smile now turning sinister, Cami stares at him warily.

* * *

Not far from the French Quarter, Marcel was in ST. ANNE'S CHURCH talking to a young girl called Davina but she wasn't just a young girl, she was a witch and a powerful on at that. She was under Marcel's protection; he kept her hidden away, out of sight from people for her own safety. As Marcel was talking, Davina interrupts him mid-sentence. "Tonight's the annual Dauphine Street Music Festival. I wanna go. Please?" she pleaded as she bounced on her heels in a content manner.

Catching Marcel off guard, he frowned, "The whole point in you being up here is so you're never spotted out there. You know who works smack in the middle of Dauphine Street? Sophie Deveraux. Pain-in-the-ass witch? And you know what the witches will do to you if they find you." Marcel looked at Davina, worry splashed over his face.

Davina pouts, "But you control the witches. Make her go away!" she proclaimed. Marcel shakes his head and Davina groans in annoyance "Marcel, it's one night!"

Becoming more annoyed at the situation, "I said, No." he turned on his heels and walked away towards the door to leave, but Davina stops him.

"I do anything you say, but sometimes I think you forget what I'm capable of," sighing, Davina walked closer to Marcel, "Did you know I can make someone's blood boil? All I have to do is focus." She stares at Marcel as he starts to sweat profusely. Wiping his damp brow he gives her a pleased smile, clearly impressed by her spunk.

"Fine. We compromise, all right? You going out alone? Too dangerous. But, I'll introduce you to a friend of mine that's going to be there. Alright? Nice lady. You two are really gonna hit it off." Davina smiles wildly and bounced on her heels in excitement.

* * *

14:34 in the afternoon, Gwen sat at the bar in Rousseau's alone having a drink. Her head was still sore from last night's Gala; she was still trying to figure out what happened to her arm. Reading a leaflet on the table she took a sip of her drink as she felt a presence enter the restaurant.

Klaus entered the premises looking for Cami but spotted Gwen sitting alone at the bar, as his lips curled up in to a smile at seeing her, he approached her from behind. "Ahh, Gwen. Good afternoon." He beamed as he caught her attention.

Gwen feeling a sudden shudder as he spoke her name, turned around to see Klaus standing beside her leaning on the bar, "Klaus, hi." She smile, noticing his eyes trailing down to her arm where her fresh bandage rested over her wound, she felt the sudden urge to place her hand on top of it, frowning as she done so.

"Are you alright, love?" he asked, turning his gaze back to Gwen's face.

"Uhh… yeah. Just cut my arm on something last night," she sighed, still annoyed that she couldn't remember doing it or bandaging it up for that matter. "Funny thing is. I don't even remember doing it or bandaging it up." She laughed. "I must have been really, really drunk last night. It hurts like a bitch now." Klaus sniggered at her comment causing her to look away from his burning gaze.

"Are you going to the festival tonight?" Gwen smiled as she sipped her drink. Hoping that he would say yes, she gave him a hopeful smile. ' _Please be going, please!'_ she shouted to herself.

"I might be. Need to see how things plan out." Klaus' red lips turned up at seeing Gwen become hopeful. ' _Very curious'_ he thought. "Will you be going, love?" he questioned. Gwen looked in to his ocean blue eyes, thinking of an answer.

"Yeah. Yeah I am I'm looking forward to it. I love festivals or anything fancy." She laughed. Klaus let out a small chuckle as she was opening up to him, but she was holding a lot back, what was it? He asked himself. Catching sight of Cami moving around in the back of the restaurant Klaus fixed his eyes on her, "I'm afraid I must leave, business to attend," noticing as Gwen looked a little unhappy as he excused himself, he grasped her hand in-between his gaining her attention, "I look forward to seeing you tonight, love." He smirked before turning round and headed into the back of the bar.

Gwen felt her heart flutter, _'Does he like me? God, why is he so good looking… and charming.'_ She sighed as she melted further into her seat, a smile spilling from her lips. She turned to see where Klaus was headed and saw him in a booth with Cami. ' _Seriously? Cami is your business?'_ Gwen felt a little hurt by his actions, _'how did he even know her? Why the hell do I even care? I don't even know him!'_ Gwen snapped out of her thought once she noticed that she was becoming angry at the thought of Klaus doing something with Cami, as her hands knotted into fists she stood and left the restaurant. Klaus watched as she done so.

Turning his attention back to Cami, Klaus gets comfy in the booth. Exasperated, Cami moves away from him, "How is it that when you come up to me now, and no one else is around, I suddenly remember that you just told me you're a vampire, and you're mind-controlling me? And then you leave, and then I go back to thinking you're just some hot guy with a cute accent and money to burn on your sprawling memoir?

Amused, Klaus leans in and answers in a low tone, "Well that's how compulsion works, love." Grinning as Cami babbles on about the ins and outs of compulsion turns the conversation to a serious matter, "Let's talk about Marcel. You said you have a little information for me."

"He's bringing someone to the music festival tonight. A girl he's mentoring. Apparently she's going through a hard time. Rebelling against authority, anger issues, that sort of thing. I guess with my psych degree, he thought I could set her straight, but I said no." Cami sighed as she sunk in her seat, shifting her gaze from Klaus.

Knowing this was the perfect opportunity to get one over on Marcel; Klaus had a plan of his own. "I'm going to go ahead and insist you change your answer to 'yes'." She stares at him for a moment and frowns.

"You're going to force me to do this, aren't you? Why even bother with politeness? She huffed.

Sighing in frustration, Klaus shifted closer to Cami, "Because, I don't have the luxury of passing up tonight's opportunity. You see, in addition to being Marcel's secret weapon, this girl, Davina, is holding my brother captive. In other words –"Klaus begins to compel Cami as she falls under his trance, "The girl needs your help. Call Marcel. Tell him you'd be happy to oblige." Once compelled, Cami blinks rapidly and Klaus was gone.

* * *

Davina smiles broadly as she walks down Dauphine Street in a white sun dress, looking as all the people and listening to the music. Marcel and Davina walk into Rousseau's, which is teeming with people drinking and listening to a brass band play up front. Grinning as he saw how happy Davina is to be out and in the world once more, he pulls her to the side to talk. "So, is it everything you hoped for? Davina shook her head enthusiastically and giggles

"Yeah!" She gasped as she watched the band, bouncing on her heels to the beat. After going over some rule about tonight, Marcel introduces Davina and Cami to each other before leaving to attend to some business elsewhere.

* * *

As the party was thriving outside in the streets, Gwen was making her way through the crowds of people looking for Cami. Pushing her way through a group of people, someone barges into her causing her to retaliate, "Hey! Watch it." She exclaimed, moving backwards to go round the person.

Feeling a hand grasp her upper arm, Gwen turned around ready to punch whoever grabbed her. Feeling the adrenalin pulse throughout her, her hand was caught in mid-air as she swung full force. "Is that anyway to treat a friend?" a familiar voice hummed as she looked to see Klaus with a cocky half smile on his face, her fist caught in his.

A sudden rush of embarrassment flew throughout her body as she turned red, "Ohh… Klaus. I'm so sorry, I didn't know it was you." She began to laugh nervously as he stared at her in amusement.

"Ahh, it's alright, love. How could you have known?" A smirk grew into a grin as he watched her blush under the night lights. "You pack quite a punch. I must say, I'm impressed."

Gwen now becoming more nervous and uneasy in the situation completely forgot about her hand that was rested in his. It felt so right but so wrong at the same time; she didn't know what to do. Laughing nervously, "Uhh, do you think I could get my hand back, please?" she asked as she contracted her hand in his. Klaus looked reluctant to release her hand but done so anyway. As her hand fell to her side, Gwen saw a hint of anguish in his eyes.

"So, what have you been doing?" trying to fill the awkward silence with menial chit-chat, Gwen shuffled her weight between her feel waiting on an answer.

"Taking care of business, sweetheart." He smiled in front of her.

"And is Cami apart of your 'Business'?" Gwen raised her eyebrow as she fished around looking for answers. Klaus leaving her for Cami earlier was weighing heavily on her mind, Cami told her everything but she was becoming stranger by the day and only after she is with Klaus.

"Why do you ask?" he frowned.

"Because, she's my best friend and for some reason she doesn't seem the same," Gwen huffed, becoming protective of Cami, "And the strange thing is… it's only after you talk to her." Becoming more and more annoyed as she spoke to him, she could tell he was hiding something from her which made her want to know even more.

Becoming angered with her prying, Klaus' expression turned hard. Leaning into Gwen he spoke in a low tone, "Well, love. If it was any of your business what I do with Cami. I'm sure she would have told you."

Taking a step back from Klaus, Gwen gazed into his eyes which were now clouded over with anger, "You know something, Klaus. You're a real dick," Stepping further away to create a gap between them, Gwen exhaled trying to compose herself, "Stay away from Cami… and me." Turing on her heels heading in the direction of Rousseau's, she heard Klaus calling after her from behind.

Groaning in anger, Klaus mentally punched himself for what he had said, but sometimes they are for the better, right? "Gwen, wait!" he yelled but to no avail, Gwen wasn't having it as she continued walking, leaving a frustrated Klaus in the street.

Klaus thought about going after her when he caught sight of Tim, Davina's friend from the band. Suddenly remembering his plan, Klaus pulled himself together pushing Gwen to the back of his mind for another time and headed over to Tim.

"Hello, Tim."

Tim stares at him blankly, "I believe you and I share and acquaintance," He grips Tim tightly by the shoulders and compels him, "Be a good lad and help me send her a message." Klaus gave Tim a sinister smile.

* * *

Inside Rousseau's Davina and Cami are looking for Tim as he vanished from sight. Davina became overwhelmed as her emotions bubbled to the surface, "Just forget it." She exclaimed as she ran off away from Cami.

Feeling someone walk behind her, Cami stilled as she felt a breath on her neck, "Tell her this is from one of the musicians. She'll want to leave, and you're going to want to help her slip out the back exit so Marcel doesn't see. Whatever you do, don't let her out of your sight." Nodding in agreement to Klaus' command Cami went to look for Davina.

"Wait, Davina!"

* * *

In a heated confrontation with Marcel and Father Kieran, Marcel becomes frustrated with his attitude towards him, "No disrespect for the grieving process, for you and your church, but just so I know – are you here to help, or are you just going to drop in with criticism?" Marcel glared as he tried to assert himself as the dominant male.

Father Kieran laughs coldly, and leans into whisper to Marcel, "Never forget, Marcel, that you live in this city by the grace of those who know your secret and tolerate you." He smirked.

"And this city _thrives_ because of me and my people. Anytime that you need a reminder of that, just let me know." Marcel pressed his hand on his chest as he bested Father Kieran, letting him know that he was the King, of New Orleans.

Staring at Father Kieran menacingly, but their argument is interrupted by, Josh, who was looking anxious.

Marcel? Diego said he lost eyes on the girls." He sighed; waiting what was to come next, Josh was surprise at Marcel's calm response.

Turning to Father Kieran once more, "To be continued!" he patted him on the shoulder, it wasn't a threat, it was a promise.

Cami walks down the street, observing the people partying around her, when Marcel approaches her. Frantic, "Where is she? Where's Davina? He rushed. He had to find her and quick.

"She went to meet a boy in St. Ann's Church…

Marcel sighs and rolls his eyes, "Stay her in case she comes back."

Cami watches Marcel in concern as he rushes away.

* * *

Whilst the Dauphine Festival was in full swing, something more sinister was happing elsewhere. Hayley and Rebekah got attacked as Hayley went to an appointment regarding her unborn child in the bayou, but things didn't go to plan.

After receiving a distressed call from his sister, Klaus rushed over to the clinic to find Hayley who had disappeared into the night, alone. As Klaus and Rebekah were going out of their minds with worry inside the clinic, they heard a noise coming from outside. Going to investigate, their faces filled with horror as Hayley approached, covered in blood and her clothes in tatters.

"Hayley! What happened? Tell me what happened." Klaus was frantic with worry as he examined her.

Groggily, Hayley replied, "I can't remember."

"You've completely healed. There's not a scratch on you." Klaus looked confused as he anxiously looked over her body; there was nothing there not even a nick.

Hayley stands up, and Klaus nods with a smile. When she goes to walk, her knees buckle as she stumbles and starts to fall, but Klaus zooms over to catch her before she hits the floor and scoops her up into his arms.

"Ohh, I've got you, love. I've got you."

* * *

After an outburst from one of his followers, Marcel snaps his neck as a warning to others. Turning his attention to Josh, "When he wakes up, tell him an apology would have gotten him a lot further than his attitude." Marcel smiles wickedly at Josh, who nods and walks away. After he does, Rebekah walks into the bar and slams the door shut behind her. Marcel approaches her with an amused look.

Awful, what happened to the Church. I hear they're calling it a gas leak. Such a pity." Rebekah smirked as her words dripped with venom.

"I heard that you were quit a woman on a mission today."

"What can I say? I want my brother back." She grinned as she flicked her hair from her shoulder.

"Is that _all_ you want? He gets into her face, "You'll get Elijah back. In the meantime, stay out of this bar, and stay away from my guys." He spoke with a threatening tone.

Rebekah was quite amused as she toyed with him, "What's wrong? You jealous?" he mused.

Scoffs, "Me? I've already found my queen." Marcel smirked, causing Rebekah's smirk to fall in to one of annoyance.

"Cami? The bartender? Stop fooling yourself, Marcel. She's comfort food, something to distract you from what you really want , which, after all these years, is impossible to deny, because I'm – she lowers her voice to barley whisper as he moves into him, "standing right in front of you."

She looks at him intently, staring at his lips as though she's about to kiss him, but instead, Marcel just walks away, leaving a bewildered Rebekah standing alone.

* * *

After the shock of Klaus appearing in her bedroom, Cami becomes flustered and full of emotion.

"Wait, that's right, I told you what happened. I never tell anybody, but I told you," Tears start to full her eyes as memories came flooding in recalling her conversation with him earlier, "And you said something about Sean standing alone against his demons. When he killed those men, I thought he must be mentally ill, but…" Cami gasped in realization, "What if it was demons? What if a vampire compelled him?

"And if so, would you devote yourself to finding the guilty party?" Feeling the pain and devastation Cami was going through; a tear falls down his cheek, "Would you sacrifice everything to find out the truth? To what end?"

Cami backs away from Klaus as he stood in front of her, "To what end? This is the entire reason why I'm in New Orleans!" she yelled becoming overwhelmed with her emotions. After coming to the realization of Klaus' intentions, Cami tried to fight him on the matter of compelling her to forget, to forget her brother like he was nothing.

"What about my brother? My _twin_ brother. We were bonded our whole lives, and I know, I _know_ he didn't just snap. And I need to know who did this, and I need to make this right!" Klaus walks closer to her, tears whelming his eyes, "NO! DON'T TAKE THIS AWAY FROM ME!" Cami yelled from the top of her lungs but it wasn't enough.

Klaus grabs Cami and compels her, "You will do nothing. Your brother was ill. He killed those people and himself, and it was a tragedy. All you can do is move on." He lets her go, and tears fall from her eyes as she sits down on her couch. Klaus takes her hand in his as he continues to compel her. "Know that your brother is at peace, and that you needn't worry. I will find out what happened, and when I do, I will make sure whoever harmed your brother will suffer. And as for you… Tonight, you will sleep, and you will dream of a world where there is no evil, no demons, and all people desire only to be good."

Releasing Cami's hand as she sat in her zombiefied stare, Klaus wiped away the tears that had filled his eyes and headed for the open window. He stopped when Cami's phone lit up revealing unread messages on the screen.

' _Hey, Cami. Can we talk? I really need someone to talk to right now, please?'_

' _It's me again, I couldn't find you at the festival, and please can you answer the phone!'_

' _Don't bother; you clearly have something else to attend to… Talk tomorrow? Night.'_

Feeling a sudden rush of guilt crush his heart, Klaus looked over the phone as the screen died down turning black. Peering over at Cami, she was now lying in her bed as she drifted off into a peaceful slumber. He turned and vamp sped out of her apartment, in a blink of an eye he was gone

* * *

' _Guess you have other things… or people to attend to then!'_ Gwen threw her phone on her bed as she sulked in her bedroom, tonight was a total failure. Cami was gone with some girl and Klaus was a total dick, Marcel was nowhere to be seen. Gwen felt like she was losing everyone around her, no one had time for her anymore… she began to feel abandoned. Shutting her eyes at the thought of abandonment, she tried to push the negative thought out her head she didn't want to relive her past once again.

Checking her phone once more to see if Cami had responded to her messages, she was left disappointed as they hadn't been read. Turing her phone off as she felt like being alone, Gwen walked over to her door about to lock it, was surprised when someone began to knock. _'Seriously? This time of night!'_ she groaned as she placed her hand on the handle about to turn it. Gwen stopped before she opened the door, her hand now hovering over the silver handle, pulled her hand away and placed it by her side.

"Who is it?" she called.

After waiting a few moments someone finally answered, "It's Klaus."

Feeling her heart drop as he revealed himself, Gwen didn't know what to do. He was a total dick to her, but at the same time he was charming. Caught in a dispute in her head, Gwen forgot he was at the door. "Please, may I come in?" snapping her out of her thoughts, Gwen moved closer to the door until her body was pressed against the cool frame.

Resting her head against the wall she placed her hand on the metal and grasped it tightly, "Why are you here, Klaus?" she asked, she didn't want to let him in if he didn't have a valid reason to be here.

"I… I needed to apologies for my earlier actions." She could hear the hurt and discomfort in Klaus' tone. Slowly turning the handle, Gwen opened the door to reveal a red eyed Klaus, hands clasped behind his back.

"Klaus? Are you ok?" Gwen looked at him worryingly as he stepped forward causing her to move aside allowing him access into her home.

"Yes, I'm fine, love… just a long day is all." He gave her a weak smile as he passed headed for the couch.

"Can I get you a drink, a glass of water?" Gwen headed into the kitchen nervously as he took a seat on her couch. Giving her a slight nod, Gwen returned with a glass of water in hand.

"Thank you."

"Look, about earlier. I'm sorry for prying… it's just Cami hasn't been herself lately and I'm worried about her." Gwen sighed as she took a seat beside Klaus on the couch as he took a sip from the glass and placing it gently on the table.

Turing his attention to Gwen as she looked tired and beat from tonight, Klaus turned his body so he was facing her full on. "Don't apologise, I was in the wrong." He gave Gwen a reassuring smile as she leaned back on the seat beside him. "I'm sorry." He sighed.

"It's ok, Klaus." Returning a smile of her own, Gwen turned her attention to Klaus as he was staring at her intently, feeling the pressure build in her body as she looked at him. She felt her face becoming hot under his gaze.

Flicking his eyes over Gwen's appearance, Klaus rested his sight on her lips which were now parted as she exhaled, shifting his body weight closer, Klaus was pleased as she did not move. As a smile applied itself on to Klaus' lips he raised a hand and placed it on Gwen's cheek, feeling the heat radiate from her cheek he lightly brushed his fingertips down her face, tugging at her lip as he done so.

Gwen stiffened as Klaus ran his fingertips over her parted lips, as his eyes flicked between her eyes and her lips he moved in. Pulling her face closer to his, Klaus stopped as his lips lightly brushed hers, testing to see wither or not she would reject him, he was pleased as he didn't flinch under his touch. Gwen took a sharp breath in as Klaus breathed against her parted lips, taking it upon herself; Gwen placed her lips on his as she kissed him.

Klaus was happy to oblige as he returned the kiss, pulling her closer as their lips moved in sync. Klaus nipped at her bottom lip causing her to release a low moan, as she parted her lips allowing Klaus access to her own. As their tongues fought for dominance, Klaus snaked his arm around Gwen pulling her inexplicably closer, attacking her mouth with the same raw passion as her own. Never before had Gwen felt so wanted, so _desired_. It was terrifying and it was invigorating. His fingers dug into the side of her neck causing her to bend to the side revealing her flesh, suddenly breaking for air, Klaus rested his fore head against Gwen's as they panted to catch their breath. Realising she was getting lost in the moment, Gwen pulled back from Klaus as she stood from the couch.

Wiping her hand down her face, Gwen turned to see Klaus with the same look of panic. "I… I'm sorry, I don't know why I done that." She sighed releasing a breath of air that was lodged in her chest. Blinking, Klaus was now stood in front of her as his expression softened.

"You wanted to feel something." He stated, Klaus placed his hands on either side of Gwen's arms causing her to look up to him as tears threatened to free themselves from her eyes. Quickly pushing them down, she focused on his voice, "You need to sleep." He hummed as he leaned in; he placed a gentile kiss on top of her head, causing a single tear to escape her eyes.

Gwen didn't dare look up as she lowered her head to look at her feet, "Goodnight, Love." And with that Klaus left the apartment leaving Gwen stood in shock. ' _What the fuck!' Why did you do that Gwen? You don't let people get close; you never let people get close!_ Tears streamed down her face as her inner self scolded her actions tonight. Gwen never let people get close, never. She done so in the past and it left her devastated. After being abandoned as a child and moving through countless foster homes, Gwen put her trust into someone she shouldn't have and they abused it causing her to build a wall of defence to protect her from the outside world. Shutting her emotions off the best she could to spare her any more damage, which is why she moved to New Orleans for a fresh start but that was slowly starting to change.

Walking over to her bed, Gwen pulled up a blanket she had ever since she was abandoned. She tugged at the strings as the tears kept flowing. She let someone in; someone that she knew was going to hurt her, how could she be so stupid… she let someone one in…

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, thanks for all the views on this story. I know this chapter is a little on the short side but I promise that the following ones will be way longer!**

 **Until next time!**


	4. Danger Lurks in the Darkness

**A/N: Wow, again thank you to everyone who has ready my story I am astounded by the response I have gotten. This is the longest chapter so far but the rest will continue to get longer and longer each time. Sorry If some grammar mistakes have slipped through but I have tried my best re-reading it and correcting them all but some may still remain! No one's perfect!**

' **Brookeworm3' – Again thank you so much for your comment! I am very happy you liked the last chapter, I will definitely go into more detail about Gwen's past now that she is discovering the supernatural world she lives in, and there are a few surprises along the way as she learns more about her past. There is more Klaus/Gwen in the next chapter! Let me know what you thought about this one, and again if there is anything not making sense let me know!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Sun beating down on the City of New Orleans, Gwen stirred from her slumber wincing as the light burned her eyes. Stretching her arms above her head as she lay in bed she released a satisfied yawn of contempt. She hadn't left the house in 2 days since her night with Klaus. She felt ashamed by her actions as she got caught up in the moment with him but she stopped herself before it became anything more, more than she could handle.

Getting the strength to get up and dressed, Gwen shuffled over to the kitchen to make herself some coffee; nothing got her through the day like a strong coffee. Sighing as she waited on the kettle to boil something caught her gaze sticking out from under the couch, squinting to see what the silver object might be; Gwen came to the realisation that it was her phone. Rushing over to retrieve it, Gwen turned the device on as the screen lit up revealing missed calls and messages. ' _Shit'_ she moaned rubbing her hand down her face, she began to open the messages they were from Cami and one from Marcel.

' _Hey, Gwen. Please don't be mad at me about not answering the other night. I was exhausted and fell asleep, and for some reason I didn't wake till later yesterday afternoon.'_

' _Hey, me again… do you wanna meet at Rousseau's this afternoon for some coffee and we can talk? Let me know. X'_

Gwen smiled as she read over the messages from Cami; she couldn't believe how spoiled she sounded as she looked over her sent messages. 'What the hell was I thinking!' mentally scolding herself Gwen took a quick shower and got changed, the weather outside was cool but not too warm, she decided on skinny jeans and a tartan shit with her leather jacket over the top for warmth. Gathering her bag and phone Gwen headed for the door to meet Cami.

* * *

Elijah is now free from his coffin that was kept at Davina's in St. Anne's Church, taking his place back in the Mikaelson Manor with his brother and sister by his side. As he and Klaus sat in the main room, him reading one of his mother's grimoires and Klaus reading 'A poison tree' by William Blake.

Entering the room, Rebekah had a look of annoyance on her face as she saw her two brothers reading, "So, this is what you do the first time we're back together as a family? Vampire book club?" sighing as neither of them looked up from their books; Rebekah folded her arms across her chest.

Klaus continues reading, "Reading edifies the mind, sister. Isn't that right, Elijah?" taking a peek from his book to look at his brother across the room a smirk crawls onto his face.

"Yes, that's quite right, Niklaus." Earing a grin from his brother, Elijah looked back at the book in his lap.

"And what's this business?" Rebekah gestures to the dead girl who was on the table in-between both of them.

"Elijah pauses for a moment as he searched for words, "This is a… peace offering."

Klaus sighs, "I presumed, after so much time desiccating in a coffin, that my big brother might be a bit peckish." Smirking, Klaus looked over to his brother who was now becoming annoyed.

"And I explained to my little brother that forgiveness cannot be bought. I'd simply prefer to see a change in behaviour that indicates contrition and personal growth." Klaus rolls his eyes guilty, and Elijah gestures to the young woman on the table.

"Not this nonsense."

"Well, I couldn't very well go to waste, could I?" Klaus grinned as his brother shook his head in disappointment at his actions.

* * *

Marcel sits alone, drinking a bottle of scotch in the compound's bar room while various vampires around him feed on humans. Josh sees Marcel and approaches him. "Hey, is everything okay?"

Not giving an answer, Josh began to walk away, "Wait! You know Klaus Mikaelson. I asked you to give him a lift home a couple of times? To the Palace Royale Hotel, right?" Marcel called after Josh as he was becoming more suspicious of Klaus.

Turning to face him, Josh stammers trying to answer, "Uhhh, yeah… the Palace Royale."

"See, I stopped by his hotel to say sorry about an argument we had. Turns out, he lied about living there. Lied! Do you ever hear the phrase, 'Uneasy is the head that wears the crown'?" Marcel stood to talk to him as he looked worried.

After Marcel took some of Josh's advice he patted him on the shoulder and leaves.

* * *

Across the Quarter in Lafayette Cemetery, Sophie has just awakened in one of the cemetery's many mausoleums and is struggling against the grip of the masked men who knocked her out. The men shackle Sophie's wrists to chains that hang from the ceiling.

"Let go of me!" she yelled. Thrashing against the chains, Sophie stopped as she saw Agnes enter the crypt with a bag and set it on the floor in front of her feet.

"Leave her be." Agnes demanded the men, agreeing with her commands the men moved to the side so that she could get a better view of Sophie.

Sophie appalled at Agnes leaned forward, "Killing me to get to Klaus – or his baby – in _not_ the answer!"

Agnes roots through her bag, "I'm not gonna kill you Sophie. I was there the day you were born. I am the last remaining Elder of our coven. It is my duty to protect our power, and our power means nothing is that baby grows another day," she turns to face Sophie, "Sabine's omen was clear. That baby will bring death to us all."

Scared, Sophie fights against the chains pulling at her wrists, "What are you gonna do?"

Agnes holds up a large, old-looking metal syringe with a long needle. Sophie seems to recognize it, because the sight terrifies her, and she desperately tries to back away despite being chained up.

"No, no, Agnes, no, no, don't do it!" Sophie screeched as Agnes holds her head to the side and stabs the needle into her neck.

* * *

Tugging her jacket tighter around her body, Gwen entered Rousseau's with a forced smile on her face. Spotting Cami wiping down the bar she headed over.

"Hey." She smiled taking a seat on a tall stool; Gwen looked over Cami's facial expression she looked… anxious. "Cami, are you okay?" Gwen asked in concern.

Taking a step back from the bar, Cami braced herself on the table, "Gwen. Am I different to you? Like, am I acting different?" Cami asked as she pondered over her internal thoughts. "I feel like something is wrong with me, but I don't know what." She sighed.

Gwen became more concerned by the second at Cami's state, she thought something was different about her but she didn't know if she should have confronted her sooner about the matter. "I… I don't really know. You have been acting a little… odd lately." Gwen nodded as she told Cami what she thought. Cami looked at her worryingly.

"I think you've been spending too much time with Klaus." Gwen smiled.

"Wait. What?" Cami furrowed her brows at Gwen's statement as she considered her words carefully. "What do you mean, too much time."

Gwen looked at Cami, puzzled by her admission, "Seriously? You've been with him _a lot_ lately," Gwen frowned, ' _Is she playing me?_ Gwen asked herself. "Don't you remember?" Cami looked puzzled and slightly annoyed at the situation.

"Honestly, Gwen. I… I don't remember. I know he wanted me to work with him writing a memoir or something b… but I can't remember anything else." Cami became overwhelmed with emotion as she steadied herself against the counter behind her. "What's wrong with me?" she huffed in panic.

Gwen rose to her feet, her protective instinct kicking in, "Cami, don't worry. I'll get to the bottom of this," Gwen reassured her as she grabbed her bag from the floor, "Where does he live?" Gwen asked in a hurried tone, she wanted to know what he had done to her friend, this person before her isn't the person she knew.

"Uhhh… the Old Plantation Manor. Do you know where it is?"

"No. But I'll find it. You should go home, rest." Gwen sighed as she looked at Cami, she was a mess. ' _What the hell has that bastard done to you?'_ huffing, Gwen left the restaurant in a rush and headed for the Mikaelson Manor.

* * *

In her bedroom, Hayley suddenly yelps in pain and instinctively grabs her neck. When she pulls her hand away, she notices blood on her fingers from a small puncture wound that is already starting to heal. Rebekah hears her shout and rushes into the room.

"AHH!" Hayley grasped a hold of her neck as a volt of pain bit at her flesh. Pulling her hand away there was small droplets of blood across her tips.

Unnerved at her yelp, Rebekah rushed into the room, "What the hell was that?"

"Hell is I know. It felt like I was being stabbed." Hayley let a small smile appear on her lips as her wound quickly healed but her smile soon fades as both her and Rebekah get a dawning realization something bad is happening.

A little while later Rebekah enters Hayley's bedroom, where Hayley is sitting in an armchair. "Time for the demon spawn to snack!" she beams.

Now laughing, Hayley rested further into the chair, "I _really_ wish you wouldn't call her that."

"Oh, sorry, have you picked out another name yet? She holds out a basket of apples, "Take one, the plantation's lousy with them."

Hayley choses an apple and holds it for a moment, "I feel fine… which is weird. I'm sure it's Sophie related." Hayley had been linked to one of the witches as an insurance wager, if something happened to the witch; Hayley would also reap the same devastating consequences.

"Then, do me a favour, and don't die on my watch. I'll never hear the end of it." Rebekah smiled as she had come to enjoy being in her company. Talking some more, the conversation was cut short as Rebekah heard the door bell ringing. "Who the bloody hell can that be?" sharing a confused look with Hayley both shrugged their shoulders as Rebekah left the room to see to the door.

Descending down the stairs, Rebekah struts to the door in a hurried fashion. "Who the bloody hell are you?" swinging the door open with speed, Rebekah looks at a startled Gwen.

"Uhh… hi, it's Gwen?" Gwen smiled shyly as she looked at Rebekah.

Struggling to make out the woman before her, Rebekah shrugged, "Right, the girl from the Gala." She questioned. Gwen nodded slowly, _'Really, less than a week ago and you've forgotten about me?'_ Gwen was now annoyed at Rebekah's tone and attitude took a step forward.

"Is Klaus here? I need to speak to him, urgently." Gaining confidence in her stance against Rebekah, Gwen folded her arms across her chest as she awaited her answer.

"No, sorry. Bye!" Rebekah was about to close the door quickly in her face but was stopped as she heard Hayley calling in a hushed tone from upstairs.

"HAYLEY!" she called as she ran up the stairs straight for Hayley's bedroom.

Downstairs, Gwen was stood at the open door as she nudged it slightly further to reveal the floor. "Rebekah, is everything ok!?" she called as she entered the manor. Not getting an answer Gwen took it upon herself to investigate, headed up the same stairs as Rebekah she stopped once she came to Hayley's bedroom.

"Rebekah…" looking in the room Gwen saw her leaning over a young pregnant woman who looked as white as a sheep as she sat on a chair, a fallen apple by her side.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" Rebekah yelled at Gwen, startling her and snapping her gaze from Hayley Gwen now fixed her sight on Rebekah's worried face.

"You disappeared in a rush. I thought something was wrong." Gwen exhaled looking into Rebekah's eyes; as worry was piercing back at her.

"Well, nothing is wrong. You can go."

"I wouldn't say _nothing_ is wrong. She looks like she's about to pass out." Gwen gestured to Hayley who was becoming whiter by the minute, and beads of sweat flushed her face.

* * *

Coming off the phone to Elijah, Rebekah walked around the bed to where Hayley was now resting. Gwen who was blotting sweat from Hayley's forehead and chest with a washcloth looked over to Rebekah.

"Is she going to be ok? Maybe we should get her to a doctor?" Gwen began to fuss as Hayley was getting hotter as each second passed, "Rebekah!"

"Stop fussing, will you? Elijah will be here any minute." She huffed looking down at her phone.

Groaning, Hayley moved under Gwen's hold, "I feel like I've been microwaved." Hayley panted looking up at Gwen as she smiles at her trying to reassure her best she could under the circumstances.

"Hey! Just because you're carrying a baby doesn't mean you get to act like one! I'm sure my little niece is healing you up as we speak." Gwen who was too concerned about the woman sweating like crazy in front of her, didn't even catch on to what Rebekah was saying.

Elijah runs in the room with Sophie, Rebekah stands to greet them, but is appalled when she sees who he had brought with him, "What the bloody hell is she doing here?"

"I'm here to help." Sophie shot back offended. Elijah who took notice of Gwen on the bed looked at her confused, ' _where have I seen you before?_ He asked himself. Snapping out of his mind he turned his attention back to Rebekah.

"Help? You're the reason were in this bloody mess! Why aren't we unlinked with this witch already, Elijah." No one taking notice of Gwen in the room as the continued to argue, Gwen snapped her head up as she heard, _unlinked_ and _witch._

"Rebekah let her do what she can." Elijah demanded. Complying with her brother, Rebekah slowly backed away and let Sophie enter the room.

"I may know a way to slow down the fever. But I'm gonna need some special herbs," she turns to face Rebekah. "I'll text you a list."

Elijah nods at her in encouragement, and thought Rebekah does not look pleased to being ordered around again, she eventually relents and smiles at them patronizingly.

"Fine. Happy to play fetch girl." Rebekah storms out the room, and shoves a washcloth into Elijah's chest as she leaves.

* * *

Later at the Church, police officers in the fraction return with Agnes, who is handcuffed and brought to the front of the room.

"This is outrageous!" Agnes yelled in frustration. The officers sit her in a pew and leave.

"Please, Agnes. You know Marcel runs the vampires in this town," Father Kieran is handed a folded cloth by the officer, which is revealed to contain the Needle of Sorrows. "Who do you think runs everything else?" Holding the needle in his right hand, Father Kieran calls for Klaus who vamp-speeds to his side, "I believe this is what you are looking for?" handing over the needle to Klaus, he smiles.

"Hello, Agnes."

Agnes who is shocked by Father Kieran's actions turns to face him in her seat, "You mad a deal with him!?" she glared as he rushed over to her, their faces millimetres apart.

Kieran who was now furious at Agnes lowered himself down to her level. "After what you did to Sean. I'd deal with the devil himself just to make you suffer!" he spat.

Agnes stands to get into his face, "You can't hurt me. The entire witch community will turn against you!"

Klaus was becoming impatient with the back and forth between them decided to wade in. "ENOUGH! Please, enough! I don't care about witch politics. I don't care about your ridiculous little Harvest ritual. What I do care about is this little trinket," He holds up the Needle of Sorrows. "Undo its curse, or I'll show you things worse than death!"

Agnes smirks at his threat knowing she had the upper hand here. "Dark objects don't come with an off-switch! The curse took root in Sophie; she's linked to your devil child. It's just a matter of time!"

* * *

Back at the mansion things have escalated quickly. Hayley was now wrapped in a towel, sitting outside beside the swimming pool. Rebekah stands behind her checking her temperature, while Elijah and Gwen assist Sophie in helping with the herbs. He shrugs off his jacket and rolls up his sleeves.

"I really think we should call a doctor! Not make her drink some tea!" Gwen moaned and Sophie looked at her annoyed by her remark and presence in the situation.

"She's burning up! We don't have time. We need to do this now."

"Get her in the water!" Sophie called as they both rushed to the pool, Gwen following quietly behind.

Elijah jumps into the pool and helps Hayley in. Sophie mixes herbs in a cup and follows them into the water as well.

"I don't see how a midnight swim is supposed to help." Rebekah sighed in frustration as she watched them get into the pool. Gwen joined Rebekah as they watched on in worry.

"Drink this!" Sophie turned her attention to Elijah, "You're going to have to get her heart rate down."

Elijah looked at Sophie like she was mad, "And how do you suppose I do that?"

"Hold her."

Abiding but her request, Elijah scooped Hayley into his arms as he pressed her against his chest. Hayley clings to Elijah and groans as she gasps for breath. After a few moments pass, Hayley suddenly screams in pain as she thrashes in Elijah's hold.

"AHHHH! AHHHH!" Rebekah and Gwen looked on in horror at the scene unfolding in front of them.

"Rebekah… what the hell is going on!?" Gwen demanded answers as everything she had witnessed tonight was not natural. Rebekah looked at her as she panted in worry.

"Look, another time. I'll tell you once this is all over." Running away from her, Rebekah rushed over to the pool side as Sophie looked to the sky.

"I just felt it lift." She almost sighed in disappointment as she felt the connection break.

Rebekah sighs in relief. Hayley starts to calm down, and Elijah looks stunned. Hayley stands up on her own, but still leans against Elijah, still weak from the spell. Sophie watches as she removes one of her earrings and pricks her finger. Hayley looks down to her hand, and she and Elijah both look relieved when she's not injured. Elijah holds her hand and he and Hayley stare at each other for a long moment. Rebekah and Gwen notice their shared glances, so Elijah quickly lets go and leads Hayley from the pool.

After begging Elijah not to harm Agnes, he zooms away leaving Gwen, Rebekah, Sophie and Hayley alone at the pool side. "Does someone want to tell me what the hell just happened?" Gwen demanded once more. As she turned around to face Rebekah she had already left the pool and headed indoors. Turning her attention to Hayley, Gwen moved closer as she looked beat form tonight's stressful turn of events.

Hayley looks at Gwen and nods but turns her attention to Sophie before she got out of the pool, "I know you were just using me to save your people, but try it again, and I'll kill you." Hayley climbs out of the pool with the help of Gwen who leads her back into the manor.

Sophie sighs in defeat as she also leaves the pool.

* * *

Once things calmed down, Gwen was sitting cross legged on the sofa beside Hayley. "Hayley, please tell me what's going on," Gwen sighed as she felt beat after tonight. "I feel like I'm going crazy, I heard them talking about witches and linking spells… that can't be true can it?" looking at Hayley as she brushed her hand through her hair trying to convince herself that she was dreaming but Hayley never responded she just sighed looking at her.

"I… I really don't know what to tell you." Moving slightly in her seat, Hayley clasped Gwen's hands in her own. "You really should talk to Elijah… or Klaus."

Remembering why she came her in the first place, Gwen's eyes widened in realisation. "That's why I'm here… I came to see Klaus but then you took ill…" Getting cut off mid-sentence, Hayley and Gwen turn to see Rebekah storming out of the manor in an aggressive manner, Elijah following closely behind.

Elijah turned to enter the room where Gwen and Hayley were seated. "I'm going to get Niklaus, I won't be long." He let out a long sigh of exhaustion, looking at Gwen he noticed that she was looking at him wearyingly. "Hayley, inform Gwen of what happened tonight, please," fixing up his suit he turned to walk away. "But be gentile." and with that he was gone.

* * *

As the night went on things in the streets of New Orleans were quiet. In the Abattoir, Marcel finishes his drink as Rebekah walks into his bedroom.

"Rebekah. Twice in one night. To what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked as he poured another drink into his empty glass.

"Call me old-fashioned, but I believe in saying farewells are best in person.

Marcel inhales sharply, "You got Elijah back, and now you two are gonna tuck-tail and run? Smart girl. Have a nice life." He sighed beat.

"He's staying. And I'm not running, I'm disembarking a sinking ship." She clarified.

"People have been saying this city's been sinking since I was a boy. It ain't going anywhere," he grabs a bottle of scotch and stands from his seat. "How 'bout one for the road?" starting to pour scotch into an empty glass.

"Why? So you can liquor me up and convince me to stay?" Rebekah asked as she glared at Marcel. He walked towards her and gets in her face.

"Why else did you come here?" he questioned her intentions.

"I… I came to say goodbye." Rebekah shot back.

Marcel leans in and whispers into her ear, "Then say it." They stare into each other's eyes for a long moment before Rebekah pulled away.

"Forget it!" She turns to leave, but Marcel grabs her wrist and pulls himself towards her, kissing passionately. She pushes him away for a brief moment but then crashes her lips onto his. Marcel pushes her away and they start to undress, cloths discarded on the ground. Rebekah shoves him onto a chair and pulls herself onto his lap as things heat up more.

* * *

As Klaus, Father Kieran and Agnes were still in a heated argument in the Church. Klaus snaps and pulls Agnes into a choke-hold, Stopping as he sees Elijah enter the front of the church, he stands back as he walks down the aisle towards them.

"Leave her." Elijah instructed his brother. "I gave my word."

"You tend to give your word at the most inopportune times, brother. We've been doing things your way all day. Come on! Just a little snap and it's 'Toodle-loo, Agnes' she deserves it." Klaus sulked as he wasn't getting his way in the matter.

"Niklaus, don't make another move. You have asked for my forgiveness. I will grant you that forgiveness, but do not make me break my word." Elijah said in a warning tone. Klaus glared at his brother as he considered his request. After a moment, he lets Agnes go.

Klaus opens his arms wide, "My noble brother, how was that for personal growth, eh? Still, it is just like you to spoil all of my fun." He looked at his brother in a mocking manner as he smirked.

Elijah smirked as he turned his eyes on Agnes, "Oh, not necessarily." With that, Elijah zoomed over to one of the men who helped Agnes and ripped his heart from his chest and throws the second man in the air, and does the same with the third. He turns to Klaus with a bloody heart in each hand, and drops them to the floor. Pulling a hanker chief from his pocket to wipe his hands as Agnes stares at him in horror. Behind her Klaus grins proudly at his brothers actions.

"Now, I swore you would not die by my brother's hand. I said nothing of my own," Elijah grabs Agnes in a choke-hold and pushed her backwards. "Nobody hurts my family and lives," Quickly snapping her neck as she fell to the ground, he turned on his heels to leave. "No one."

Klaus looked on in amazement at the scene before him, smiling as he looked over the dead bodies lying on the ground he watched as his brother left the Church.

* * *

In the Mikaelson Manor things were becoming even more confusing for Gwen as Hayley tried to explain to her what happened tonight. "Are you playing with me? Seriously Hayley witches, Vampires and werewolfs?" Gwen sighed in frustrations as she stood from the couch and began to pace back and forth taking in everything she told her. "I think you've been watching too much TV or… or you like messing with people's minds!"

Hayley stood from the couch as she tried to reason with Gwen who was moving around the room in a frantic fashion. "Gwen, please calm down. I swear I am not lying to you," Hayley sighed as she grabbed a hold of Gwen's arms causing her to turn and face her. "I'll prove it." Gwen looked at her confused, ' _Yeah, prove to me that something as ridiculous as the supernatural exist… how stupid does the think I am!'_ Pulling out of her grasp, Gwen took a few steps back.

"Go ahead then. Prove to me that I am not going crazy!" Gwen challenged Hayley as she smirked at her calling her bluff. She was not prepared for what came next. Hayley closed her eyes for a brief moment before opening them again to reveal her yellow ones. Gwen looked on in horror as she backed away from her.

"No, no, no. This can't be happening." She panicked at what she had just seen. Trying to compose herself, Gwen began to walk away from Hayley as tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"Gwen!" Blinking her eyes back to normal, Hayley rushed over to her stopping her from leaving. "Gwen, please you have to listen to me. I'm not going to hurt you. None of us are."

Looking confused, Gwen stops as Hayley stands in front of her. "What? Who else knows about you?"

"Not a lot of people. Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah and a few more. But there not like me, there a different type of... being." Gwen backed away as she sat down trying to take all of this in, ' _How is this possible, how?'_ Going over and over it in her head, Gwen felt suddenly dizzy as she braced her head in her hands. "I promise Klaus or Elijah will explain it better to you when they come home." Hayley took a seat beside her and rested her hand on Gwen's back rubbing it up and down in a soothing manner.

"What are they?" Gwen lifted her head to look at Hayley. "Klaus and Elijah, what are they?"

"There… there vampires." She sighed. Gwen listened to what she said and nodded her head slowly. "Rebekah is one too." She added.

"I… umm… I don't know what to say or think right now." Letting a small laugh escape her lips, Gwen turned her body to Hayley. "You know, when I was younger. My birth parents use to tell me stories about werewolfs and vampires… but I thought they were just stories." Gwen began to sob as she remembered things from her past. Before she was given up, her birth parents told her stories about the supernatural wold before bedtime but Gwen never dwelled too much into the matter believing it was all fiction and lies… only to be faced with the truth tonight, everything was becoming clearer.

"I never thought they could be real." Sighing, Gwen leaned into the couch and looked away from Hayley as she dried her eyes.

"I'm really sorry, Gwen. You should never have found out about all of this." Also sighing Hayley was interrupted when the doorbell rang. Sharing a look of worry, Gwen and Hayley stood and approached the door. "You should go to the bathroom, freshen up." Hayley gave Gwen a reassuring smile as she pointed to the upstairs bathroom.

"Do you not need me here? What is its someone dangerous at the door?" Gwen pointed towards the door as she faked a small smile.

"I'm sure I'll be fine." Hayley rolled her eyes in a friendly manner to reassure Gwen about the situation. "Go." Accepting her command, Gwen headed up the stairs as Hayley opened the door. Josh one of Marcels lackeys approached the door.

"Where is he? I've been trying to find him all day. Marcel knows that Klaus lied to him about where he lives." Josh spilled out everything her was trying to say in a split second of her opening the door.

Hayley leaned against the door frame, "I'm not his damn keeper. Josh." Hayley sighed in frustration.

"Fine! Just… tell him to call me, please.

"Okay." Hayley nodded as Josh turned to walk away and she closed the door behind him. Josh walks away from the house, not knowing Marcel is standing behind the tree and has heard their entire conversation.

A short while later, someone knocks on the door again. Hayley goes to answer, thinking its Josh again, but its Marcel. "Ugh, what the hell, Josh?" She opens the door to find Marcel is on the porch, and he startles her.

Smiling, Marcel approaches her. "Hi, there, I'm Marcel. I don't think we've met! Hayley didn't back away but her facial expression gave the game away as she looked scared and angry.

Line…

Klaus angrily stomps away from Rousseau's after an argument with Cami, picking up the pace to head home, he was stopped in his tracks as Marcel caught up to him.

"Hey, where you been?" Klaus stops walking and rolls his eyes in annoyance before turning to Marcel. "Not still mad about out little tiff the other night, are you?"

Klaus smiles fakely, "Water under the bridge."

Noticing that Klaus has come out from Rousseau's he smiles wickedly, "Cami's all yours if you're interested. I'm feeling like right now's not the right time to pursue a relationship. Life's all about timing, you know? Speaking of, I swung by your house earlier to commiserate over a drink, but I must have just missed you."

"Oh, the Palace Royale didn't suit me, I moved on weeks ago."

Marcel smiled and shook his head knowingly. "Nooo, I mean your other place."

* * *

Elijah walked up the drive of the manor and entered the house to find it empty. As he looks around he finds a startling discovery, "Hayley!?"

* * *

Klaus and Marcel are still talking in the street outside of the restaurant, "Interesting location to put down your root, the same plantation where I was a slave. I guess that's why you never invited me over." Marcel turned his head as he watched Klaus' reaction.

Smiling, "Well, how rude of me. I'll speak to Elijah. I'm sure he'll be pleased to host you and Davina for the evening! Especially after you were so hospitable to him." Klaus glared at Marcel as he smiled and chuckled.

"Good! I look forward to it." He and Klaus continue to shake hands, but as soon as Marcel leaves, Klaus' smile disappears and begins to look worried, ' _Hayley!'_

* * *

In the manor Elijah paces back and forth franticly as he calls Rebekah she answers from the road while she is on her way out of town in her car. "Goodbye means _goodbye,_ Elijah."

Worried, "Is she with you?" Elijah spat out as she answered she phone.

"Hayley's gone. Where is she?"

Rebekah began to worry as Elijah informed her of Hayley's disappearance. "What?"

Running up the stairs, Klaus anxiously walks into Hayley's room and joins Elijah. "Marcel was here." He informed Elijah as they made eye contact. Elijah looked stunned, and absentmindedly drops the phone from his ear.

"That not all. We have another problem." Klaus looked at his brother confused as to what he meant. _'Is the mother of my child not a big enough problem, no?'_ Sighing, Klaus pinched the bridge of his nose as Elijah stepped aside and Klaus looked in horror and disbelief. Lying on the bed behind Elijah was an unconscious Gwen, Klaus' felt his heart sink as he approached her taking a seat by her side observing her current state. She had a large cut on her forehead which was leaking blood and a cut on her lip.

Klaus ran his fingers over her features as Elijah looked on astounded by what he saw. His brother cared for this young woman, perhaps she will be his salvation. Elijah approached his brother as he placed a hand on his shoulder gripping him tightly drawing his attention away from Gwen. Standing off of the bed, Klaus placed his arm on Elijah's.

"I'm going to find whoever done this… and I will make them pay!"


	5. Revelations

**A/N: Another chapter down! Sorry if this one isn't that great, my laptop has been playing up all day, which caused me to lose some of this chapter, which is why it's a little short. I tried to fix it the best I could. On a better note, thank you to everyone that read my story. I am overwhelmed with the views.**

' **Brookeworm3' I love reading your reviews on this story, makes me want to write even more! I'm sorry if this chapter is a little disappointing though. Klaus will tell her everything but not the way he wanted to as she finds out more on her own from Marcel! I'm really happy you loved the last chapter, and I really hope you love this one to. The other chapters will be longer and a lot more action, promise. I look forward to your feedback!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Hayley awakens in the trunk of an SUV with her wrists bound as it drives down the county roads of Louisiana. Panicking, Hayley tries to kick out the back window to escape, but the driver stops the car and gets out checking the trunk. When he opens it, he tries to restrain her, but she fights back by kicking him away. Gasping as she looks at the man, it is revealed to be non-other than Tyler Lockwood.

"Seriously?" he moaned. Tyler was looking down on her in annoyance as she thrashed against his hold. "You don't wanna fight me, Hayley. You know you can't beat a hybrid." He uses zip-ties to bind her ankles so she can't run away.

"Ahh! Let me go, you backstabbing half-breed piece of shi—

Cutting her off, Tyler grasped her tightly. "Shut up!" Tyler pulls Hayley out of the trunk and throws her over his shoulder. As he walks down the road, his hybrid face comes out as he angrily drags Hayley into the Bayou. Tyler has brought Hayley to some encampments in the Bayou, and drops her on the front step of a little shack.

"What is this place?" Hayley wondered as she observed her surroundings.

"The armpit of Louisiana." Sighing, Tyler reaching into his front pocket to reveal a knife. Hayley who was now worried backed away.

"What are you gonna do with that?"

"Depends on you." Bending down Tyler cut off the zip-ties which bound her ankles together.

Hayley glared at him as he stood back up, "Hey, you attacked me, remember? You ambushed me, in my own backyard."

"It's not your backyard, its Klaus'! You're shacked up in that mansion with that psycho. A long way from the girl I met in the Appalachians, helping other werewolves."

"Tyler, I'm sorry, but a lot has happened since the last time I saw you."

Tyler crossed his arms over his chest as he glared at Hayley; he knew exactly what was going on. "You mean that you're pregnant? A hybrid baby, yeah, I know all about it. I've been roaming around the Bayou, asking questions. Let me tell you what I learned!" Walking over to Hayley, Tyler pulled down her sweater-sleeve to reveal her birthmark. "This crescent birthmark means you come from a big-shot family. Some kind of royalty. And right here –" Opening his arms wide to gesture around them. "This is all that's left of them."

Spotting a blonde woman in the trees Hayley screams for help, but she runs off leaving Hayley to fight for herself. Turning around as she heard someone come up behind her and Tyler, a large man grabs her and hurls her in to an abandoned shack.

* * *

Not far from where Hayley and Tyler are, Klaus and Elijah continue their search for her near the werewolf encampments.

"We should head south towards the water." Elijah suggests as both he and Klaus walk through the trees.

"You seem quite determined to find the little wolf." Klaus stated as he follows his brother. Glancing at the back of his head and smirking, Klaus picks up the pace.

"If I'm moving too fast for you, Niklaus, you're more than welcome to wait in the car. Do be certain to leave the windows down." Elijah mocked as he walked faster.

Stopping as he hit a nerve with Elijah, Klaus grinned towards his brother. "Ah, so I've touched a nerve? You've begun to admire this girl. Perhaps that's why you've been barking orders since your return, hoping to impress Hayley by assuming this role of family patriarch." Elijah who halted in his footsteps turned to face his smug brother. He did care for Hayley, but that is not the reason he was so determined to find her. He gave his word that no harm would come to her and he was adamant to keep that word, no matter the cost.

"If you're going to insist on treating her like a walking incubator, then that's _your_ mistake." Releasing a breath, Elijah thought about his next words carefully. "What about Gwen? Where does she fit into this… scenario?" glancing at Klaus, Elijah let a smile tug at his lips.

"She is none of your concern, brother." Klaus shot Elijah a warning look for him to stop talking.

"I saw you with her last night, Niklaus. You care for this woman." Klaus sniggered at his brother's declaration, brushing off his feelings he approached Elijah.

"Please. She was merely to keep me occupied whilst I tried to get closer to Marcel. Don't be so foolish, brother." Klaus tried to change the subject from the woman he thought he was becoming close to; _love is for the weak… I am certainly not that._ Raising his head into the air, Klaus caught a familiar scent.

"Have you found her scent?" Klaus came upon Tyler's abandoned SUV and started to search through the belongings in the back.

Groans, "No, but I found someone else's. This vehicle reeks of someone I thought I was rid of… Tyler Lockwood." Face turning angry, Klaus hopped off the back of the truck and stood beside Elijah.

"And why would your little hybrid-sidekick from Mystic Falls have any interest in Hayley?" He looked on at his brother in confusion as he spoke.

"He wants revenge because I went after his girl." ' _Ahh yes, the beautiful Caroline.'_ Smirking as he reminisced about his times with Caroline, Klaus grabbed a blanket from inside the truck and began to sniff it.

Elijah sighed in frustration. "Anything else you would like to share?"

"Well, there was this business with his mum." Smirking wickedly as Elijah looked at him. Klaus was proud of his actions on that faithful night; no one betrayed him and lives to see another day, no one.

Throwing his arms in the air, Elijah pinched the bridge of his nose. "You killed his mother. Wonderful."

"He needs to be taught a lesson!" Placing the blanket back in the truck Klaus turned to face his brother who looked at him in anger.

"And what lesson will you be taught, Niklaus, if he retaliates by harming Hayley?"

"So you do care about her. Well, go on, then. Have at it brother. Save her. Claim what spoils you can. I've sampled what she has to offer and let me tell you, she is exquisite –"

Elijah cuts him off as he feels his blood begin to boil as each work came from his mouth. "Niklaus, so help me…"

"Enough. I'll kill Tyler Lockwood myself." And with that Klaus Vamp-speeds away to find Tyler.

* * *

As Hayley sits on the floor in a shack zip-tied to a fire stove, Tyler walks in and joins her. "Tyler, there's been a wolf watching me lately. Protecting me, like it instinctively knows that I'm part of its pack," She pauses beat. "You're a hybrid, you can turn into a wolf whenever you want… was it you?" Hayley thought she knew what the answer would be but she had to know for sure.

Tyler was confused at her question, as far as he knew he was the last hybrid alive, other than Klaus. "No, but you're right – only hybrids can control when they change. And I'm the only one left, besides Klaus. Which is why we're here."

"Whatever you think you're doing, you know that whole original family has made some sort of pact, or something, to keep me and the baby safe. So, if you hurt me they'll _kill_ you." Hayley leaned forward to see his reaction but was shocked by his words.

"What makes you think I'm afraid to die?" Tyler's face was hard, emotionless and empty. There was nothing left in him; Klaus had ruined him, pushed him to breaking point. He didn't fear death.

Tyler stood from his crouching position as Dwayne walked into the shack; Tyler nods his head as he gestured to Hayley who was shaking in fear. Dwayne approaches her and restrains her and Tyler crouches down in front of her.

"Tyler, please. NO! Tyler!" Hayley tried to release herself from Dwayne's grasp but to no avail; she was powerless and could only watch on in horror.

"Klaus destroyed everything good in my life! So, I'm gonna take away the thing he wants most!" Hayley's eyes widened in shock as she understood where Tyler was going with this.

"NO, PLEASE! TYLER, PLEASE!" Tyler looked in to her horrified eyes. Discarding her pleading look Tyler jams the syringe into Hayley's stomach and draws out a measure of her blood. Hayley screams out in pain, once he removes the syringe from her body, he jams it into Dwayne's neck, injecting the blood into him. Snapping his neck, his lifeless body collapses to the floor as Hayley watches in horror.

* * *

A while later in the Bayou, Tyler lifts Dwayne's dead body up off the floor and drags him over to the side of the room while Hayley glares at him. "Don't get all judgy! Dwayne knew what he was getting into. He volunteered!" Tyler huffed as he as he dropped him body against the wall.

Hayley was skeptical of Tyler's intentions. "Dwayne is a werewolf who did with your blood in his system. The same blood you share with your hybrid baby." Hayley was horrified as she realised what he was doing.

"You're turning him into a hybrid? That's impossible!"

"I've been running with wolf packs all over the country. One of them was tight with a witch. She had a nightmare, visions about your baby and how Klaus could use its blood to make an army of hybrid slaves."

Becoming furious at how the witches always had something to say about her unborn child, Hayley didn't want to believe that Klaus could do something… something so monstrous. "I am _sick_ of these witches and their premonitions about my baby. It's just a baby!" Moving closer to Hayley he grabs a knife from his bag and sets it down on the table. "How can you be so sure Klaus knows what the baby's blood will do?" She needed answers and she needed them now.

Tyler looked at her annoyed as she was trying to make excuses for this man, for this monster. "What do you think? Klaus Mikaelson, killer of men, woman and puppies, all of a sudden wants to be a daddy? Or, he's got an ulterior motive. Hybrids can walk in the sun. Their bite is _lethal_ to vampires. They'll take over New Orleans by the end of the week. And you know what's gonna stop Klaus then? Nothing."

Cutting the heated conversation short, Dwayne awakens with a gasp and starts freaking out. Tyler glances at Hayley before addressing Dwayne. "You're gonna have to feed on her." Before Hayley could object to Tyler's command, he slits Hayley's neck open. "Drink!" Dwayne didn't object as he was in Hayley's neck in a blink of an eye.

After his transition, Dwayne emerges from inside the shack as Hayley pleads with Tyler but he wouldn't listen, Hayley stabs him in the gut with a piece of broken leg chair, he screams in pain and removes the stake from his abdomen.

"That was stupid!" As he started to walk towards her when suddenly Dwayne rushes in to defend her.

"Get away from her!"

"What do you care?"

"I said get away!"

Tyler was becoming annoyed at his hostility towards him, "Look! You got what you wanted, now get lost!" Pushing him aside he continued to approach Hayley. Looking at Dwayne, she pleaded for her life, begging him to stop Tyler from hurting her. Dwayne came behind Tyler and tossed him across the room. He lands on the floor, and when he gets up, Dwayne runs to tackle him. Hayley notices that Tyler had dropped the knife within reach, and uses it to cut herself free. Tyler eventually manages to overpower the new hybrid and rips his heart from his chest. Turning around to see Hayley was gone; he becomes furious and flees the shack.

* * *

Hayley runs as fast as she can through the woods, Tyler's knife still in her hand, and stops to take cover behind a tree. As she catches her breath, she hears someone approaching. She braces herself, readies the knife, and turns to attack, but she's relieved as its Elijah.

"Forgive me! I thought you were in danger. It appears I was mistaken." Hayley sighs in relief and dives into Elijah's arms, taking him by surprise. The two hug for a long moment before Hayley pulls away.

"You will not believe the crap day I'm having." Hayley laughs small as her grip is still rested on Elijah's arm.

"I'll take you home." Turning to guide her home, Hayley stops behind him.

"Elijah, there is something you should know about the baby."

* * *

Meanwhile across the Bayou Tyler angrily continues to look for Hayley in various empty tents. "HAYLEY! Don't make this harder than it has to be! Give up now… I'll end it quick." Continuing to rip tents open a voice startles him from behind.

"Quite the offer! Though, not one I'll be extending to you!" Tyler braces himself to fight.

"Klaus."

"Hello, Tyler. You look well! I aim to change that," he smiles as he walks closer. "Threatening a pregnant girl in order to exact revenge on me? I never expected you to skink so low!" Klaus walked slightly closer causing Tyler to stumble as he backed away. "I admit, I'm impressed."

Tyler ducks away from Klaus putting more distance between them. "Use to hand out with you. I guess something must have rubbed off."

"What would Caroline say if she saw what you've become? Perhaps I'll ask her when I call her to tell her of your demise."

Tyler smiles at Klaus' pathetic excuse to distract him. "Whatever happens to me, Caroline's never going to stop hating you!" Klaus' face goes cold, and he runs towards him to toss Tyler in to a tree.

Klaus bellows from the side as Tyler lay at his feet. "Come on, mate! Give it a bit more effort! I want to enjoy myself!" Tyler glares at Klaus and braces himself to fight, but at the last minute, he vamp-speeds away. Klaus smiles, and waits a moment before chasing after him.

* * *

Learning of the disturbing news, Elijah paced back and forth he couldn't believe that his brother could do such a thing. "I should take you home." Walking over to Hayley she scowled at him.

"Are you serious? Home to what?"

"Look, regardless of my brother's intentions, mine remain the same. I said that I would protect you, even, if need be, from Klaus himself." Elijah looked concerned but not for Klaus… for Hayley.

* * *

As the fighting escalated between Klaus and Tyler, Klaus slammed him against a tree by his throat after he pushed him and staked him in the heart. Klaus' anger got the better of him in the situation. "And thus ends your tedious little life. At least it was brief!" He jams his hand into Tyler's chest and grabs his heart in his fist as Tyler shouts in agony.

Gasping for breath Tyler smiles at Klaus. "Do it! You're never gonna break me! Only thing you can do is kill me, so go on! Go on, get it over with!" Panting for breath as Klaus tightened his hold of his heart, Klaus comes to a realisation.

Chuckling as Klaus paused his actions, he looked at Tyler with amusement in his eyes. "Ahhh, you want me to end your suffering, don't you? Hmm I did break you! I took everything from you, and now you're begging me to sweep away the shards of your shattered life." He stares at him for a moment, and just when Tyler thinks Klaus is about to kill him, he pulls his empty hand out of his chest and grabs his throat.

Glaring down at him he hisses through clenched teeth, "Death offers more peace than you deserve. It's better to let you live. And each morning, you will wake knowing your wretched existence continues only by my will." Klaus stares into his empty eyes as he compels him. "Now, go and live the rest of your days knowing that you are nothing to me." Releasing his grasp on Tyler's neck, Klaus walks backwards as he leaves him alone and in agony.

* * *

Back in the Bayou Klaus waits outside Dwayne's shack for Hayley and Elijah to return. Once they approach the porch, he shoves Dwayne's dead body in front of them. "There you are! I see you found our wandering stray. Perhaps you could shed some light on the situation. This," Klaus kicks the body over, "Appears to be a hybrid." Hayley clarifies his name as she glared at Klaus. "Well, whoever it was, I didn't sire him. Any idea how that's possible?"

Furious, Hayley stomps towards him, "As if you didn't know!" she yelled. Stopping as Elijah pulled her behind him to protect her from Klaus, he stepped forward.

Klaus was unamused at the sight before him. "Ahhh, well, aren't you two fast friends? Oh, come on then. What kind of horrible accusation have you conspired to levy against me?"

Quickly answering his question, Elijah pushed Hayley further behind him. "Tyler Lockwood brought Hayley here to test a theory," Klaus nods at him to continue. "That the blood of her child could be used to sire hybrids. He claims that you knew that. Furthermore, that you intended to use this knowledge to build an army." Elijah sighed as he watched Klaus react to the news. _Of course he knew, he always knew_ ' Elijah thought.

Klaus looked on in anger, feeling deeply hurt that his brother, his own brother could think such a thing of him. "And, of course, you assume it's true. I mean, why else would I show interest in my own flesh and blood? A heartbroken little cry baby points his finger at me, and my own _brother_ falls in line, eager to believe it! How quickly you believe the worst, especially when it comes from _her_." Klaus turns his head to face Hayley as she scowls at him from behind Elijah.

"Oh, spare me your indignation. When have you ever demonstrated any king of concern towards Hayley of her child, beyond your own selfish pursuits? And what was it you once said to me?" walking forward Elijah stares down Klaus. "Ohh, yes. Every king needs an heir!"

Klaus, who felt his heart shatter at his brother's words, put on a hard exterior as he walked towards him. "My big brother. So, you doubt my intentions? Well, I can't say I'm surprised, standing next to the noble Elijah, how can I be anything but the lesser brother? A liar, a manipulator… a bastard." The two man stare at each other as Klaus approaches him. "That's all I am to you, isn't it? And Rebekah. And, judging by the way Hayley hangs on your every word, it's clear she feels the same way." Klaus pauses as his eyes welled up with tears. "No doubt my child will as well."

"Brother, if –

Klaus interrupts him as he stepped back. "You've said all that needs to be said, brother," Klaus holds his arms out in defeat as his eyes glaze over. "I'll play the role I've been given." Klaus turns as though he's going to walk away, but instead, he turns back quickly and vamp-runs over to Elijah before biting him savagely on the neck. Hayley screams in horror and runs over to him.

Wiping the blood of his brother from him mouth, Klaus' eyes flash gold. "You two enjoy each other's company. You'll have much to bond over, once the hallucinations set in. Consider this my parting gift to you both." Klaus smiled as he turned and walked away, leaving Elijah and Hayley to fend for themselves in the Bayou.

* * *

Back in the Mikaelson Mansion, Gwen began to stir from her slumber. Opening her eyes she let out a long yawn as she observed her surroundings, _Wait. This isn't my bed… or my room._ Tossing the covers from her body, Gwen quickly pulls herself from the bed in which she lay. Looking around the room she tried to think back to what happened. _Ohh, shit. Hayley!_ Gasping as she recalled last night's activities she quickly headed to the door of the bedroom, looking down the long narrow hall she peered her head around the frame. Seeing no one there she quietly walked out the room and approached the stairs, stopping as she heard voices coming from below.

Klaus is staring out the window and drinking scotch when Rebekah enters the living room. "I thought you were leaving us." Klaus turned around to see his sister enter the room in a hurry.

"We both know this family can barely function without me. Where are Elijah and Hayley?" she asked in concern.

"I left them in the Bayou."

"Why?"

Klaus laughs bitterly as he looks at Rebekah, "Elijah and I had a bit of a row. Hayley conspired to turn him against me. You know out brother was never one to resist a pretty face! So, one thing led to another, and I… bit him. Left them both stranded in the swamp.

Rebekah took in every word as she became livid at her brothers actions. "Daggering, biting, deserting. Does your wickedness have no end?"

"My 'wickedness' is self-preservation! And I wouldn't have to go to such lengths if I were not presented on all sides with ignorance and treachery! Now that Elijah's abandoned me, I'll need you in my plot against Marcel."

Gwen, who was hiding behind the wall listening to every single word that was said, gasped in shock as she heard Marcel's name being mentioned. Trying her best to stay silent she continues to listen in on the conversation. Klaus poured himself another drink. "Don't expect to leave town anytime soon."

"Why should I help you, after what you did to Elijah?"

Klaus was hurt by her words but brushed it off. "You're my family. Besides, who else better to spy on Marcel than the girl he so clearly loves? Klaus takes a seat on the coffee table as Rebekah sat on the couch. "You can tell me all his secrets. Like, how did he find us here? Huh, any idea about that, little sister?"

Rebekah became anxious under her brothers gaze, she knew exactly how he found them but she would be damned if she was going to tell her brother. "How should I know what Marcel does?

"You think I don't know about your little run-ins all over the Quarter? I know you've had private chats with him! Just tell me what secrets he's confided in you. Is he plotting against me?

"My poor brother, so paranoid. Marcel knows nothing! He's not plotting against you; he simply thinks you're in a quarrel in need of making up." Rebekah glared at her brother who was millimetres from her face.

"You know I'm capable of forgiving those who disappoint me. As soon as they learned the errors of their ways… and suffered for them. You'll do well to remember that." Klaus leaned aggressively into her face as she hissed his words.

Rebekah sighed as she stormed out of the room. "You never let me forget." She mutters, leaving Klaus along in the living room.

Unaware that Rebekah has let the premises, Gwen removes her hand from her mouth, about to leave the mansion when a voice stops her in her tracks.

"Where are you going, love?" Snapping her head round she saw Klaus standing before her in the main hall. A sudden rush of panic flew through her body as she looked at him, remembering everything Hayley had told her last night, Gwen didn't know what to do nor say.

"I… I, Uhh. I need to go." She squeezed out.

Klaus furrowed his brows as he watched her squirm under his heated gaze. "I believe that Hayley told you everything? You needn't be afraid of me, sweetheart. I'm not going to harm you." Slightly relaxing at his reassuring words, Gwen nodded slowly.

"Why? Why me? Couldn't you have found someone else to talk to?" Gwen sighed in frustration glancing to Klaus. "Why did you have to pull me into your mess of a life? I've got my own shit to deal with, Klaus. And now I get told that vampires and werewolves exist!" Klaus looked at Gwen as she rambled on in annoyance.

"Look, love. You were never supposed to find out about all of this," Klaus sighed as he took a step closer to Gwen. "I never meant for you to get hurt." Gwen looked up at Klaus as they were millimetres apart.

"Klaus, I… I don't know what to think anymore." Gwen shut her eyes as she diverted her vision away from him, looking anywhere but Klaus. Moving away from him she entered the living room where Klaus and Rebekah were having their heated discussion. "Marcel. Where does he fit into all of this?" Gwen sighed as she sat on the couch and Klaus followed closely behind. "And don't even think about lying to me." Gwen looked up to see Klaus entered the room.

"Well, he took what was once mine. I'm her to reclaim it." Klaus took a seat beside her and turned to face her. "I will do whatever it takes to get it."

"What did he take?"

"That doesn't matter at this time, love." Gwen glared at him as he finished the remaining liquid in his glass.

"Was I just part of your plan? Use me to get closer to Marcel?" Gwen looked at Klaus with hurt in her eyes. She didn't know if she liked Klaus but she did know that whenever she was in his company, she couldn't control the pull towards them.

Klaus looked at her in hurt. "No. I'm quite fond of you as it comes." Klaus looked at her with a cocky smile that played on his lips. Gwen gave Klaus a small smile as she was still trying to come to terms with everything.

Gwen's cheeks turned rosy as she turned away from him, "I need a drink." She laughed slightly as she stood from the couch. Headed over to the tray of scotch, she poured herself a rather large glass before finishing the lot in one go.

"Easy, love." Klaus looked on in amusement. Gwen gave him a look as she placed the glass back onto the tray and headed towards the door. "Where are you going?" Klaus stood from his seat.

"Home."

"I can't let you leave. Not now you know everything about my family."

Gwen turned on her heels and stopped as Klaus approached her from behind. "Seriously? I'm a prisoner now? Klaus, I want to go home. I won't tell anyone that you're a vampire or werewolf if that's what you're worried about." Gwen sighed in frustration as she turned away from him. Before she moved a step Klaus vamp-ran and stopped in front of her, causing Gwen to stumble back. "Oh, my god. What the hell!" she squealed in shock.

"I've had a really bad day, love. Do not add to it," He groaned as he backed Gwen up against a wall, trapping her. "I don't want to hurt you." Klaus sighed as he pressed Gwen against the wall; looking over her face he noticed that she wasn't scared of him. "You're not afraid. Why?" he asked.

Gwen turned to face him as she pressed her head against the wall. "I've learned to be afraid of nothing in this life, Klaus." She whispered as she caught Klaus' gaze.

Klaus smirked as he took in her features; he placed his hands on either side of her head leaning against the wall. Gwen's heart began to flutter as he done so, entrapping her. Noticing that she didn't move, Klaus leaned his head down towards her neck inhaling her scent, Gwen instinctively leaned her head to the side allowing him access. Klaus smiled as she done so and placed a delicate kiss on her neck, Gwen stiffened as she felt his lips lightly brush over her skin.

"Klaus…" She trailed off as he nipped at her skin causing her to release a quiet moan. Pulling his head away, Klaus looked at Gwen as he pressed his lips against hers, lightly tugging at hers Gwen quickly pulled away as she hissed in pain. "Ahh…" Klaus backed away as he looked at Gwen; she was holding her hand against her lip as blood began to pour out of a cut on her lip.

Klaus looked at Gwen as he was snapped back to reality, he was hurt after what Elijah and he wasn't thinking straight. _Fuck, what am I doing? She can't know anything_. She has to go!" Gwen held her sleeve against her lip as she looked at Klaus, he was worried. "Klaus?" Gwen sighed catching his attention.

"I'm sorry, love. But you have to forget about everything you witnessed here tonight." Gwen looked at Klaus confused. _Forget? How can I just forget what I learned?_ Furrowing her brows at him, Klaus' expression became hard and emotionless towards her.

"How can I just forget, Klaus? I still don't understand what's happening here." She huffed, pulling her hand away from her lip she placed it by her side as she turned to leave. "Just… stay away from me, Klaus." Headed to the door, Klaus stopped her as he pinned her to the wall by her shoulders. "Ahh! Klaus! You're hurting me." A flash of fear spiked through her body as she saw a side to him she never thought she would, thrashing against his tight grip Gwen kneed him in the stomach causing him to drop her to the floor.

"Ahhh" he hissed in pain, but that quickly disappeared. Gwen grasped the door handle as Klaus turned her body violently towards him as he started to compel her. "Leave! Forget everything that happened her over the last few days. You never came at all." Releasing her from his grasp, Gwen blinked as she nodded in agreement. Klaus opened the door and Gwen left the Manor, once the door was closed behind her Klaus smashed a vase of flowers in anger.

Outside however, Gwen released a sigh as she walked down the driveway and left the gate. Gasping as she leaned her body against the wall, Gwen remembered everything. Everything that happened last night and everything that had happened with Klaus, she didn't know how she remembered but she did. Realising what had just happened, Gwen quickly ran off on to the street in search for Marcel.

* * *

In The Abattoir, Marcel and Tyler sit at a table in the bar room while a couple of vampire guards stand nearby. "You wanna make a deal with me, you gotta offer me something. I already know about Hayley, the werewolf girl, what else you got? Marcel grinned as he leaned back in his seat, waiting for Tyler to answer.

Smirking, Tyler crossed his hands over his chest as he leaned forward. "What if I told you that werewolf girl is carrying Klaus' child?" Marcel leans in, clearly interested. "And, if that baby is born, it'll mean the end of the vampire species." Marcel nods at him, silently agreeing to work together. Marcel's phone rings as he pulls it out of his pocket to reveal who is calling him at this time of night. He looked at the name as it flashes on the screen, it was Gwen.

Quickly answering the call, "Hey Gwen… Gwen are you ok" Marcel's face turned to worry as he could hear Gwen sobbing down the phone. "Gwen, what's happened?"

"M… Marcel. I need you, please." Gwen tried to hold back the tears that were streaming down her face. "Something happened."

"Where are you, I'm coming…" and with that, Marcel hung up the phone and raced to Gwen.


	6. Turn of Events

Gwen paced back and forth outside in the street as she waited for Marcel to come and get her. 10 minutes had passes before he finally showed up; rushing to her side Marcel was shocked as she hesitantly backed away from him.

"Gwen, what's wrong?" looking over her body Marcel was in disbelief as she looked scared and was shaking with fear. "What the hell happened to you face!?" Gwen took a deep inhale before she could finally speak to him.

"Someone attacked me and I don't remember anything after that," Marcel sighed in anger as she told him what happened.

"I'll kill them." Marcel turned on his feet ready for a fight. He had an idea of who could have done this.

"Wait! I know," Gwen sighed, "I know what you are Marcel." Shock and confusion washed over him, ' _How can she know… unless Klaus got to her._ "I want the truth, Marcel. You need to tell me the truth."

Trying to play dumb, Marcel frowned. "What do you know about me?"

"Really? Acting dumb doesn't suit you, Marcel. I know that you've been lying to me ever since I met you all those years ago," Gwen's face saddened as she realised that everything they done together, everything he told her was a lie. "I don't know how, but I know. I know it all." Rubbing a hand down her face, Gwen leaned against a pole as she was weak from everything that happened tonight.

"How? How do you know?" Marcel walked closer, closing the gap between them. He had to protect her; if Klaus knew about her she was as good as dead. "You have to tell me how you know, Gwen. Now."

"I… Someone called Klaus…"

Getting cut off as Marcel grabbed a hold of her by the arm, Gwen reluctantly followed as he dragged her to the compound. "Marcel! Get off me!" she yelled. Once inside the compound he released his grip on her and she backed away. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Look. You need to stay away from Klaus; he's dangerous."

"Yeah, I already know that. Thanks for the heads-up." Gwen rolled her eyes at Marcel as she took a seat on the table. "He tried to warn me away, to forget everything."

"Wait," Marcel's brows furrowed in confusion and slight concern. "He compelled you and you still remember?"

"I don't know what that is but… yeah. I remember everything that happened. Someone broke into the house and took Hayley, knocked me out in the process and when I woke up I was in a bed."

"Tyler must have given you vervain then… smart kid." Marcel smirked as he was pleased at what Tyler had done, he saved her life. Looking at Gwen, she was confused and annoyed as to how Marcel was smiling at a time like this. "I have somewhere to be, but once I finish I'll come and tell you everything, I promise." Before she could answer Marcel vamp-sped away leaving Gwen shocked in the compound. _What the hell did I just see?_

* * *

Taking his place in the Compound along with Tyler and the vampires of New Orleans, Marcel takes his seat as the meeting begins.

"All right, I'm here. Let's do this. I'll keep it simple. This kid is an old enemy of your favourite person Klaus. And he's got plenty to say about what that traitor son-of-a-bitch has been up to behind my back. Now, for those of you faint of heart, there's the door," Pointing to the door to his left, Marcel watched as all the eye's in the room followed his gaze to the large wooden door, "Because those of you who stick around, you're singing up for battle.

As no one moved an inch, Marcel nods proudly at his men. He knew no one would leave; his men were loyal… from re-birth to their last breath.

Gesturing to Tyler to state his pitch, Tyler got to his feet and began to talk to the crowd. "You all know Klaus wasn't always the hybrid. When we broke the curse that kept his werewolf side dormant, somewhere in all that, certain parts were now able to trump his vampire side. Like the ability to pass on the werewolf gene. That's where the werewolf girl he's been hiding from you all comes in. She rode through my town, pretended to be my friend, and then ended up hooking up with him. Now, she's pregnant with his kid."

Tyler took his seat as the vampires all shared a confused look amongst themselves, each waiting for someone to tell them this is a joke.

As no one spoke up, one of Marcel's men took to the stand, "What the hell is this?" The clear annoyance in his tone as his eyes turned to slits.

"Just listen." Marcel spoke up.

Tyler began to explain the ins and outs of becoming a hybrid, most in the room wore a face of shock and slight concern at his words. The majority couldn't believe a word this werewolf spoke, but if their leader, Marcel believed what he said, it was good enough for them. Getting side – tracked when a familiar face enters the room, Tyler didn't know where to look, but at the blonde vampire herself. Rebekah Mikelson.

"Because that's what Klaus does," Rebekah taking in what Tyler had just stated. Tyler gives her a look, "Don't mind me; I'm fascinated by this story. Hello, Tyler."

"Rebekah. Long-time no see." Tyler was clearly taken aback by her a sudden appearance. Fixing his posture, he straightened his back and puffed his chest out as he didn't know her intentions at this moment.

"What Tyler was about to tell you is that my brother can use his baby's blood to sire more hybrids. What you will all figure out is that vampires don't stand a chance. So, Tyler, I assume you were trying to rally this lot into making sure the baby isn't born." Rebekah's eyes narrowed as she took in Tyler, he was hesitant to speak but knew he had the upper hand in the situation.

"Yeah, you don't like it? Go on and take your brother's side. But you know I'm right.

"I believe you've mistaken the ladies intentions." All eyes were now on Marcel as he approached Tyler, rendering him silent.

Rebekah continued with her chat to Tyler as the others look on. Once she had finished what she wanted to say, she vamp-speed and snapped Tyler's neck like a twig. Slumping onto the floor with a thud, Rebekah slowly positioned herself in the chair that Tyler previously sat in.

"That is enough talk about harming that baby; Klaus is the one we're putting a stop to." Mouths agape and faces confused, each and every one in the room focused on their leader who shared a sinister smile with his accomplice.

* * *

In the Mikaelson Mansion, Klaus was drinking bourbon from a tumbler as he dictated his memoirs in his study.

"They have all forsaken me. My siblings are as deceitful in disease just as my parents ever were. Accusing me of using my baby for my own gain, trusting others before their own blood."

Cami was becoming frustrated, trying to keep up with his babbling and sinister past, she stopped typing. "Would a laptop kill you?"

Klaus stopped pacing and turned to Cami, "That typewriter was good enough for Hemingway."

"I can see the resemblance. Booze and random acts of violence." Her tone dripping with sarcasm that Klaus decided to ignore.

He continued his endless rant when he noticed Cami wasn't typing, "Type, Please!" Losing his temper a little at her attitude and obvious signs that she didn't want to be here.

"What's the point? You just repeat the same thing over and over again. Rebekah's out to get you. Elijah's out to get you. Is there anyone who isn't plotting your downfall? I doubt you trust your own reflection."

Completely defiant at her outburst, Klaus continued on. "You know, if the daggers weren't missing, I would put one in each of their hearts. Rid myself of the burden of my siblings for a couple of centuries." A smir of satisfaction appeared on his lips, but his moment of smugness was cut short as Cami stood to her feet.

"Look at you! Repeating the same destructive cycles over and over again. You are the architect of your own unhappiness." Cami threw her arms in the air, trying her hardest to get the point across to the blind man that stood before her. It was falling on deaf ears as he took no notice of her advice.

"I don't remember asking for your advice." Klaus stood tall and crossed his arms across his chest, asserting his dominance.

"Oh, really?" Cami was becoming very agitated at his complete smugness and attitude towards her, "So, of all the people in New Orleans, you choose someone with a masters in psychology to record your life story. You're over a thousand years old. Pretty damn sure you know how to type. The truth is, you compelled me to come here because you have no one else to talk to, and you want to be understood. Then, you compel me to forget everything as soon as I leave your presence because you are too scared to trust." Cami's voice was full of emotion and sympathy for the heartless man before her. She wanted to help him, she wanted to trust him. How can you trust someone that can't even trust themselves?

"I'm scared of _nothing._ " Klaus storms over to the desk where Cami is sat, he glances over a sheet of paper that looks like an ancient symbol on a plain sheet of paper. "What is this?" His tone turning stern.

Cami looked up from her paper and took the sheet from Klaus' hand, "It's an ancient mystical plot I'm using to destroy you," Klaus looks at her, clearly frustrated, and she rolls her eyes, "Relax, it's a tattoo design."

"Draw on your own time." Klaus shrugged and tossed her paper at her as he stalked off into the main hall.

"This _is_ my time. You _steal_ it from me!" That was the last straw for Cami; she couldn't take any more of his nonsense today. She angrily picks up her things and storms out of the room.

* * *

In the Abattoir, Gwen was waiting for Marcel to tell her everything, little did she know, it wasn't she was expecting. Marcel headed through the compound and up the stairs where Gwen was waiting with a drink in hand.

Marcel stopped beside her, Gwen didn't look at him, and she just continued staring at the abandoned compound below. "Gwen, you have to talk to me." Marcel walked closer until he was shoulder to shoulder leaning over the balcony with her.

"You lied to me, Marcel."

"You have to hear me out, Gwen, please."

"No," Gwen threw back the remaining liquid in her glass and turned to look at Marcel, "You have to listen to me. Ever since I came here, you've been lying to me, Marcel. Everything you've ever told me is a lie," Gwen turned around, her back facing the man she once called 'best friend', "Why? Why me Marcel. I can't go through anything more, you've been there from me since I came here. Was it all a lie?"

Marcel could hear the breaking in her voice as he placed a hand on her shoulder, gently squeezing her for reassurance. "No, Gwen. Everything wasn't a lie, everything was the truth and it still is. I… I just couldn't tell you this, for your safety."

Gwen shrugged his hand off her and stepped back, creating distance between the pair. "Do you think I couldn't handle it? Is that the reason, or was it something more, something you're still not telling me, Marcel. I don't know what to believe, what is Klaus? What are you?" A stray tear escaped Gwen's eye, as it trickled down her cheek, Marcel slowly wiped it away.

"Klaus is a hybrid; he's both Vampire and werewolf. He's dangerous; I don't want you anywhere near him. Do you understand?"

"I don't think you're in any position you tell me what to do, Marcel." Gwen walked around him and started to descend the metal stair case, headed to the compound floor.

"Gwen, Stop!" Gwen ignored Marcel's plea as she reached the concrete floor. Taking a sharp right, Gwen picked up her pace in case Marcel caught up to her. "Gwen, I said stop!" The anger in his tone sent shivers down her spine, causing her hairs to stand on edge.

Turning to look for Marcel, Gwen walked into a hard figure. Stopping and lifting her head up to look at the man, it was Marcel. "How? How did you do that?" Gwen tried to escape his grasp, but he was determined to keep her firmly within it.

"One of the perks of being a vampire, Gwen," Marcel pulled her behind him as he climbed the stairs once more, "you have to listen to me, I need you to stay here for now… for me."

Gwen was walking behind him with great resistance, pulling at her arm that was held tightly in his callous hands. "Marcel, let me go!" Struggling under his tightening grasp, Gwen began to scratch and dig her arm free from Marcel.

"Gwen, Stop!" I don't want to compel you, but I will if it means you'll listen to me." Marcel was beginning to lose his temper with the young woman. "Please, just stay here." His tone turning softer and more concerned for her wellbeing, stopped when he came to a large wooden door.

"Ok, but please, Marcel," Gwen stopped when she placed her back against the wooden door for support, "Please, don't compel me again. I can't be lied to anymore. I don't want to be kept in the dark, Marcel." The emotions were building within her, the tears threatened to swell over her eyes as she blinked them back.

"I promise, neither I, nor anyone else will compel you ever again," Marcel gave her a reassuring smile as he placed his left hand on her cheek, "I promise." Gwen leaned into his hand and placed hers on top of his.

Marcel wanted to keep her out of what was going to happen in a few hours, so he took her into the bedroom and told her to rest and once she woke they would talk some more. Little did sleeping Gwen know, her night was about to get a whole lot worse.

* * *

Night was looming over New Orleans as tension was building between the immortal beings that resided there. Gwen, who Marcel locked in the bedroom, was stirring from her slumber. She stretched and placed her hands over her face, waking herself up as she rubbed her sleepy eyes clear. Once fully alert, she headed into the adjoining bathroom and ran the cool tap, splashing water on her face.

"That's better." Gwen hummed as she dabbed a towel on her damp face. Deciding it was time for more answers now that she was rested and more alert, Gwen headed over to the door and tugged on the handle.

"What the hell…" Gwen tugged the door harder, it didn't budge an inch.

"Marcel!" Gwen kicked and banged her fists against the wooden door, "Marcel! Let me out of here!" She screamed louder, hoping someone, anyone would answer her.

"Arggh!" She gasped as her hand collided with the door once more.

"NO! Marcel!" She screamed again.

She pressed her ear against the cool pine and heard footsteps and whispered chatter.

"Hello?!" She banged on the door again, "Someone help me, please!" Gwen heard the footsteps descend into the distance as the air filled with silence.

"Fuck you Marcel." Gwen cursed as she slumped down onto the floor, back flushed against the cool wood.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Courtyard of the Compound, Klaus Mikaelson had arrived to face an awaiting Marcel.

"Klaus." Marcel greeted with a cool tone.

"You've been avoiding my calls." Klaus replied.

Marcel shrugged, "Little pissed off lately."

Klaus nodded and took a step closer, "Apologies for my behaviour can come later. You have something of mine. I want it back." His tone turned cold, he wasn't here for chit-chat, this was business.

Marcel smugly retrieved a silver dagger from the inside of his pocket and held it in his hand for Klaus to witness, "Sorry, but I can't do that." Marcel replied. He held the dagger to his side and none other than Rebekah Mikaelson took her place by the king. Klaus looked both unamused and suspicious.

"What is this?" Klaus demanded to know.

His younger sister tutted, "Apologies for your behaviour? You don't apologise, Nik. You just act. I've had enough." She turned to face Marcel, " _We_ have had enough."

Klaus licked his lips, realisation hitting him.

"Look at you. Finally in possession of the one thing that can take you down. How does it feel?" he spat.

Rebekah smiled, "Great."

Klaus' face turned hard and cold as he stared down his sister. Marcel whistled and a dozen or two vampires came rushing out of the woodwork and filled the balconies.

Klaus observed the situation and laughed sarcastically.

"So this is it? The evil bastard Klaus has gone too far, must be punished. And by his own sibling, nonetheless. How positively biblical. And you Marcel, is this," He gestures to the vampires that waiting to pounce on their leaders command. "Your idea of a hit? I taught you better than this paltry excuse for a take-down. Do you think you can subdue me with _this?!_ "

Marcel smiled as Klaus raised his voice; he smirked and shook his head. "No. But I think I can with this." Marcel whistled once more and many more vampires stalked out from the dark, filling the floor of the Abattoir.

Klaus looked around and nodded his head, clearly understanding there was no way out of this without spilling a pint or two of blood. And he was prepared to do just that.

* * *

"Let me out!" Gwen continued to bang her fists on the wooded door to the bedroom, unaware of what was happening downstairs, she didn't bother containing her screams. "Marcel!" she called again, but like before, it fell on deaf ears.

"Urghh!" She grunted as she sulked down on top of the large bed and held her now bleeding hand in her lap.

"Shit…" her breath hitched as she touched the open wound lightly with her other hand, running her fingers over the ripped flesh as the blood began to drip onto the sheets. Snapping out of her daze as she heard a stomach churning shriek coming from down the stairs, she scrambled to her feet and ran into the a-joining bathroom and locked the door.

Before she could think, everything went silent; you could hear a pin drop it was that silent. Gwen unlocked the door to the bathroom and pocked her head out of the small crack; she scanned the room and noticed the small light beam edging through the now open door. She furrowed her brow.

"Okay…" She opened the bathroom door further to get a better look at her surroundings. The close was clear as far as she could tell, she took a few steps out into the room, her breathing shallow and controlled.

She stepped further and further into the vacant room and headed for the door.

As she placed her hand on the cool steel that was the door handle, the door was slammed shut and she was pushed back into the room.

"I thought I told you to forget everything!" Klaus Mikaelson questioned. Gwen took in his appearance; he was covered in blood and cuts that were slowly healing with each passing moment.

"Get the hell away from me!" Gwen replied as she backed away slowly, not taking anything for chance, she grabbed a letter opener that was on the bedside table and held it in front of her.

Klaus smirked.

"Well, are you going to answer me, love?" he quipped as he edged closer to the young woman.

Her hand became unsteady as she grasped the weapon tighter causing her cut hand to drip blood onto the wooden floor. Klaus noticed her wince and looked to the floor; he saw the pool of blood that was slowly forming at her feet and his gaze quickly re-connected with hers.

"You're hurt." The famous smirk fell from his face as he looked at the fear in her eyes. She was terrified but hid it well.

"I'm fine," She answered back and loosened her grip on the weapon, "I-I know what you a-are…"

Klaus frowned.

"I know you do, love. But I want to know _how_ you know."

She shook her head, "I- I don't know… everything's… blurry. My head hurts… I-I…" Gwen suddenly fainted but before she could connect with the ground, Klaus whooshed in and caught her just in time.

He cradled her unconscious body in his arms as he took in her features.

Gently tracing his thumb over her flushed cheek he whispered into her ear, "I've got you, love." He left the room with his head held high, carrying Gwen's body in his arms. He had won this round with Marcel and his merry band, not that he hand any doubt in the case, but knowing that he had won, made it all worth it.

* * *

In the Mikaelson Mansion, tensions were brewing between the Mikaelson siblings. Klaus was angered by his sister and brothers betrayal to him, something that he always had a problem with. Sleeping silently on the sofa in the living room, Gwen's chest rose and fell as she breathed calmly. Klaus was sitting in his chair, a glass of bourbon in his hand as he gazed upon her. Rebekah entered the room, ready for what was to come.

"Elijah's home. There is only one dagger. Which one of us will you be punishing today?" Rebekah asked in haste.

Klaus smirked from his seat, his eyes never leaving Gwen's sleeping form.

He raised his brow, "I contemplated on a game of eenie-meenie-miney-mo. You betrayed me. My own sister!"

Elijah entered the room and his eyes suddenly drifted to Gwen and she whimpered in her sleep. Taking a step beside his sister, he stared down his little brother.

"Niklaus. Don't you dare!" he warned.

Klaus turned the dagger on Elijah, "Perhaps it should be you, brother! Stealing my child away with every fawning moment of tenderness you show to Hayley!" Klaus was becoming angered, his eyes glinted gold as the wolf within begged to be set free.

"This has _nothing_ to do with Hayley."

"It has _everything_ to do with her! She's adored you since she arrived. And now _my_ child, _my_ blood, will grow up to call _you_ father!"

Elijah sighed and a voice beside him caught him off guard.

"Is that what it is? You are once again worried that you will be left behind? Has history taught you nothing? We don't abandon you, Nik, _you_ push us away!" Rebekah stated and Elijah nodded.

Klaus' eyes glazed over as the words of his sister struck his ears. After everything he had done for this family, after everything he had sacrificed to get to this point, and this is how they repay him.

He nodded slowly, twirling the dagger in his hand, "Is that so? What have I done lately, other than cooperate? I bow down to you, brother, to make up for daggering you. For the greater good of our plan to reclaim our home. Looked the other way, sister, while you repeated the same cycle with Marcel. Falling again for a man you shouldn't be with, while he controls the empire that _we_ built! _That he took!_ Now, I make no excuses for past sins. But in the one moment when you two could have chosen to stand by me – to believe me, to believe my intentions for my own child were pure – you chose to stand against me, to side with my enemies. I wanted our home back. Now I have it. So, I'm going to live there. And the two of you… you can stay here together and rot." Klaus angrily shoved the silver dagger into Elijah's hand and walked over to the sofa to retrieve Gwen. Once she was in his grasp, he left the mansion as Rebekah and Elijah both looked at each other, gilt spread across their faces.

* * *

As Klaus walked outside he saw Hayley sitting on the steps.

"You're coming with me, little wolf."

Hayley looked up at him as he passed her and headed to the awaiting car. She furrowed her brows as she saw him place Gwen in the back seat of the SUV.

"Why do you have Gwen?" she asked in an alarmed tone.

Once Gwen was safely inside he closed the door and turned to the wolf.

"Well, that in none of your concern, little wolf." He smirked.

She scoffs and stands to her feet, "Why would I go _anywhere_ with you?"

He narrowed his eyes, "Because, Hayley, that child you carry is the only thing on this earth that matters to me. Now you can fight me on this, but you will lose," he walked over to the passenger side of the car and opened the door wide, waiting for her to get in, "As will anyone who tries to stop you getting into this car." He warned.

Hayley, taking no chance, decided to get into the car reluctantly at that. And Klaus smirked as he shut the door behind her.

* * *

Now that Klaus had regained control of the Abbatoir, he could really get down to business but, there was still one very important thing on his mind.

He walked off the balcony and into one of the a-joining rooms where a stirring Gwen lay on a bed.

"Where am I?" she asked groggily.

Klaus walked over to the bed and took a seat on this side; placing a hand on her cheek he tried to reassure her.

"Easy love. You've had quite the day." He smiled as he traced small, gentile circles on her cheek.

"No thanks to you…" Gwen replied and sat up, "Marcel… where is he?" she asked.

Klaus shook his head, "You're not going to find him here anymore, love."

"What does that even mean? Have you hurt him?" A flash of pain shot through her eyes at his words.

He shook his head once more, "No, I didn't hurt him. He's perfectly safe, don't worry about him."

"I –I want to leave, please let me go, Klaus."

Gwen bit her bottom lip and Klaus' gaze dropped to her mouth as she sucked on the tender flesh.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. Not until the vervain is flushed from your system, then you can forget all of what happened here today."

Gwen frantically shook her head, "No! Y –you can't make me forget, please! Please don't make me…" Tears began to roll down her cheek as she sobbed. Marcel promised her, he promised her she would no longer be kept in the dark and she was about to be plummeted back into that black hole.

Klaus' face turned to worry as she sobbed and pleaded with him; he cupped her cheeks and wiped away the stray tears that fell from her eyes.

"How do I know I can trust you?" he asked, searching her eyes for an honest answer.

"I –I promise I won't tell anyone. Just, please don't make me forget. I can't forget."

He nodded slowly, she was telling the truth.

Gwen nodded back as she felt the weight being lifted from her shoulders.

"But you have to stay here for now." He added as he stood from the bed.

"Why?"

"Because I want to make sure I can really trust you. Once I know you can be trusted, you are free to go." Gwen watched as he swallowed the remaining amber liquid in his glass.

"Okay…" she whispered.

Klaus placed the light off to the room and hovered at the door for a moment.

"Goodnight, Gwen." He spoke quietly.

"Night, Klaus." She replied as he closed the door softly.


	7. Tensions Brewing

**A:N/ Hello again. I hope you liked the last chapter. I know this one is a lot different, but I want to move more into Gwen's life and how she experiences things in New Orleans. I will still be following the story line of the show, but a lot will be missed out/replaced with my own content. So, if you don't know the original story line, I suggest you go and watch it. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please, let me know what you think.**

 **Thank you to me new followers/favourites! Welcome.**

 **Sorry if some grammar mistakes slip through. I try to catch them all, but some get away.**

 **Happy reading.**

* * *

Tensions were brewing in New Orleans. Klaus Mikaelson had reclaimed his throne and Marcel, along with his followers, was now under Klaus' command. What he says goes. No matter the command, they had to abide by him. Sitting at the top of the long wooden table, Klaus clinked his glass with a fork to gather the others attention. Once everyone had settled down, Klaus began his speech.

"Let us begin with a toast to our shared gift: _immortality_. After a thousand years, one might expect life to be less keenly felt, for its beauties and its sorrows do diminish with time. But, as vampires, we feel more deeply than humans could possibly imagine."

Klaus smiled and gestured towards a group of waiters and waitresses to have them join them at the table, one for each guest.

"Insatiable need, exquisite pain…"

As he finished talking, each servant picked up a knife and drew them across their wrists, blood instantly pouring out and straight into cups on the table. _One for each vampire_.

He nodded, "Our victories, and our defeats," Raising his glass in the air to toast to the others, "To my city, my home. May the blood never cease to flow…"

Marcel lifted his own cup, "…and the party never end!"

One of Marcel's top men raised his glass, "To New Orleans."

"To New Orleans!" Klaus chimed and everyone else followed in pursuit.

Flatteries out of the way, it was now down to business.

"I understand that some of you may have questions regarding the recent change in leadership, and I invited you here tonight to assure you that you are not defeated. No, my intentions moving forward are to celebrate what we have. What Marcel, in fact, took and built for this true community of vampires." Klaus clasped his hands together and leaned on the table, before her could continue his pitch, Diego waded in.

"What about her?" He pointed to the little wolf at the end of the table, "The wolf."

"Had you let me finish, Diego, you would know that there is, of course, one further matter I would like to address," Klaus got to his feet and walked to the other end of the table, to Hayley, "As many of you know, the girl is carrying my child. Consequently, I trust you will all pay her the appropriate respect. However, I understand some of you are concerned by this vicious rumour that I intend to use the blood of our child to create hybrids. I assure you I do _not_."

Hayley smirked sarcastically at his words, "Father of the year." She muttered and rolled her eyes.

Klaus frustratingly growled, "It appears I will have to earn your trust. Very well. We'll eliminate the root of your anxiety. You see, how can I sire more hybrids if there are no more werewolves alive in the Bayou to turn?"

Hayley's eyes widened in horror, "What? Klaus, no!"

Klaus dismissed her plea as he took his seat at the other side of the table, a vengeful smirk on his lips. "So, eat, drink, and be merry. And, tomorrow, I suggest you have yourselves a little wolf hunt. Go ahead, have fun. Kill them _all!"_

* * *

A while had passed, and Klaus was in his study with Cami, who continued to transcribe his memoires on the typewriter whilst Klaus paced anxiously.

"And, so then I bit Elijah, and left him in the Bayou with my Hybrid venom in his veins. Serves him right, for making such vile accusations against me. And then…" he paused momentarily and looked at Cami, "Are you taking this down?"

Cami frowned, "To be clear – if the Quarter is yours now, you still need me _why?"_

Klaus smirked, "My memoirs. A thousand years of history isn't going to write itself."

Before anyone could talk, Marcel entered the room, when he sees Cami, he looks surprised and concerned.

"Cami? What are you doing here?" He questioned.

Cami returned her attention to Klaus, "My question exactly."

"Oh, it's quite alright. She knows."

Marcel raises and eyebrow, "She does?"

He nodded.

"That you're vampires? Don't worry; he's compelled me to forget everything as soon as I leave. That way, I'm too busy agonizing over whether or not I'm losing my damn mind to realise I'm playing spy for an immortal egomaniac." Cami sighed after her rant.

Marcel turned to Klaus, hurt evident on his facial expression. "You compelled her to go out with me, didn't you?" He turned to Cami, "And I thought you really liked me."

She shrugged, "So did I."

Klaus shifted uncomfortable, "I mean, to be clear, I only compelled you to give him a chance. Anything you felt for him was quite real."

Marcel and Cami shared and awkward glance.

"…And for the record, the level of awkwardness we're all currently experiencing is _entirely_ genuine."

Cami snapped, her temper had been put on hold for far too long. "You think you're so clever, don't you? Compelling the poor naïve bartender. Look what I found: real me, not your compelled therapist."

Cami handed Klaus over the old newspaper photo she had found of him and Marcel from the 1919.

Klaus smirked, "Actually, I prefer 'devoted stenographer'…"

Cami slapped her hand against her thighs in anger, "You think this is funny, messing with my mind? My sanity is not a joke!"

Klaus turned more serious as he stepped closer to her, "No, love. I don't believe it is," He clasped her face as he looked into her eyes and compelled her, "You never found this. You will remember nothing of our life as vampires when you leave her, do you understand?" Cami nods. "I think that just about does it for the day. You may go."

Cami picked up her things and departed the room. A few moments later, a familiar voice caught the attention of Marcel.

"What the hell was Cami doing here!?" Gwen strode into the room before stopping in shock, her mouth forming a 'O' as her eyes settled on Marcel.

"Gwen?" Marcel sighed in confusion.

"Marcel…" Gwen smiled and ran into his arms, engulfing him in a tight hug. Klaus was stood at the side, his jaw tensing as he watched the scene before him.

"Ahh, Gwen, love. How was your sleep?" Klaus asked as he clapped his hands together, breaking the two apart.

"What is she doing her Klaus?" Marcel's tone was demanding, threatening.

Klaus' smirk faded, "Well, you see, I found her in a _locked_ room. When I broke the door open, there she was, bleeding all over my floor, and in distress I may say."

"Marcel dipped his head. He had forgotten all about her locked in the room. He was too busy dealing with his scheme against the Hybrid. One that he also lost.

"Are you alright?" Marcel chose not to reply to Klaus, but he wanted answers from Gwen.

She nodded and took a seat in the room; Klaus' and Marcel's eyes never strayed from her.

"I'm fine, Marcel. No thanks to you by the way." She shrugged and pulled her legs into her chest as she hugged them.

"I know, and I'm sorry, Gwen. I really am." Marcel sighed and walked over to her. Klaus watched his every single move. He was infatuated with this young woman. Something about her kept drawing him in, something he couldn't quite put his finger on.

"I need time Marcel. Everything that's happened and _still_ happening," Gwen made her point out to Klaus as she put his hands up in surrender, "It's going to take me a while to forgive you for what you've done. So, be patient." Gwen clasped his hands in hers smiling.

Klaus' eyes glimmered gold as he suppressed a growl.

"I'll wait forever. As long as you need, Gwen." Marcel replied and she smiled back.

"Marcel, why don't you give Gwen and I a moment?" Klaus looked at Marcel, and Marcel shot a look of worry and confusion back.

"Why? Why is she still here?" Marcel walked to the middle of the room and Gwen watched as Klaus approached him.

"Do not make me _ask_ you again, Marcel."

Marcel looked at Gwen and then back to Klaus. He nodded and took the hint; even know it was more of a threat. Klaus was not the one you wanted to pick a fight with. Marcel gave Gwen a reassuring smile as he walked out of the room.

"All the way out, Marcel. Can't have you eavesdropping now can I?" Klaus smirked and Marcel scowled as he closed the door.

Klaus waited until he was certain Marcel wasn't within ear-shot. Once he was sure, he approached Gwen and took a seat on the sofa beside her.

"How did you sleep, love?" He enquired.

"Alright, thanks. Although… I think I'll like my own bed tonight." She smirked sarcastically and rolled her eyes at the Hybrid.

He released a low growl, "I told you. You're staying her for now."

His tone was forceful, and warning.

She scowled.

"Look, Klaus. I know what you said, but you can't keep me prisoner in your home. I want to leave. _Today._ " Gwen's tone was cold as she turned to face him.

He tensed his jaw and gritted his teeth together as he gazed over her form.

He nodded, "Very well," Klaus stood up for the sofa, "If you _insist_ on returning home. I'll have someone stay there with you. That way I know you're not going to do a runner."

"What!?" Gwen got to her feet, "This is unbelievable. Marcel told me everything, Hayley explained things to me also. What makes you think you have the right to _own_ me?"

"Ohh, love. I have the _right_ to do as I please." He walked away, a smirk on his face as he poured a glass of amber liquid.

"Fine…" Gwen sighed.

"Pardon?"

"I'll stay here. I'm not going to have one of your little dogs following me to my house. People might ask questions." Gwen clarified.

Klaus smiled, "Well, that's settled then. One of my _dog's_ will take you home, you can pack a few things."

Gwen nodded, "It's only for a few days, nothing more. That's the deal."

"Very well."

Gwen proceeded to walk out of the room, but once she came to the door she hovered for a few moments.

Klaus caught her hesitation and frowned, "Something wrong?"

Gwen turned around to face him, and he made his face harden. Hiding any and all emotions in seconds.

"I want to know more…" Gwen walked closer and Klaus tensed. "If I'm to stay here, I want you to tell me more. More about you, about werewolves, about vampires."

Klaus grinned. _Quite inquisitive,_ he thought to himself.

"And I shall, tonight." Klaus smiled.

Gwen nodded and gave him a small smile before turning on her heels and leaving the room.

* * *

Whilst Klaus was having a meeting with Marcel, he ordered one of the vampires to escort Gwen to her apartment so she could retrieve some of her things.

"This is me." Gwen announced as she and the man approached her door. She retrieved her keys and inserted them into the lock, turning until she heard a click.

She opened the door and entered; she turned and blocked the vampire's entry.

"I suggest you invite me in." He snarled.

Gwen narrowed her eyes, "Why?"

"Because I cannot come in unless you invite me inside." He informed.

Gwen inwardly smirked, an idea storming inside her head.

"I'm not inviting you inside," The vampire growled and stepped closer, stopping as soon as an invisible barrier blocked his path.

"Invite me in." He threatened.

Gwen shook her head, "Klaus said it was only for a few days and then I could return home. If I invite you in, there is no way to _un-invite_ you."

He narrowed his eyes, "What's your point?"

Gwen rolled her eyes, "My _point_ is, once I'm free to return home. I don't want some vampire to have an all access pass to my apartment," she smiled, "If you get what I mean."

He growled and nodded.

"You have 10 minutes."

Gwen smiled and closed the door. The vampire stood guard on the outside as Gwen fumbled around inside gathering things.

"Okay… think, Gwen, think…" Gwen paced around her apartment. Gathering things in a rucksack, she had an idea, and none of them included returning to the compound.

Gwen gathered her toiletries, some clothes and a map. She shoved them all into her bag and zipped it closed. She took one last sweep around her apartment when something caught her eye.

"Ohh, how could I forget?" She grinned as she retrieved a bracelet from her jewellery box. She smiled as she ran her fingers over the silver material. It was the only thing she had of her birth mother, it's been with her through everything and she wasn't about to part with it.

"Hurry up!" Gwen jumped at the loud roar coming from outside the door.

"5 more minutes, please!" Gwen screamed back.

There was no reply. Gwen pulled on her leather jacket and slung her bag over her shoulder. She approached the main door and looked out the peep-hole. The vampire was stood down the stairs on the street having a cigarette. She smirked and retreated back into her apartment. Once inside the bathroom, she locked the door and opened the window.

"Here goes nothing." Gwen released a sigh as she threw her bag out the window. It softly landed on the grass below the window.

She turned around and looked at the door. She couldn't hear anything. The young woman climbed up onto the window and swung her legs outside and began to climb down the pipe. Once she was securely on the ground, she dusted her hands on her legs.

"Haven't done in a while." She smiled as she looked up at the window. Remembering something from her past, she pushed the thought to the back of her head and slowly walked around to the side of the building. Gwen peered around the corner; the vampire was on the phone pacing back and forth talking. He was completely oblivious as to Gwen's departure.

Taking this moment, Gwen made a break for it. She turned around and ran as fast as she could down the street, never once stopping to look back. She continued to run, her lungs were burning and her legs were aching, but she never stopped.

Gwen came to a halt and braced her hands on a wall. As she was gasping for air, a man approached her.

"Hey, are you alright?"

She nodded, trying to catch her breath, "Y-yeah, I-I'm fine…" She continued to pant.

He nodded and continued to look at her worryingly.

"Seriously, I'm fine," she smiled, "You can go now."

Her tone was slightly threatening. The stranger took the hint and walked away, looking back every few seconds.

"Fuck…" Gwen sighed as she grasped her stomach, her muscles were burning with the constant pressure of running.

* * *

Two hours had passed since Gwen made her escape. Night was beginning to fall over New Orleans once again. Gwen entered a café as the air was becoming nippy.

"What can I get you?" A waiter asked with a smile.

Gwen took her seat at the bar. It was a classic café; it had all the vintage features that Gwen loved.

"Umm, can I have a hot chocolate with cinnamon? Thank you." Gwen returned the young man's smile as he nodded and jotted down her order.

"Very good. Your order will be right over." The boy smiled and walked away behind the counter to prepare her order.

Gwen rifled through her bag to retrieve her purse to pay the man, "Here, keep the change." Gwen handed over the money and the man sat her hot chocolate down on a paper napkin in front of her. He took her money and walked off to take other orders.

Gwen sat in silence, drinking her hot chocolate, mulling over what to do next.

* * *

A lot had been happening since Gwen's departure. Klaus had been with Marcel all day, negotiating terms with the council and the sheriff, suffice to say, things didn't quite go as planned. There was a shooting at the compound, a nightwalker was killed in the process and a few others were injured. Klaus taking this act as a threat retaliated. Killing the sheriff in cold blood. He wasn't going to let some mortal beings dictate what he could and couldn't do in his home town. This was his empire, and he'd be damned if someone was to threaten him, _again_.

* * *

Klaus drinks from a flask as he and Marcel walk down the streets of the Quarter.

"To our united front! This act of yours, the imitation of friendship. Don't get me wrong, you played the part well enough – I should know, having played it myself. There was a time when the affinity between us was quite real."

Marcel stopped walking and turned to Klaus, "Sure. And then you got it in your head to take what I created. When I picked up that coin, I swore loyalty, Klaus, not friendship. I'm holding up my end. The other has to be earned."

Klaus nodded, "Fair enough. Then, you should probably know the whole story. My decision was not entirely my own. If I didn't agree to usurp your power, the witches swore to kill my unborn child. But, at first, the promise of an offspring meant little to me. Then, I recalled my father. How he held me in contempt from the moment I was born, as yours did with you. I will not do to my child what was done to me. To us."

Klaus drank deeply from the flask he was holding. Thoughts and feelings that he kept buried deep inside were beginning to resurface once more.

"All this- the spying, the manipulation – that's just something you were forced into. Is that is? And what now? You feel kinda bad… 'Hey buddy, it's nothing personal.' Is that it?"

Marcel crossed his arms over his chest as Klaus watched him, speculating.

Nodding, Klaus replied, "I admit, I was jealous. I saw the empire you had created on your own, without me. I saw it, and I wanted it."

"You're wrong, you know. I didn't do it on my own. I stood in the shadow of my father my entire human life, and I never would've gotten out from under it, if not for you. You're the one who taught me that a man can't be defined by anyone but _himself_." Marcel paused as Klaus watched over him, letting every single word sink in, "So, what now?"

Klaus shrugged, "This community that you've built - you have their respect. Their love, I could rule them, but I cannot win them, not without you. So, rule with me. Side by side as equals. Friends. Brothers."

Marcel didn't reply, he thought over the words, the meaning behind those words. Mind made up, he took the flask Klaus had offered to him and drank from it as Klaus smiled cheerfully.

* * *

Marcel was gone and Klaus was walking home when his phone began to buzz in his pocket.

"What?" He asked as he spoke into the phone."

There was a pause before the person on the other line answered.

"Umm, we have a problem." The man spoke.

"I do not have a problem. It would appear you do." Klaus replied sarcastically as he strutted home in the empty darkened streets.

"She got away…"

Klaus stopped walking as soon as those words drummed through his ears.

"What!?" He snarled into the phone. His jaw tensed and his fists balled as his knuckles turned white with the strain.

"She wouldn't invite me in, so I waited outside. She still never appeared after 20 minutes, so I went looking around the building. There was a window opened from her apartment. And I don't think it was someone breaking in, do you?"

Klaus growled as he stormed thought the streets, "No is not the time for your jokes! Find her, now!"

He hung up the call and placed it back into his pocket.

* * *

Klaus continued to storm the streets of New Orleans in search for his runaway. Looking in every open shop for her, he was at a lost. He couldn't find her anywhere. Just as he was about to give up and send others to retrieve her, he sensed something in the air.

"Ahh…" He murmured, "Found you, love."

He held his head high as he managed to catch a whiff of her scent in the air. Once he was certain he was on the right path, he picked up the pace.

* * *

There she was. Klaus looked through the glass window of a vintage café, and there sat Gwen in a booth, two empty cups sitting on the table beside her as she nursed another.

Klaus entered the café and the young man from before approached him.

"Sorry, we're just closing. You can come back in the morning at 7." He informed the Hybrid.

Klaus looked into his eyes as he began to compel him, "Stay open until I tell you to shut. Lock the door and then go in the back. Do you understand?" The man nodded and walked round Klaus to the door and snubbed it closed. The then walked past Gwen who was too immersed in a book to realise what was going on. He went in the back room and closed the door.

Klaus' face fell as he approached Gwen. She took no notice of him as she continued to read.

"Any good?" he asked.

She nodded, "Not bad actually." She replied. It took her a few seconds before she clicked to the voice.

She peered up from her book and her eyes connected with him. They were dark and empty.

"Klaus… fancy meeting you here." She mumbled as she fiddled with her bag at her side, trying to hide it from his sight.

Klaus took a seat in the booth across from her. His gaze never strayed from hers.

"A little birdy told me you disappeared." He hummed.

She shook her head defiantly.

"Actually, I came for a hot chocolate. I didn't _disappear_." She replied calmly.

He watched her, every flinch, and every muscle movement he caught. She tensed her jaw as she was under his heated gaze.

"Enough of your lies!" He yelled causing Gwen to cower from him.

"I'm not! I told you what I was doing. It's not my fault your _dog_ doesn't know how to watch people. You should think about adopting a new one." Gwen spat back.

Klaus tensed his muscles at her reply. _Ohh, how I wish I could rip that tongue from your mouth!_ Klaus thought to himself.

"Come." He instructed her as he stood from the table.

"What?"

"I'm sorry, was I not clear, love?"

Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Roll your eyes again, and I'll rip them from your skull," Gwen widened her eyes in fear, "Do I make myself clear?"

She nodded, "Crystal…" The fear was evident in her voice.

Gwen shimmied out from the booth and took her place beside the Hybrid. His face was blank; there was not one visible emotion for her to see. She bent over the table to retrieve her bag.

Klaus frowned, "Quite a big bag for a trip to a café?"

Gwen held back a snigger as she turned to face him.

"Well, I think we both know the answer to that." She replied.

"We do indeed."

Klaus took the bag from her hand and slung it over his shoulder as he walked to the door.

"I can carry it myself you know." Gwen sighed. Klaus held the door open for her and she exited the café.

"I'm quite aware," Klaus placed her bag on the ground and retreated back inside the café and headed for the back room. Gwen peered her head around the ajar door to see what was going on inside.

The young man whom worked in the café walked out of the room behind Klaus. Once Klaus was outside, the man locked the door and turned the sign to 'closed' on the window.

"What were you doing?" Gwen asked.

"Just having a little chat." Klaus smirked.

* * *

Gwen walked slightly behind Klaus as they walked along the dark streets on the way back to the compound. There was a thick silence that settled in the air. Neither Klaus not Gwen spoke for most of the trip home.

As they approached the compound, Klaus stopped walking and turned to Gwen.

"If you try to escape from me again, you'll live to regret it." He warned.

"Do you threaten everyone you kidnap?" Gwen replied and crossed her hands over her chest.

"It's hardly kidnap, love." He smirked.

"I beg to differ."

Klaus frowned, "Would you rather I compel you to forget? That way you can return home like nothing happened."

Gwen's face fell, "You promised you wouldn't compel me…"

"Yes, I did. If you abided by my rules. Which you have already broken."

"I-I'm sorry. I won't do it again." Gwen replied in a hushed tone.

Klaus nodded and approached her, closing the gap between them.

"See that it doesn't. I'd hate to break your trust."

Gwen gulped as he came closer. Klaus narrowed his eyes, wondering what was going on inside of her head. Ever since he met this woman, he could never figure her out. He couldn't figure out what it was about her that drew him in. He was adamant that he was going to get to the bottom of the situation, with or without her compliance.

Klaus placed his hand one the small of Gwen's back, causing her to tense at the slight touch. Klaus smirked as he felt her shift under his hand. Klaus let her inside of the compound and up the stairs back into the room she was currently residing in.

Once inside the room, he placed her bag on the large bed and watched as she entered the room.

"Can I trust you not to run away once my back is turned?" Klaus caught her off guard. She nodded.

"Good." He smiled, "Get settled in. The closet is empty, you can place you clothes inside." He gestured to a large black closet in the corner of the room beside the a-joining bathroom door.

"Okay." She sighed and took a seat on the bed.

"What the matter, love?" Klaus questioned.

"Why am I here, Klaus?"

"I've told you. I need to know that I can trust you. I can't have tou blabbing your little mouth about the town." Klaus replied.

Gwen nodded.

"I assure you, once I'm sure I can, you are free to return home." Klaus' reassuring words settled Gwen's anxiety and she felt the built up tension release from her body.

"Okay, I won't run again." Gwen wanted to reassure Klaus like he had reassured her moments ago. Even know he threatened her less than an hour ago. There was something about him that put her at ease, something that she hadn't felt before.

"Can you still tell me more?..." Gwen smiled slightly.

The corners of Klaus' mouth turned up at her request.

"I shall. But not tonight. I think we've both had a long day," Klaus walked over to the door, "Sleep. We'll talk more tomorrow."

Before she could reply, Klaus walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. Gwen waited to see if she could hear him locking the door from the outside. To her surprise, he never, he trusted her even after she ran away. He took her for her word.

* * *

Gwen walked around the large room. As she ran her finger tips over the furniture, she looked at them. There wasn't one speck of dust to be seen. She was impressed. She opened the closet, and began to place some things inside. Hanging some shirts on the hangers, and placing some lingerie and PJ's in the drawers before heading into the bathroom.

She placed her toiletry bag on the counter top and stared into the large mirror.

"What the hell have you gotten yourself into, Gwen?" She questioned her reflection in the mirror. Pulling her hair into a bun, she turned off the light to the bathroom and entered the bedroom again. Gwen placed her phone on the nightstand and pulled the covers to the bed back as she climbed in. The satin sheets flowed over her body as she lay beneath them, outlining her curves and form.

Turning off the light and sinking deeper into the bed. It wasn't long before all she saw was darkness, as sleep consumed her.

* * *

 **Hope this chapter was good for you guys. I really enjoyed writing it. In the next few chapters, we'll see more interaction between Klaus and Gwen. Like i said, a lot will be different from the original series. But i assure you, it'll make sense along side the original series. Please, leave a review and let me know what you thought.**


	8. Temper, Temper

**A:N/ Welcome back! I hope you liked the last chapter. I also hope that you liked this chapter, it's one of my favourites. I really enjoyed writing this one and it more about Gwen and Klaus rather than the story. I'm sorry if you don't like that I have strayed from the story in this chapter, but like I said before, if you know the original series you will know what's happening behind the scenes. I hope!**

* * *

 **Brookeworm ; Thank you! I'm extremely glad you liked the last chapter. I hope this one isn't a disappointment to you. I value your reviews as they always put a smile on my face reading them. Thank you for being such a support for me, I truly value your honesty in the reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter also.**

 **Let's begin...**

* * *

Stirring from her deep sleep, Gwen opened her eyes to the sun light beaming into her room. Rolling over, Gwen looked at the clock on the night stand and groaned as she read the time. It was 7:20 in the morning. Deciding that she didn't want to laze around in bed all day, she got up and headed to the closet. Taking the weather into thought, she dressed for the occasion. Pulling on her short and a flannel shirt, she quickly hopped into the bathroom and brushed her teeth and headed down stairs.

Gwen walked along the long corridors of the compound headed for the kitchen. As she looked around, there were vampires watching her every move. Rolling her eyes, Gwen dismissed their stares and entered the kitchen.

Pouring the pre-made coffee, Gwen opened the refrigerator and gasped at its content.

"Ohh…"

It was filled with bags of blood of all different types. Letting curiosity get the better of her, Gwen lifted one out and examined it. She noticed that it was from a local blood bank in the area. Being too lost in her mind, she hadn't noticed a familiar face taking a seat at the breakfast bar. Klaus watched as she looked over the blood bag, she was in a trance. Lost in her own little world.

He smiled as he took in her presence.

"Morning, love."

Gwen jumped as Klaus made his presence known.

"Morning…" Gwen replied and slipped the blood bag back into the fridge and retrieved a pot of fruit for breakfast.

She walked over to the breakfast bar and took a seat across from Klaus. His smile never faded.

"Sleep well?" He asked.

Gwen nodded, "Fine, thanks. You?" Gwen asked back. Klaus frowned. No one had asked him if he'd slept well in such a long time. No one was interested. This question set him a back. It was so simplistic, yet also very testing.

"Very well, thank you." He replied.

She nodded and began to eat her breakfast.

* * *

The day went by uneventful at most. Gwen merely wandered around the compound exploring. As she approached the living room, she hears a woman shouting at Klaus. She peered through the crack on the door and listened in.

"Those werewolves you ordered killed, that's my family." Hayley spat her words like poison at the Hybrid.

Gwen gasped. _Her family? He killed her family?_

"Not for long, love. I mean, that so-called family of yours, they haven't done you much good, have they?" Hayley turned to avoid his gaze, "You said it yourself – they abandoned you and left you on your own. Now it's simply your turn to do the same."

Hayley scoffled, "Maybe they had their reasons."

Klaus was angered at her audacity to defend them. He slammed his book shut and rose to his feet, angrily.

"Yes, well, I have reason too, little wolf. If the werewolves are dead, then the vampires have less desire to kill you. I am trying to keep you safe. Not that you appreciate the effort."

Hayley placed a hand on her growing bump, "And as soon as I have this baby, what happens to me then?"

Klaus says nothing and looks both guilty and awkward. After a moment Hayley gulped and replied, "Right… Well, lucky for me, I have a little while before I find out." She smirked bitterly at Klaus, "And, in the meantime, I will find a way to pay you back for this. As long as I'm in the family, you can't do a _damn_ thing about it."

Hayley leaves, Klaus looks uncomfortable as he watches her go.

* * *

Gwen was sat back in her room, reeling from what she over-heard. She couldn't quite believe that someone would kill another's family. When one is so adamant in protecting their own. She understood the loyalty of family, although, she never had that loyalty herself. She understood the meaning. Love defeats all. That's what she was always told. The bond of a family was unlike anything else, and yet, her family gave up on her and put her up for adoption before she could experience that kind of love, loyalty and family.

* * *

Elsewhere, Klaus was sat at the grand piano playing to an empty room at his old house. Awaiting for the moment his sister and brother returned. Just as he was about to play another tune, he heard the familiar sound of Rebekah's voice echoing through the house.

"I stink of the bog!" Rebekah shouted to Elijah who was in another room.

Klaus smirked, they hadn't noticed his presence as of yet.

"Serves you right, for your pathetic attempt to undermine my rule." Klaus glared at his sister as he stood from the piano.

"Nik, listen." Rebekah tried to explain before he done anything _overdramatic._

Elijah rushed into the room as the sound of Klaus' voice struck his ears.

"When I order werewolves to be hunted to extinction, I expect you to stand aside and let the blood flow."

Elijah rolled his eyes, "How delightfully democratic of you," He tossed Klaus a ring, "Do you recognize it? Perhaps you don't. It has been a thousand years since you last saw it grace the hand of our mother. The ring was in possession of one of the very wolves whose extinction you just ordered. So, naturally, I questioned him. He spoke of a legend. A legend wherein long ago, a chief of theirs had fathered a child to a very powerful witch. Their mythology further states that this child, a son, was later transformed into something this clan had never before seen. Something werewolf _and_ vampire."

"Nik, we're trying to make amends. We found remnants of your family. The bloodline of your true father. And we saved them from being slaughtered at the hands of the vampires _you_ commanded."

Elijah stepped forward, "Niklaus, you ambitions have come before this family for far too long. Niklaus, I beseech you please, come home."

Klaus stepped forward also, closing the gap between his brother and him. _"What home?_ This pathetic substitute? You see, despite all your doubts, all your attempts to thwart me, I've reclaimed our true home. O took back the entire city."

Elijah scowled. "You have the audacity to boast of your victory when the mother of your child remains your prisoner? Not to mention the other woman whom you keep captive against her will."

Klaus released a low growl at his words.

"It all comes back to the pretty little wolf, doesn't it, brother?"

"Stop it, both of you!" Rebekah had had enough of the bickering and snide comments on both sides.

Klaus walked around the piano and stopped to face them both.

"Even if this is what you say it is, I have had enough of family to last me a life time. Why would I possibly want any more?"

He turned on his heels and left the building. Elijah and Rebekah watched after him, both looking defeated and broken.

* * *

Now returned to the compound, Klaus was about to walk up the stairs when he felt a presence behind him. He smirked and turned around.

"Haven't you had your fill of telling me all the ways I've disappointed you, Elijah?"

Elijah bowed his head, "Well, there is something important we neglected to discuss. I accused you of having ulterior motives regarding the child. I was wrong. I'm sorry."

Elijah's apology was sincere.

"I imagine that must have been hard for you to say." Klaus smirked and Elijah rolled his eyes.

"You don't make it easy to love you, brother."

"And yet, you're obstinate in your desire to do so. When you're ready, should you be so inclined, both you and Rebekah are welcome to join me here. It is, after all, out family home."

Klaus smiled as he leaves Elijah downstairs in the compound.

Maybe, after everything, he could get his family back together.

* * *

Klaus walked up the stairs, but stopped when he heard a sound coming from Gwen's room. He stopped at the door, his vampire hearing on full alert as he listened in. He smiled. Gwen was singing lightly as she walked around the room without a care in the world. This made Klaus feel something, something that he hadn't felt in a while. Peace.

Letting his instincts get the better of him, he knocked on the door to her room. And as expected, she silenced her singing and stopped walking around.

"Yes?" She called out from behind the door.

"May I come in?" The familiar tone of Klaus strummed against her ears. She quickly put away her drawings into the bedside table drawer. She approached the door, hand hovering over the handle for a few seconds before she opened it.

There stood Klaus, a smile on his face.

"Hi…" Gwen smiled back.

"May I?" Klaus gestured with his hand into the room.

Gwen stood back from the door and bowed her head, welcoming him into the room.

He nodded and entered inside. She closed the door behind him without a word.

"So… what's wrong?" she asked curiously.

He frowned.

"What are you referring to, love?" He replied.

Klaus walked over to her bed and took a seat on the side. A crumpled piece of paper lay beside him. Gwen's eyes widened in fear as his hand rested on top of the paper before forming a fist around it.

"I'll get that…" Gwen rushed over to him to retrieve the piece of paper from his hand. He raised his free hand, commanding her to stop. She obeyed the silent command.

Klaus slowly un-crumpled the sheet of paper and gazed upon it.

His eyes shifted to Gwen as she shifted from foot to foot. Tense. Waiting.

"Did you do this?" He asked. It was more of a demand, he _wanted_ her to answer him.

She never replied. Instead, she sighed and took a seat beside him on the bed. The anxiety building inside of her.

She gave Klaus a silent answer by nodding her head. He sighed, as he looked back at the drawing he held in his hand. It was beautiful, elegant, detailed and _real_.

"I-it doesn't mean anything…" Gwen spoke up.

"It does. It's… _remarkable._ " Klaus replied with a smile. This time, the smile didn't hold an ulterior motive, it was wholesome.

"Really?" Gwen asked in shock.

"Where did you learn to draw like this, love?" Klaus placed the drawing on the bed in-between the pair and turned his body to face Gwen.

"I taught myself. It's what I'm good at… the only thing I'm good at." Her reply made the Hybrid frown.

"Why do you say that"? Klaus asked. He didn't ask because he wanted answers, he asked because he was truly intrigued and a little part of him was slightly concerned at the way she said it. Something she was hiding, something that was deeply causing her internal pain.

She sighed and shook her head, "I-It doesn't matter…" Gwen stood from the bed to walk away, but Klaus grasped her wrist and pulled himself beside her.

"Tell me." He whispered.

"I can't… It's-It's too hard, Klaus." Gwen whispered back.

Klaus could see the pain in her eyes, it was as evident as the pain in her tone. As he held her wrist, she looked from her hand to his face. His cerulean eyes bore into her own, sending shivers down her spine.

"Maybe… maybe one day. But for now, I can't." Gwen spoke softly.

Klaus nodded.

"Come with me?" he asked.

Gwen furrowed her brows.

"Where." She smiled lightly.

There was a glint of excitement in her eyes, which Klaus caught immediately.

Without answering, Klaus moved his hand from her wrist and clasped his hand with Gwen's. Gwen slightly tensed but almost immediately relaxed her hand in his. He smiled and led her out of the room.

* * *

Walking down the empty corridors, Klaus' hand was still holding Gwen's, tightly.

"Where are you taking me?" Gwen asked in curiosity.

"You'll see…" Klaus didn't give much away as he led her through another hallway before stopping at a large wooden door.

"Close your eyes." Klaus commanded. Gwen hesitated. This was a man who, not even a day ago told his baby's mother to-be that he was going to kill her family. Was this really the man to trust? To be around?

"Why?" Gwen asked.

Klaus narrowed his eyes, "Do you trust me?"

Gwen bit her bottom lip as her eyes flickered between the Hybrid and the large door. Her mind was flying a million miles per hour. Thinking of all kinds of scenarios of what could be laying behind the door. And none of them pretty.

Giving into Klaus, Gwen slowly fluttered her eyes shut. Klaus beamed as she done as he asked.

Klaus opened the door and walked Gwen inside. Although she was blinded by her eyelids. The fumes inside of the room awoken her senses the second the door was opened. She crinkled her nose up at the smell. Trying to figure out the smell. Klaus turned around and closed the door behind her, causing Gwen to jump on the spot.

 _Paint?_ Gwen opened her eyes, one by one. Taking in the sight she saw in the room, she gasped.

"Wow…"

There were paintings, drawings, sketches and more, littered all over the room. Some were done and some were still in the process. Gwen walked further into the room to look at the art work. Taking in the culture and details that went into them. She smiled.

"You draw?" Gwen asked in surprise.

Klaus rolled his eyes, "Don't sound so shocked, love." He quipped.

She snorted, "I didn't mean it like that," She ran her hand over one of the paintings on the table and held it in her hand, "It's beautiful, Klaus." Klaus walked over to her and stood beside her. She was stood in front of a large table of his paintings and drawings that were still to be finished or framed.

"How long have you been doing this?"

Klaus smirked, "Centuries." Gwen gulped. Seeing a work of art so beautiful like this, so emotional, so… elegant. She couldn't quite believe that it came from Klaus Mikaelson of all people. He was strong, intelligent, and emotionless… in control.

"They truly are exquisite." Gwen smiled and turned to Klaus. He was in his own little world as she looked at him.

Snapping back into reality, Klaus walked over to the sofa near the fire in the room and poured two glasses of bourbon.

"Care for one?" He called back to Gwen. She walked up behind him and took a seat on the large sofa. Nodding as he handed her a glass half full. Klaus took his seat across from her and took a sip from the glass.

There was a silence that fell upon the couple as they sat near the crackling fire.

Gwen cleared her throat, catching the attention of Klaus.

"I-I drew the wolf because it's a symbol," She stopped and looked down at her glass. Gwen returned her gaze to Klaus who nodded for her to carry on. "It's a symbol of strength and courage. Of sharp intelligence, deep connection with instincts," Klaus shimmied forward in his seat as Gwen continued talking. "They have an appetite for freedom, for ruling, a strong need for loyalty. The wolf has the ability to make quick and firm emotional attachments, and often need to trust their own instincts. Thus they teach humans the same. To trust their own hearts and minds, and have control over their own lives."

Gwen swallowed the remaining liquid in her glass. Klaus however, was sitting on the edge of his seat. He was in complete shock at what the young woman just said. She understood the wolf, the meaning, the course of their actions. This was something he hadn't seen in a long time.

"Klaus?" Gwen asked. He was staring at her, completely lost in his own world.

He snapped back.

"You should go back to your room now, love." He stood from the seat and walked over to the door, hand hovering over the handle.

"What's wrong? Did I say something?" Gwen walked over to him. He looked at the door, his back facing her as she approached him from behind.

She slowly placed a hand on his shoulder, tugging it slightly to make him looked at her. Before she could even blink, Klaus vamp sped. Grasping her by the shoulders and thrusting her into the door. She winced in pain but it quickly subsided. Klaus kept his grasp on her shoulders as he looked at her features, his eyes slowly dropping from her eyes to her plumped lips. He returned his gaze to her eyes, she blinked softly, and her eyelashes fluttered closed.

Klaus stepped forward, lightly pressing her back into the door. His hands moved from her shoulders and he traced them down her arms until he reached her wrists. Gwen released a small gasp as he tightened his hands around them and pulled her body to one side. Slowly, he lowered his head into the crease in her neck and he inhaled as his lips just briefly brushed on the tender skin.

Gwen's heart was racing like the wind as she felt his warm breath brushing over her neck. Emotions were flooding her body, fear, pain, worry but the one she wasn't expecting to feel trumped the rest, lust.

Klaus lowered his head until his lips made the connection to her bare neck and she shuddered, he smirked. He nipped at her neck and moved his mouth up her jaw line and she complied. Gwen tilted her head back until she couldn't more any further. Klaus placed small, delicate kisses up her jaw before pulling away.

Gwen dropped her head, her chest raising and falling at a fast pace. She was lost in the moment. She didn't know what took over her. Klaus tilted her chin up until she made eye contact with him. His smirk faded as he looked into her eyes.

"What is it about you, love?" Klaus whispered.

Gwen narrowed her eyes, "I don't know what you're referring to." She replied.

Klaus looked at her, sceptical about her answer. He knew there was something she was hiding, something that she wasn't going to give up easily.

He nodded.

Gwen relaxed against the door but didn't more away. Her breathing returned back to normal and her once flushed cheeks returned to their original colour. The feeling of lust and need was now replaced with horror and embarrassment at what just took place in the room.

Klaus stepped back from her, releasing her wrists slowly until they hung by her side.

"You may go." Klaus informed her.

Gwen hovered for a few moments before nodding. Turning in her heels, Gwen opened the door and stood in the entrance for a moment, waiting for him to say something, anything. He never. Klaus walked over to the decanter and poured another glass of bourbon before swallowing the whole lot in one go. Gwen nodded and left the room, closing the door with a slight bang behind her.

* * *

Klaus sat in his art room alone. Pondering over the event of tonight. Here he had a beautiful woman at his beckon call, but instead of giving into his instincts and needs, he turned her away.

"Fuck!" Klaus hurled the glass full of bourbon into the roaring fire causing its flames to soar higher. He paced back and forth in the room. Thoughts flooding his mind, so much so that he couldn't think straight. He listened for her, but all he could hear was silence, she was either sleeping or porously being silent to avoid him.

His need for her was heightened. He wanted to rip her a part right this moment, but he couldn't. Something kept niggling at the back of his mind, telling him it was wrong. But when did he ever care about right or wrong?

* * *

Gwen lay on her bed, the events of tonight finally settling in.

"Shit…" She whispered to avoid prying ears. She rolled over, pulling the satin sheets closer to her chest. She sighed, Klaus was all she could think about. He was all she _wanted_. She shook her head to rid herself of her thoughts. Nothing worked. Gwen rose from her bed and headed into the bathroom. Once inside, Gwen splashed cool water on her face. She was roasting.

"Air… I need air." Gwen pulled on her leather jacket and rushed to the door. Peering each way in the hallway to make sure the coast was clear. Once she was satisfied that no one was around, she made her way down the concrete stairs that led in to the compound floor.

There were no vampires around keeping watch. Gwen looked around, it was dead. Deader than dead, she sighed as there was no one in sight. Taking this opportunity, Gwen walked to the exit, awaiting the moment that she was pulled back inside. It never came. A few people walked by her, glancing in her direction for a few moments before returning to their own business.

Gwen looked back inside the compound for a brief moment before turning on her heels and heading down the street.

She walked for about 10 minutes before stopping at her destination. She peered into the window and a young man smiled back at her. He ushered her to come inside and she complied immediately.

"Hey! I've not seen you here in a while." The young man beamed as she approached the counter.

"I-I know. I've been… busy." Gwen replied. Keeping the details about her absence to herself.

He nodded, "The usual?"

Gwen smiled, "Definitely."

Walking over to the booth, Gwen took a seat and the young man brought over her order.

"Here you go. Hot chocolate with cinnamon." He set her cup down in front of her on a napkin.

"Thank you." Gwen smiled up at him and he nodded before walking away back to the counter.

Stirring the hot liquid, Gwen slumped back into the leather booth and sighed.

"What am I doing?" She hummed to herself.

* * *

A while later back at the compound, Klaus exited his art room and walked down the corridor. About to turn into his room but someone rushed over to him.

"Klaus?" A man asked.

"What?" Klaus replied in an un-amused tone.

"I did what you asked. I watched her and followed her," Klaus' eyes widened. He knew that if he didn't have people watching her she would run. She would _run_ from _him._ And that's exactly what she done. "She's just returned." The man confirmed.

Klaus felt a weight being lifted from his shoulders. He peered over the balcony to see Gwen walking back into the compound. He smiled. She walked up the stairs, removing her coat in the process. She lifted her head up to meet Klaus' heated gaze. She froze in the spot. He bowed his head and smiled before turning around and descending into his room.

Gwen felt a weight also being lifted from her shoulders. Klaus didn't hold what happened between them over her. She was relieved but at the same time she was slightly hurt but his coolness to the subject. She hoped he would come and talk to her.

* * *

Gwen sighed as she entered her room. Dropping her coat on the floor, she climbed back into bed and rested her head onto the pillows. She knew that air and a coco would alleviate some stress and anxiety that she was retaining.

She felt her body relax into the bed as he eyes became heavy and they fluttered closed.

* * *

 **A:N/ Hello again! Thank you to the new followers and favourites. I really do appreciate them all so much. I know this chapter is a little on the short side, but the next one is much longer and filled with a lot more action and Gwen/Klaus moments.**

 **I hope that you liked this chapter and come back for the next one.**

 **See you soon!**


	9. Illustrated

**A:N/ Welcome back! I hope you liked the last chapter, it was one of my favourites. This chapter is a little different; there is a lot of my own dialog in it and my own scenes. There is a lot of Gwen/Klaus in here, so I hope that you will love it! Thank you to my new followers and favourites. You guys make me so happy and I hope this chapter isn't a disappointment.**

* * *

 **Brookeworm3: Hello, lovely! Thank you so much for your review on the last chapter. I hope this isn't a disappointment to you and I hope that you really enjoy it and leave a review to let me know how I done! Hope to hear from you soon!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Warning- There is smut in this chapter, so if you are below 18 or do not like this type of writing. Well, I suggest you stop reading right here!**

* * *

New Orleans is abuzz with mills of people in town for the annual Casket Girls Festival. A horse and carriage is seen driving down the street while people dressed up in vintage costumes and wedding dresses drink on the sidewalks. Rebekah Mikaelson walks down the street with a smile on her face as she takes in the party atmosphere.

* * *

Rebekah is outside of a shop on the main street, searching through racks of dresses.

"Dull, dreary, hideous-"

Marcel appeared behind her.

"Talking about the cloths, or something else?"

She turns, "Why, feeling insecure? This festival might as well be in my honour. I need a proper costume, so bugger off."

"Bekah…" Marcel attempts to touch her, but she throws his arm off her.

Rebekah replied to him coldly, "Don't. You made your choice. You and my brother are best friends again, you've relinquished your right to touch me."

Before Marcel could answer, his phone began to ring.

"I wonder who that could be." Rebekah smirked smugly.

Marcel frowned and answered the call, "What's up?"

On the other end of the line, Klaus is pacing around the courtyard of the compound.

"A bit if an issue. It seems our little bird had flown the coop."

* * *

Marcel returned to the compound and was now sitting in the living room with Klaus, discussing their current predicament.

"You don't have to be Sherlock Holmes to know the obvious. Our secret weapon has escaped." Klaus spoke.

"She wouldn't just leave. She knows the witches want her back." Marcel replied.

Elijah appeared around the corner, and Marcel turns to face him.

"Her violin is missing. She may have left of her own volition."

Marcel winced at his words and took a step closer to the Original.

"What did you say to her in the attic? She lied to my face so she could stay up there, thinking that you'd help her control her magic."

Elijah eyed Marcel, "I have no idea where Davina is, or why she ran away. Can I suggest you take a step back?"

Marcel eyes him for a moment before turning away.

"I can assure you I have absolutely no desire to see that child come into harm's way. She's suffered enough with this Harvest ritual nonsense."

Klaus sniggered, "That _child_ , to whom you refer to so affectionately, is the most powerful witch in New Orleans. If she's fled, what's to stop her from destroying us? In fact, destroying all we've worked for? No, is she's not a friend to this family, then she is our enemy."

"She is a _friend_ , Klaus." Marcel replied.

"Well, let's hope so. Lucky for you, I know how to get her back. Follow my lead." Klaus made his way to the door and left. Marcel was about to follow in pursuit, but Elijah stopped him.

"You know how Niklaus operates. If he perceives a threat, he can become quite ruthless. This would not bode well for Davina."

Marcel's lips pressed into a fine line. "I'm not going to let anybody lay a finger on her."

Elijah nodded, "Nor will I."

* * *

In the courtyard, Hayley, Rebekah and Gwen are rifling through several old chest of clothes while they search for a Casket Girls Festival outfit to wear.

"So the witch is missing, huh?" Hayley asked.

Rebekah nodded, "Walked right out the front door, apparently. Know anything about it?"

Hayley shook her head, "No, although I did tell her that the witch Elders were dead."

"Well, why would she care, when the witches tried to kill her in their ritual?"

"I think it was more that Marcel didn't tell her that one thing preventing her from being free had been eliminated."

"So _you_ are the reason she's run off." Hayley smiled slightly and Rebekah shook her head. Gwen however, she was sitting, still looking through the chest of outfits. Taking in everything that was being spoken at that moment in time. _Witches, vampires, werewolves, and even hybrids?_ It was all a lot to adsorb.

"Hey, I was just telling her the truth. She's the one who realised they were just using her to keep control over the witches." Hayley replied to Rebekah.

"Yeah well, I've never been a fan of the boys club. Just wait, Elijah will join them and the three of them will be impossible." Rebekah stated and Hayley nodded in agreement.

Hayley turned her attention to Gwen.

"You should get out whilst you can. Before things get ugly."

Gwen smiled, "Once I can leave. I'm gone."

Rebekah smiled as did Hayley.

The girls fell silent as they watched Marcel and Klaus on the balcony as they mutter quietly to each other.

"Used by the witches, lied to by Marcel, manipulated by Elijah, threatened by Klaus. Just like a modern-day Casket Girl." Rebekah sighed.

Hayley raised a brow, "Are you talking about Davina of yourself?"

"Does it matter? Either way, us girls have to stick together," Rebekah paused before turning to Gwen. "You to lovely."

Gwen nodded and smiled. It was nice being a part of something. Having something and someone to talk to and actually have girl chat with, other than Cami. Gwen didn't really have friends here, she distanced herself from people, and fear of rejection always consumed her.

* * *

The Casket Girls Festival is in full swing, with marching bands and people in costumes dancing around the streets. Davina was wearing a masquerade mask and an antique wedding dress to disguise herself as she walks hurriedly down the main street with Cami in tow.

"There are people everywhere!" Davina spoke.

Cami approached her side and grasped her arm, "Just keep walking, no one knows it's you."

Davina stopped walking, "Cami…"

She raised her hand and points into the crowd, alerting Cami to the fact that Klaus is searching for her nearby.

Cami grabbed her, "We have to get off the street."

Cami and Davina rushed off down a side street. Meanwhile, Marcel and Elijah are in the middle of the street talking quietly to another.

"Kieran is gonna call me first is he hears anything." Marcel told Elijah and he nodded.

Klaus approached them, suspicious of their behaviour.

"Ah, you two look rather cozy." He stated. Eyeing the men.

Marcel scoffs, "Hardly. I was just telling Elijah how we're wasting time." Marcel changed tactics to prevent Klaus from becoming further sceptical of the pair.

"You don't like festivals?"

Before Marcel could answer, Rebekah approached them.

"I don't see why not. Who doesn't love a street fair?"

Klaus smiled. "Sister, come to help us find our stray?"

She smiled serenely, "We can't let your secret weapon get in the wrong hands, can we?"

Klaus pursed his lips. "For the record, we're moments away from retrieving her."

Elijah didn't like the way the Hybrid spoke.

"I recognise that tone of voice, Niklaus. Clearly you have some diabolical machination. What is it?"

Klaus refused to answer. He smirked before leaving, following an at first unidentified person walking towards a car parked nearby. It's Timothy. Davina's friend and crush.

"Timothy…" Klaus placed a hand on his shoulder, compelling the young boy, "Might I have a word?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Hayley has returned to the former Mikaelson Mansion with her two vampire bodyguards and Gwen in tow. Once they enter the foyer, Hayley turns to them as she heads up the stairs.

"I'm just grabbing some clothes. Give me two minutes, please?" The vampires nodded and retreated outside to keep guard at the front door. Once they're gone, Hayley walked back down the stairs and grabs Gwen's wrists, pulling her behind her.

"What are you doing?!" Gwen gasped in a hushed tone so she didn't alert the vampires outside.

Hayley placed a finger on her lips, gesturing to Gwen to hush.

Gwen complied and followed Hayley into the study. Once inside, Hayley opened up a large wooden chest. Inside it held all of Elijah's journals and personal effects. She pulled out his journal from the 1820's and skims the pages for anything pertaining to Celeste. Elijah's former lover.

"Why are we looking though his stuff?" Gwen wondered as she took a seat beside the wolf.

"There is something I need to do. Something I need to find." Hayley replied. Gwen nodded. She also grabbed a book and began to rifle through it before Hayley found what she was looking for, "Got it." She announced. Gwen and Hayley returned the books to their rightful place, apart from a certain book that Hayley still held.

She sighed, "I am so sorry, Elijah."

Gwen looked at her confused and slightly concerned.

* * *

Klaus and Elijah have reconvened at the compound's courtyard.

"Where's Rebekah gotten to?" Klaus asked.

Elijah shrugged, "It's not Rebekah that I'm concerned about. And how can you be so certain that Davina will come."

Klaus smiled, "One might think you've forgotten what it's like to be in the grip of an all-consuming infatuation. She'll come." Klaus spoke so certain and confident, that Elijah didn't question him further.

Elijah looked up at Timothy, who is sitting in the rafters, compelled to play his violin from above. "Are the maudlin theatrics absolutely necessary, Niklaus?"

Klaus laughed, "Ha! It's a fair point," He looked up at the young boy, "Timothy, play something a little more upbeat, please. That's a good lad." Timothy complied and changed the tune at Klaus' demand. Marcel entered the courtyard, "Took you long enough to spread the word."

Elijah sniggered, "Have you met his nightwalkers? Not the brightest assortment."

Marcel glowered, "All that matters is I got it covered. When Davina gets here, you two need to let me do the talking."

Elijah nodded, but Klaus paused. Sensing something in the air. It was Davina, she was nearby and Klaus had picked up on her presence before the others. "Well, I'm sure you'll have your chance," He turns to Davina, "Hello, love." He then turned to look up at the young boy, "Silence is golden, Timothy. Thank you."

"Davina?" Timothy whispered in a confused state.

Davina swallowed the lump in her throat, "You got me here. Now let him down." She wasn't asking, she was demanding his release.

Klaus smirked, "Well, first we have to have a little chat about you returning to the fold."

Marcel turned to Klaus, annoyance on his face. "What did I say, Klaus? I got this," He turned around to the young girl, "D, What happened? Why'd you run? Talk to me. Hey, I can make it right." Marcel tried to reason with her, but she wasn't listening.

"How, by threatening my friend?" She spat out her words like they were venom in her mouth.

"Actually, that was my idea. Apologies. I've been known to go too far to make a point, but I do _always_ get results."

Davina smirked at his words, "You pretend to be so confident, but I know the truth. You're afraid everyone can see what you really are – an animal." Davina raised her hand and began to chant a spell that brought the Hybrid to his knees as he groaned in pain. "A beast. Why don't you show us your real face?" She turned her hand, magically forcing Klaus to partially transform into a werewolf before telekinetically snapping his neck with a flick of her wrist. "That's enough of you."

"Davina, you don't have to do this." Elijah stepped forward, trying his best to resolve the situation.

She turned to him, "You! You looked me in the eyes and lied to my face. Pretended you wanted to help me." The tone in her voice was low, powerful.

Elijah looked at her, the nerves building in his body, "Listen to me…"

Before he could finish, she cut him off, "You call yourself the noble one, but you're a killer just like your brother. For 1,000 years, you've fed on innocent blood. Why don't you choke on it?" Davina, once again raised her hand at the Original and began chanting one more time. Elijah began to regurgitate all of the blood he's consumed before he falls unconscious. She then turned to Marcel, who looked at her with horror in his eyes, "And you! I trusted you. I loved you, but you were just using me to stay in power. You don't care about me."

Her tone was powerful, but it also held a lot of emotion towards the Vampire.

Marcel shook his head as his features softened. "You're wrong."

"When you lost to Klaus. You handed me over like some trophy. Maybe I should boil you in bronze." Davina threatened.

"I care. I took you in like you were my _own_ blood."

In a blink of an eye, Rebekah vamp-sped into the compound and stabbed Marcel through the chest with a wrought-iron poker. He chokes for a moment before he, too, falls unconscious onto the ground.

Rebekah smiled and turned to Davina, "Come on now, love. Don't tell me you were falling for that. Isn't it time for us girls to have a chat?" She looked around at the neutralized bodies of Klaus, Elijah and Marcel. "Now, that is impressive. And well-deserved, in my opinion." Davina looked at Rebekah suspiciously. "Now, before you turn on me, I have a present for you."

Josh entered the courtyard.

Davina gasped in horror, "Josh, what are you doing? Get out of here!"

Rebekah grabbed the boy by the throat and pulled him close.

"What are you doing?" Josh gasped for air.

Rebekah smirked, "Now, if I were Klaus, I would rip Josh's head from his neck, feed it to a nightwalker, and that would be the end of your friend, but hurting people is such a boyish thing to do, like how Klaus compelled your fiddler on the roof. And, while I am many things, I'm certainly not my brother. It's okay, Timothy, you can come down. No one is gonna hurt you."

"He told me I couldn't climb down off this beam." The boy replied and Rebekah shook her head.

"Then don't climb, silly! Am I the only smart one in the room? Jump"

Tim nodded and shoved himself off the beam, before he could collide with the concrete, Rebekah caught him and gently settled him onto to the floor. Tim rushed over to Davina.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hayley was on the phone to Sophie. A witch.

"Look, Sophie. I told you everything that I found."

"You said he buried her between two lovely oak saplings. News flash – that was two hundred years ago. They're all just trees now."

"You want to be the all –powerful witch, keep looking. Say a prayer. Have a little faith. You can do this."

The line went dead.

* * *

Elijah, Marcel and Klaus have just awoken on the floor of the courtyard after their wounds have begun to heal. Elijah still has blood covering all over his face, Marcel's shirt was also covered in blood.

Elijah sighed, "Well, isn't this monumentally awkward."

Klaus pulled out his phone and called his sister, "Rebekah, where are you?"

On the other line Rebekah was speaking in a hurried and annoyed tone, "I'm with Davina, and she's dying because of your treachery."

Klaus smirked, "Well, I tried to talk to her, out of respect for Marcel, but she made it quite clear she is not our friend. My apologies if you thought she was yours."

"Just tell me how to cure her. Vampire blood isn't working."

"No. It wouldn't. You see, the poison I compelled Timothy to feed her is quite potent. It's just a matter of time for her."

"For both of them, you diabolical bastard. They're children. We could've dealt with her fairly."

Klaus lowered his voce, "There is no dealing with those who threaten us. Davina sealed her fate when she stood against me. This was her choice, not mine."

Klaus hung up the call. Elijah and Marcel stare at him, angry and horrified.

Klaus rolled his eyes, "Oh, come on. The stench of your judgment is overwhelming. Need I remind you that Davina just bested the lot of us? I did what had to be done. Don't worry, Elijah, I remain as redeemable as ever." He smirked.

Elijah was taken aback by what he just heard. "So you compelled that boy to poison Davina without consulting Marcel or myself."

Marcel sniggered, gaining the attention of Klaus. "You know what the worst part is? It's that you're so predictable, I had to make an alliance with your brother, who I don't even _like_."

Klaus was not amused as his face fell, "Judging by your expression, you have something you'd like to share."

Marcel nodded, "Damn straight, I do. I got a call from Kieran earlier, right after Sabine and some witches almost got their hands on Davina first."

Klaus nodded after Marcel filled him in on his deception.

"So, when you slipped away to allegedly check on your nightwalkers, you were, in fact, colluding with a witch. That's very cleaver. I suppose I should be proud."

Marcel shrugged, "Eh, I just wanted to make sure I had a fail-safe just in case, as Elijah suspected, you started acting like you."

"Except that now you've involved the witches, who, last time I checked, were an enemy to us all, to everything we have, _and_ to our family."

Elijah cleared his throat, "Davina _is_ Marcel's family, Niklaus. Or did that somehow slip your mind as you tried to take her life? You will call Rebekah. You tell her that Davina will recover," He paused, taking in a breath, "I do wish the same could be said for that boy."

* * *

A while had passed since the recent events at the compound and Hayley and Gwen had just returned.

As they walked inside, Hayley stopped Gwen and pulled her aside.

"You promise not to speak a word about tonight?" Hayley whispered to Gwen to avoid the preying ears.

Gwen nodded, "I still don't understand what happened tonight. I thought you cared for Elijah. Why would you betray him like that?"

Hayley hung her head, "I have to protect my child. I had to do it…"

Gwen nodded again, understanding her reasons.

"It's okay. I won't breathe a word to anyone."

Hayley sighed in relief. She knew she could count on Gwen. Something about her was familiar to Hayley. Although she couldn't quite work out what it was.

* * *

Gwen walked up the stairs and headed down the hallway to enter her room. As she opened the door, she walked inside but hovered at the entrance.

A voice startling her from within.

"Did you enjoy the festivities, love?"

"Jesus! Klaus, you scared me." Gwen sighed. Her heart racing.

"My apologies. Tell me, what did you get up to too night?" Klaus asked as he sat on a chair in the corner of the room, a glass of amber liquid in hand.

Gwen paused for a moment before answering, "Just out in the streets. Watching the shows. Mingling with the people." She replied.

Klaus eyed her, sceptical of her answer. Gwen picked up on this.

"What? You don't believe me?" Gwen questioned him.

He shrugged, "Should I?"

Gwen nodded, "Of course. Why would I lie."

Klaus nodded and rose from his seat. Walking over to Gwen, she bit her lip in concern. _Did he know?_

As he walked forward, closing the distance ever so slightly. Gwen held her breath. Awaiting what was coming next. But what the Hybrid was going to do surprised her.

"You are free to go, my love."

A shiver ran from the top of her spine to the very base of her back. She didn't reply which made Klaus wonder.

"What's the matter? I thought you'd be pleased." Klaus smirked.

"Why do you do that?" Gwen crossed her hands across her chest, awaiting his answer.

I'm afraid I don't know what you mean."

She shook her head, "Yes. You do. Why do you act so cold… so distant?"

Klaus' smirk faded and was replaced with a scowl. Gwen bit her bottom lip, fear building inside of her core. She had pissed him off and she knew it.

"Forget it." Gwen sighed. Gwen walked around Klaus and headed to her bed to retrieve her suitcase from underneath. Klaus slowly turned around and watched as she threw pieces of clothing into the case and enter the bathroom. He sighed and stood tall.

"Are you just gonna stand there, are do I have to ask you to leave?" Klaus released a small grown from his mouth. Loud enough for the young woman to hear.

"Mind your tongue." He warned.

Gwen smirked, "Why? What are you gonna do?" She pushed and he was cracking.

"May I remind you of whose home you're in?" Klaus replied.

Gwen sniggered, "Not for much longer. So save your speech for someone who'll listen."

Klaus vamp-sped over to where she was stood. His eyes glinting gold before turning back to ocean blue. He gave her a silent warning, one that she didn't take.

"I suggest that you back off before I scream." Gwen whispered.

He smirked.

"Ohh, love. I'll have your neck snapped before you part your lips…"

Gwen swallowed hard. His threat washing over her. He wasn't playing around; his tone was strong and very accretive witch made her skin ignite into flames as her body was enraptured into heat.

He was inches from her face, his warm breath hitting her in the face as she breathed heavy. The adrenalin running through his veins, as was hers.

Gwen looked up into his eyes. The held something that Gwen wanted to figure out, something that she wasn't going to let go until he told her. He was as still as a statue, but Gwen was slightly shaking because of his threat that was still very on the table. It all rested with what she done next.

But what she done next would shock Klaus.

* * *

The air was thick with tension. Klaus still hadn't moved, neither had Gwen. He was stood inches from her face; Gwen bit her lip and Klaus' eyes fluttered down to her pouty lips.

Gwen took a step forward, closing the gap between them. His breath was warm on her face; she released her lip from her grasp and closed her mouth.

Side-stepping Klaus, Gwen walked around him but he caught her wrist in his large hand, stopping her from going any further.

He yanked her back and into his grasp. Gwen released a gasp as her chest collided with his own. His chest was vibrating. The wolf inside was stirring beneath his skin. Gwen looked up at him, his face was blank, completely expressionless as he stared blankly back at her glowing orbs.

Gwen's lips parted slightly as she inhaled, walking into his grasp, she placed a hand on his shoulder to prop herself up. She leaned in, but he stopped her. She looked at him, confused and slightly embarrassed at her actions. Klaus smirked as her cheeks flushed scarlet red.

Raising his own hand, Klaus placed it on the side of her cheek, slightly moving his thumb back and forth across the tender flesh. Gwen leaned into his hand witch caused him to smile once more. She smiled and pulled away from him, leaving his hand in the air as she done so.

Before she could take another step away, Klaus pulled her back into his grasp and smashed his lips against her own. His animalistic instincts taking over as he hungrily pushed for more.

Gwen broke the kiss as she gasped for air, "W-what are you doing?" she whispered, catching her breath.

"What you were too scared to…" he replied. He placed his thumb and finger on her chin and tilted her face to look at him, her eyes were wide and 100 percent alert. Her body was awoken as the heat was radiating off of every inch of her.

Gwen gasped as he nipped at her chin with his nails, his hand was stoking her cheek before he said, "Goodnight, love."

He backed off and walked around Gwen and headed for the door, she was stood in utter shock.

"What?" She spoke.

Klaus placed a hand on the door handle, "Was I not clear?"

Gwen smirked, "Is that what you do? Get into someone's head; make them _think_ things… _feel_ things. Then you just _run_ away like a cowar…" Gwen snapped her mouth shut. Realisation smacking her in the face. Her cheeks burned at what she just said, she watched as Klaus' back tensed from under his shirt. A mixture of dread and embarrassment was stirring in her stomach as his hand fell by his side.

Her heart was racing and her hands were trembling. She knew he was unpredictable but she didn't know by how far.

* * *

Klaus inhaled as he stood facing the door. _Did she really just say that? Does she really mean it? No, she can't. She's tricking me. She's tricking us all!_ Klaus turned around slowly and gazed upon the woman. She was stood at the edge of the bed, her arms wrapped around her body, hugging herself tightly. Klaus couldn't help but want to hold her, his emotions were trying to get the better of him, but his ego was in the way. Stopping him from seeing the truth, seeing what was right in front of his eyes.

Someone who wanted him. Someone who didn't judge him and was willing to take time to know him. Someone who really _cared_.

Klaus walked to her, taking large strides as he done so. Gwen held her breath as he stopped in front of her, his eyes searching hers.

Gwen turned around, but he grasped her shoulders, pulling her back.

"Why?" he asked.

"Why what?" Gwen replied.

"Why would you say that, love?" Gwen got a shiver down her spine. It was when he called her _love_ ; it stirred in her stomach like butterflies. Gwen couldn't help her growing affection towards the killer, but she knew it was wrong, she knew it was going to all end in tears, one way or another.

She sighed, "Because, it's the truth, Klaus."

His eye twitched, "Lies."

Gwen frowned, "Why would I lie about that?"

He shook his head, and backed off.

"Why are you so scared to admit your feelings?!" Gwen yelled into the room. It echoed against the wooden walls inside before the room plunged into silence.

"I don't have to _admit_ anything, love," Klaus replied in a calm tone, "I know you're lying."

Gwen sniggered, "Fine… Compel me." silence once again consumed the room. Klaus' mouth dropped as Gwen walked towards him, "Compel me to tell the truth. Ask me anything." She pushed.

"No." Klaus replied.

Gwen shook her head, "Why? If you think I'm lying to you, compel me and you'll have your answer."

"I said no. I won't compel you." Klaus sighed.

"Why!?" Gwen demanded and Klaus walked towards her, her eyes becoming wide as he grasped her by the shoulders and pulled her close.

"Because! Because, you didn't see the terror in your eyes when you asked me to never compel you again."

Gwen's mouth dropped, his eyes were glazed over as he held him, his grasp tightening on her shoulders. She leaned her head forward, never looking away from his ocean orbs. Once she could feel his breath on her lips, Gwen placed a small, delicate kiss on his. When she pulled back she was held under his heated gaze. She sucked her bottom lip into her mouth and captured it between her teeth as she looked at him.

Klaus smirked, "Very well then."

Gwen looked at him confused, before she could ask what he meant, Klaus snaked his hands around her waist, pulling her against his body. She released a low moan as he lowered his head and placed tender kisses on her delicate neck. Nipping and sucking until he reached her jaw. He pulled back. Gwen grinned and he done the same.

Klaus grabbed her and threw her onto the bed before vamp-speeding on top of her. Once her body collided with the mattress, she released a gasp. Klaus was on top of her in a flash, smashing his lips onto hers, as his tongue demanded entrance to her mouth. Gwen happily complied. Their tongues battled for dominance, Gwen want about to go down without a fight.

She grabbed onto his shirt and pulled him to the side, she was now on top. He smirked, and pulled her down so her body was flush against his. Gwen captured his mouth with her own, she bit at his bottom lip, and he released a small growl which made Gwen's stomach flutter in excitement.

She sat up, straddling his waist as she braced her hands on his stomach. She looked down at him, smiling.

"Going or staying, love?" Klaus grinned.

Gwen panted as she tried to catch her breath.

"What do you think?" She smirked and Klaus made his move.

Flipping the pair over so that he was now in control, he grasped a hold of her shirt and ripped it to shreds. Her upper body now bare and vulnerable to the Hybrid. She gasped as he lowered his head and nipped at her neck, slowly going lower and lower, until he captured one of her breasts in his mouth. Gwen released a small moan and arched her back. She fisted her hands into his hair and pulled him closer. Klaus smirked as he moved back up to her lips.

"Please…" Gwen panted. Her heart rate was racing.

"Please, what?" he teased.

"I want you." Gwen admitted.

Klaus smiled and kissed her deeply. He lowered his hand down her side ever so slowly until he reached her waist. He tugged at the fabric until he ripped it off. Gwen was now completely at his disposal, he had her at his beck-and-call. And he couldn't be happier.

Gwen whimpered as he moved down her body, kissing her all the way. He got to his knees and removed his shirt and unbuckled his belt as Gwen watched, propped up onto her elbows. Klaus placed his hand on her neck and pushed her back down onto the bed with force. He placed himself in between her legs before entering her slowly.

Gwen gasped out loud as he fully entered her. She constricted around him and he released a growl. She braced her hand on his back as he began to move, picking up the pace with every passing moment. Gwen hummed, she braced her hands on his back again but this time, she dug her nails into his flesh, causing Klaus to gasp and release a warning growl at Gwen.

She smirked up at him, and he shook his head at her. A slight smile of his own. Gwen arched her back once more as Klaus bound her wrists above her head, stopping her from touching him. Giving him full control over her.

Gwen raised her hips and pushed closer to him, her stomach brushed against his causing her to moan. Klaus picked up the pace and pressed her into the bed; Gwen wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him even closer.

Gwen bit her lip in pleasure as Klaus became undone and collapsed on top of her.

* * *

The sweat was glistening on their bodies as they lay side on the bed. The only thing covering them was the satin sheet that was on Gwen's bed. Gwen lay on her side, Klaus' arm around the nape of her neck as he lay on his back, the cover stopping just above his waist.

"Do you believe me now?" Gwen asked.

Klaus frowned. _Did he believe her? Or was this a spur of the moment thing. A moment of madness._

He didn't answer.

Gwen propped herself up onto her elbow to look at him. He also refused to look at her; instead, he gazed at the ceiling, avoiding eye contact.

"Klaus?" Gwen whispered.

He sighed and slinked out of the bed, leaving Gwen behind.

He walked across the room to collect his discarded clothing items and pulled them on.

"You should get some sleep, love." Klaus spoke.

Gwen was pissed, but she hid her anger with a smile.

"Okay." She replied through clenched teeth.

He nodded and left the room without another word.

Gwen smirked and shook her head.

Once she was sure he was out of ear-shot, she climbed out of the bed and hurriedly pulled on her clothes.

* * *

Two hours had passed since Klaus and Gwen had been together. The home was silent. Gwen opened her door and peeked outside, the corridors were empty, not a vampire insight. Taking her opportunity, Gwen walked out of the room, her suitcase tugging behind her.

She walked down the stairs, clunking her case behind her down each step until she was at the bottom.

Walking to the large entrance, Gwen looked back at the Courtyard. Pain and betrayal on her face as she bowed her head to the ground. Klaus had used her and then left, and she let him.

"Asshole… I'll show you _exactly_ what you've just done." Gwen muttered before turning and walking into the night.

* * *

 **A:N/ Hello again. Well, I hope you liked this chapter. It was harder to write because I'm not good at the smutty nonsense but i tried my best and it was crucial I wrote it in this story. You'll know why in the following chapters. I hope you come back and read the rest when I post them.**

 **Until next time….**


End file.
